Goku In Konoha
by master of the unknown
Summary: THIS STORY TAKES PLACE AFTER GOKU'S BATTLE WITH BABY IN DBZ GT. GOKU VISITS BULMAS LAB TO FIND HER WORKING ON A NEW MACHINE. GOKU FALLS IN THE MACHINE AND HE HEADS TO A NEW WORLD.
1. Chapter 1

**NEW STORY ALERT!. THIS STORY TAKES PLACE AFTER GOKU'S BATTLE WITH BABY IN DBZ GT. GOKU VISITS BULMAS LAB TO FIND HER WORKING ON A NEW MACHINE. GOKU BEING CURIOUS DECIDES TO CHECK OUT THE MACHINE BUT SOMTHING UNEXPECTED HAPPENS TO OUR YOUNG SAIYAN FRIEND. LIKE GETTING TRANSPORTED TO A WORLD FULL OF NINJA. WILL GOKU BE ABLE TO FIND A WAY BACK HOME. ON THE WAY HE WILL MAKE SOME FRIENDS LIKE EVERYONES FAVORITE BLOND WILL BE TESTED TO HIS LIMITS MABEY EVEN MORE THAN HIS FIGHT WITH BABY. EXPECT NARUHINA.**

**CH1- ARRIVAL TO KONOHA.**

**I DONT OWN DBZ GT OR NARUTO**

The world just entered a state of peace for the time since the death of majin buu. Now why is this world at peace you may ask, well mabey its because earth's hero son goku saved it from a parasite known as baby. Goku is a saiyan warrior from the planet vegeta that was destroied so many years ago. The saiyans are some of the strongest species in the galaxy. Goku has saved the earth countless times since he was younger, then to an adult and now back to a kid. The reason hes a kid is because our hero stumbled upon a villan from his past trying to make a wish on the blackstar dragonballs. Emperor pilaf wished for goku to be a child again and the evil dragon made it happen. After the dragon disappeared, king kai informed goku that the earth would blow up unless ge collects the balls again but there was just one problem they were scattered across the edges of the galaxy. But that didnt stop our hero as he, along with his granddaughter pan and his old rivals son trunks briefs they went in search of the blackstar ran into trouble along the way but in the end they came out on top. The real problems began when a parasite by the name of baby came to earth. Baby started to infect and take over the bodies of other people including the Z fighters. Goku's whole friends and family besides pan were infected by baby. Goku's friend and rival vegeta also became infected and the now baby vegeta challenged goku to a fight. Even in goku's strongest form of super saiyan 3 he lost. After that goku went to train with king kai who helped goku grow his tail back. Goku then challenged baby again but this time baby was alot stronger than before. After another beating by the hands of baby goku stared up at the moon which was a mistake and a blessing. Goku began to change into oozaru and destroied everything in his path. But he wasnt a regular oozaru no he was a golden one. It was only because of pan that he didnt blow up the planet. After another transformation, thanks to the help of pan goku changed to a super saiyan 4. The new power goku gained was enough to defeat baby easily but if anything was easy the world would be boring. The infected bulma created pulse waves that fused with baby vegeta which changed him into a golden oozaru. Even super saiyan four wasnt enough for this threat, that was the case untill the surpreme kai showed up. He purified the world of baby's infection over humanity. Goku's now healed friends and family gave goku enough power to defeat the tuffle. In the end baby fled vegeta's body and goku sent him hurtling into the sun thanks to a kamahama wave. Its been about three months since that day so lets see what our favorite hero is up too.

Goku was currently flying on his way to an old friend of his house to see a new invention that she made. Goku being a curious that he is made his way to see what this new thing could do. He flew in the skys above the city and started doing aireal spins. Goku loved the feeling of flying because you felt so free and weightless. The saiyan scanned the building below untill he seen the familiar capsule corp sign. He started free falling to the ground untill he came to a small stop. Goku walked up to the door and rang the bell. He waited patiently untill a voice from the speaker by the bell said somthing.

" Hello who is this" said the voice.

" This is son goku and Ive come to see bulma briefs" said goku

" Ah yes mr son bulma has been expecting you in lab 6b" said the voice as the front door opened. Goku walked in and made his way to the lab to find his blue haired friend. He opened a big metallic door and walked in to find bulma working on some giant hexagon shaped thing. Goku's curiosity got the best of him.

" Uh bulma whats this" asked the saiyan. Bulma looked up from her work to see her long time friend and smiled.

" Hey goku, well right here is somthing ive been working on for about two years" said the inventor.

" You didnt answer my question what is it"

" Well what we have right here is a dimensional portal that will send you to another world, it will be used just in case a big baddie comes to earth and you guys get in trouble" said bulma as she activated the machine. The machine sparked and it began to have a buzzing sound coming from it. The machine flared to life as a purple swirl appeared in the middle of the hexagon. Goku could hear bulma cheering in the background but he was focused on the strange portal before him. Suddenly an image appeared on the screen showing two people leap out of a puddle to attack a kid in an orange jumpsuit with bright yellow hair, a kid with raven hair, a girl with bubble gum pink hair and a guy with white silver hair.

" Hey watch out" goku shouted and ran towards the portal. Bulma turned around to ask why goku shouted but was shocked to see goku heading for the portal.

" Goku stop!" screamed bulma causing the saiyan to stop mid run but he ended up tripping on his left foot. Goku fell face first into the portal and into the next dimension. Suddenly the machine crackled with energy and was going to explode. Bulma quickly made her way to the generator behind the machine and pulled the cord out stopping the machine. Bulma went over to the fuse box and opened it to find its wires burned and smoke rising from where the wires were connected.

" Good thing I stopped the machine, a few more seconds and it would have erupted, taking not only capsule corp but half the city with it and Im not going to risk getting goku back for the lives of innocent people. And besides if I did I know he would never let me live it down" bulma sighed and prayed to the kai's goku would be safe.

{With Goku}

Goku was currently free falling in an endless space like tunnel. The tunnel was multicolored and it kept changing every second. Suddenly a ball of energy appeared before goku and flew right at him. His saiyan instincts told him not to let the ball touch him so he quickly ducked and turned around to see the ball vanish into the spectrum tunnel. But suddenly goku felt terrible pain in his gut and looked down to see the ball of light had come through the floor and is ramming into the full blooded saiyans stomach. The ball finally disappeared into his stomach and goku felt himself grow weak from the strange ball of light. Suddenly the tunnel seemed to end as an opening appeared. The last thing goku saw before the sweetness of unconsiousness take him is that he was free falling towards that group he seen in the portal back in bulma's lab.

{ With naruto and the group}

Naruto and sauske were fighting the demon brothers hoping to protect there client from them. There sensie just got torn into shreds but that didnt stop them from leaping into action. As one of the brothers were about to attack the beautiful sunny sky turned a dark scary gray. Suddenly the sky seemed to spiral in on itself and naruto looked up to see if somthing might spit out of the spiral. His waiting came to an end as a bright falling object left the swirl in the sky and started making its way to the ground. Naruto turned to see the two brothers distracted by the glowing object, so naruto threw his leg out and kicked one of the brothers in the stomach. Both brothers collided with each other and into the trunk of a tree nearby. Sauske heard the impact and quickly whipped out some ninja wire and both him and naruto tied up the two brothers to the tree. Suddenly clapping filled the area and both genin turned to see there sensie kakashi hatake walk out of the forest. He was about to say somthing untill they heard a loud explosion to the north. Team seven turned its head to see a large dirt cloud form a mile infront of them. It seemed that what ever fell from the sky had finally crashed into onto the ground. Kakashi then proceded to get information from the two brothers and ended up killing them. After dealing with the two brothers team seven and tazuna made there way to where the object crashed. But they discovered it wasnt an object but a boy instead. The boy had wild spikey raven hair and the top of his shirt was burned off. It showed the boy had alot of muscle and definition for his age. Hell his body is one that most jounin wished they could have. But the strangest thing about the boy was the monkey tail that seemed to be sprouted from his spine.

" Kakashi sensie are you seeing what Im seeing" asked sakura.

" Yes come team its obvious he needs help" said kakashi. Naruto and sauske went down into the crater the boy made and both boys slowly lifted his body off the ground. Both boys slowly helped get the strange childs body from out of the crater and they handed him to there sensie. Kakashi put the kid on his back and ordered for them to start to set up camp.

" Sakura go get this kid one of our extra sleeping bags" sakura nodded and went to retrieve the bag. Kakashi suddenly felt somthing furry on his shoulder and turned to find the tail was resting there. He moved his free hand to his shoulder to move the tail but when his hand touched it, the tail twitched. Kakashi's visible eye widened because he thought the tail was mabey fake but to see it move, scared him a little. Sakura returned moments later and both boys set up a fire while tazuna slept in the tent. Kakashi placed the boy into the sleeping bag and had ordered the others to get a nights rest. After some complaints from naruto they all finally got into there own bag and drifted off to sleep.

Goku opened his eyes slowly and felt his body aching and in pain. But surprisingly he felt warm as well. He slowly turned his head to see a fire crackling and giving off energy. Goku slowly rose his pain filled body up and before him stood the same silver haired guy goku seen in the portal.

" Hello there" kakashi said.

" Hi there im son goku" he said with a small smile still trying to fight off the pain.

" My names kakashi hatake , and it seems you finally awaken from your sleep goku, how are you feeling" kakashi asked.

" Im still feeling a little pain but it will pass so where are we"

" Well goku your in the forest a few miles from konoha, the hidden village in the leave" kakashi said while goku noded.

" So where are you from goku"

" Im from really far away kakashi" goku answered.

" Like another world or outer space" he joked but it caused goku to laugh.

" No nothing like that I came from another dimension" goku said like it was an ordinary thing. Kakashi wasnt expecting an answer like that so all he did was nod his head.

" Ive never heard of somthing like that before and trust me Ive heard alot but the real question is why are you here goku" kakashi asked.

" Well from where Im from my friend bulma was working on a machine that lets people and things go to different dimensions but I seen you and those kids over there about to get jumped by two people so I tired to warn you but I tripped over my foot and fell in" goku said with a small laugh while kakashi sweat dropped.

_" So he seen us almost get attacked by the demon brothers and tried to warn us but fell in" _kakashi thought while the sweat drop disappeared.

" So where are you guys going if your village is all the way that way" goku asked while pointing towards the village.

" Right now me and my team are on a mission to protect a guy named tazuna while he builds a bridge so he can help his country" answered kakashi.

" Cool can I come mabey I can be of some help" goku replied happily. Kakashi seemed to think about it while analizing the boy. He seemed to have alot of muscle and the way hes built means he might be trained to fight. After a few moments kakashi just shrugged while giving goku his famous eye smile.

" I dont see a problem in it but I must ask goku are you a fighter" he asked the saiyan while goku's mouth stretched into a huge grin.

" Yea I love fighting as well as training and food too" said goku with his own famous son grin.

" Well then its a pleasure to have you on board goku" said kakashi while extending his hand which goku shook in return.

Naruto and the group woke up the next morning to find the kid they helped had disappeared. They turned to there sensie who was reading his favorite orange book while letting a few giggles out.

" Hey kakashi sensie wheres that kid we saved last night" asked a confused sakura.

" Oh you mean goku well Im sure hes around here somewhere" he replied while not even looking up from his book. The three genin got a sweat drop at there sensie's response.

" So you figured out the kids name sensie" asked naruto while kakashi nodded

Suddenly they heard movement coming from the forest behind them so naruto, sauske and sakura drew weapons in case of an attack. When suddenly goku emerged from the forest with a few animals and some fish.

" Whos hungry I know I sure am" said goku happily. He walked over to the group and sat down the food he caught.

" Good job goku, sauske go get a fire started so we can cook the food" sauske nodded his head while kakashi himself went to go collect fire wood. Goku turned his head to the two remaining kids and examined them closely. He walked over to them and extended his hand in greeting.

" Hi there my name is son goku" he said with a smile while the girl with the pink hair shook his hand.

" Nice to meet you goku my name is sakura haruno" she said with a smile. He then turned his attention to the other kid who gave him a smile.

" My names naruto uzumaki future hokage of the village hidden in the leaves" naruto said to goku while giving him a thumbs up. Goku smiled at the boy, he reminded goku of himself especially with his orange jumpsuit it reminded goku of his old fighting uniform. Goku turned his head to the sound of footsteps and seen the raven haired kid from earlier.

" Hi there im goku" he introduced himself. Sauske only grunted in response and walked off to brood or what ever uchiha's do.

" Oh dont worry about him, thats sauske uchiha, hes got a huge stick up his ass" said naruto when he noticed the confusion on goku's face. In reality it wasnt confusion on why he acted like a jerk more it was goku was trying to compare the kid to a certain saiyan prince.

In goku's universe that certain saiyan prince sneezed.

" Kakarott" he growled which got bulma's attention.

" What about goku you know hes in some other universe doing who knows what" said bulma.

" I dont know but for some reason I feel like hes comparing me to someone" he replied.

" Dont be silly vegeta now help me find a way on how were going to tell chi chi about this" bulma said

Back in naruto's universe goku and the others set off on there adventure to the wave village. Goku was walking beside kakashi.

" Hey kakashi when we get into town can you help me find some new clothes this was the only thing I was wearing on my way here" he asked

" I dont know If I will be able to goku but mabey naruto or sakura could help" kakashi replied. Goku turned to the blond haired ninja who gave him a thumbs up in return. They finally arrived at a lake where a boat was waiting for them. They all climbed in the boat and headed off to the wave village. On the way naruto brought up a question.

" Hey goku Ive been meaning to ask is that tail of yours real" he asked which got a hit on the head from sakura.

" Naruto you baka of course its not real" she said but goku chuckled.

" Actually sakura my tail is real see" he said while waving his tail for them all to see. Tazuna, sakura and even sauske seemed a little freaked out but kakashi already knew it was real from his experience when he found the child.

" Thats so cool" said naruto.

" How do you have a tail" asked sauske suddenly. Goku looked over to the kid and gave him a smile.

" Only people of my race called the saiyans have tails" he said.

" These saiyans are like a clan correct goku" asked kakashi.

" Yea I guess you could say that"

After a little while team seven and our favorite saiyan arrived at the wave village.

" Welcome to the wave village" said tazuna.

_  
**WELL GUYS THATS IT FOR THE FIRST CHAPTER WHAT DO YOU THINK?**

**ALSO TO TELL YOU BEFORE HAND GOKU WILL NOT BE PAIRED WITH ANYONE BECAUSE HE STILL LOVES CHI CHI. NARUTO WILL BE PAIRED WITH HINATA.**

**SAKURA PAIRING CHOICES**

**LEE**

**SAUSKE(THAT MEANS OROCHIMARU'S ATTEMPT TO MARK SAUSKE WILL FAIL OR IF YOU GUYS HAVE ANY BETTER IDEAS LET ME KNOW)**

**BYE GUYS UNTILL NEXT TIME.**

**MASTER OF THE UNKNOWN**


	2. Chapter 2

HEY GUYS IM GOING TO STOP DOING BOLD LETTERS AND EVERYTHING ITS JUST SO TROUBLESOME LOL. ANYWAY THE POLL IS STILL OPEN FOR WHO SAKURA SHOULD END UP WITH EITHER LEE OR SAUSKE. ALSO I WANT SOMTHING KNOWN, AT FIRST MY STORY MIGHT SEEM SIMILAR TO THAT GOHAN'S DILIMA STORY BUT TRUST ME WHEN I SAY WHEN THE GROUP RETURNS TO KONOHA IT WILL ALL CHANGE DRASTICALLY. ALSO IM NOT GOING TO COMPLETELY GOING TO FOLLOW THE STORY OF NARUTO. THERES GOING TO BE PARTS MADE UP BY ME AND OTHERS FROM NARUTO.

ALSO FOR NARUTO'S PAIRING IT WILL BE HINATA. THE REASON IS BECAUSE I DONT THINK SHES AN OVER USED CHARACTER LIKE SOME SAY. ALSO BECAUSE SHES THE ONLY ONE THATS ACTUALLY LIKED NARUTO. GOKU WILL NOT HAVE A PAIRING UNLESS YOU FIND ME A CREATIVE WAY TO KILL OFF CHI CHI. I THINK THATS ABOUT ALL I NEED TO COVER FOR NOW SO LETS GET STARTED WITH THE STORY.

GOKU IN KONOHA CH 2- MEET ZABUZA, TRAINING WITH TREES?

I DONT OWN NARUTO OR DBZ

" Welcome to the wave village" tazuna said to the group of ninjas and one saiyan. A heavy blanket of fog covered the area like a blanket. Team seven and goku along with tazuna stepped out of the boat and bid the captain a fairwell. They started to make there way to the bridge as a heavy silence hung over the group. The fog covering the area wrapped around there ankles like a snake ready to strangle and then consume its pray. As the group passed a tree they heard sudden movement from the bushes that surrounded the tree. Naruto whipped out a shuriken from his weapons pouch and launched it at the bush where the movement came from. The group of ninja and goku waited for an enemy to come out of the bush but all they got was one scared white rabbit.

" Naruto you baka, you almost killed that poor bunny rabbit!" sakura yelled and slammed her fist on the demon container's head.

" Ouch sakura chan I thought it was an enemy so I reacted on instinct" naruto said while rubbing his head and went to go pick up his fallen shuriken weapon. He was joined by kakashi who inspected the bunny and noticed somthing strange about it.

"_ That rabbit's fur is white when this time of year its supposed to be brown why is that?"_ The sharingan user thought untill one thought came to mind. That thought was confirmed when he heard a noise pierce the silence of the mist.

" Get down!" kakashi shouted as he pulled naruto to the ground. Goku turned to the others and tackled them to the ground. They heard a loud thud and turned there heads to see a giant sword piercing the trunk of the tree.

" Damn it seems my sword missed" said a voice in the mist. They turned there head to see a figure appear from the mist. This figure was about six feet tall with brown hair. Bandages covered his face except you could see his eyes that promised death in the most horrible way. Team seven and goku arose from the ground while tazuna hid behind them. Kakashi inspected the figure infront of them untill his eyes widened when he recognized the figure.

" Zabuza momochi, one of the swordsmen of the mist, you call yourself a demon and I can see why the way you murdered your own graduating class all those years ago" kakashi said while his eyes narrowed while the figure chuckled.

" Yea thats me and you must be kakashi hatake aka the copy cat ninja whos copied over one thousand jutsu" zabuza said while releasing some killer intent. Kakashi pulled out a kunai knife and prepared to defend himself and his team. In the group tazuna, sauske, sakura and naruto were shaking like leaves. Goku didnt shake from the killer intent because hes fought alot of things worse than a swordsmen. Instead of shaking goku let a small smile reach his lips at the chance to fight a new opponent. Kakashi seemed to sense the nervousness from his team.

" Guys calm down I will not let my comrades die here" kakashi told them.

" Well it seems like youll have to break that promise huh kakashi" zabuza said while disappearing into the fog. Team seven except goku and kakashi tensed up while waiting for an attack.

" Hmm the heart, lung and the brain are such good killing points but there are so much more, its so hard to choose" zabuza's voice said in the fog. Goku sensed a presence behind him and turned to see zabuza's sword pierce the gut of tazuna. Blood shot from the wound and splashed onto the shocked saiyans face. Goku placed a hand on his cheek and felt his hand dampen but when he retracted his hand, the saiyan was confused because it wasnt blood he seen no it was water.

" Water" goku whispered and zabuza seemed surprised as well. Suddenly zabuza felt cold steel press against his neck and turned to see kakashi with his knife at his throat. He then turned his attention forward to see tazuna splash and become a puddle at his feet.

" Water clone" zabuza chuckled while kakashi pressed the blade harder into his neck.

" Its over zabuza" kakashi's voiced was laced with seriousness. Zabuza just chuckled untill he did as well fell to the ground and changed to a puddle of water. Kakashi looked past his team and seen zabuza running towards them. Kakashi jumped infront of his team and started to battle zabuza. Zabuza threw a punch which kakashi pushed aside with his elbow and countered with a punch of his own. The two ninja exchanged blows while the team seven and goku watched from the sides. Goku wanted to help but it wasnt his fight to interfere with. Ducking under a punch thrown by kakashi zabuza kicked the silver haired jounin in the stomach which launched him in the air and crashed onto the lakes surface. Zabuza followed after the jounin and team seven watched in fear as a prison of water surrounded kakashi.

" **Suiton: Suirou** aka my water prison technique, your trapped and while your in here I think I will go and kill the bridge builder now" zabuza said coldly.

" Naruto, sakura, sauske and goku take tazuna and leave this mission was over the moment I was captured" kakashi shouted to his team and our favorite saiyan warrior.

" Kakashi we cant just abandon you like this were a team!" shouted naruto.

" Dammit naruto just listen to me!" kakashi shouted back while zabuza approached the group while holding the jutsu. Kakashi analized his team and noticed they were still shaking a little but goku looked fine and not even worried about the threat approaching.

"_Its like hes been down this road before"_ thought kakashi

" Im sorry kakashi sensie but were not leaving" naruto said and then felt a hand on coller of his jumpsuit. He turned to see goku's hand on it and with a mighty pull, goku threw naruto over to sakura and sauske.

" Goku san" shouted sakura.

" Stand back guys I'll handle this" said goku calmly.

" You fool you obviously dont have any shinobi training what chance do you hope to have" said sauske

" Sauske you and the others have no idea on what I can do and besides I faced worse before" goku said the last part quietly but it was heard by the group and zabuza.

" Oh you have well lets see what you got brat" replied zabuza arrogantly. Goku nodded and put his arms to the side while balling his fists.

Suddenly wind started to blow a little faster than before. Then with a mighty roar that could split the sky goku began to power up. The roar was loud and the ground arround them seem to crack at the pressure of there new friends power. A blue aura which looked like flames surrounded goku's body while his roar continued. Kakashi's regular and sharingan eye both widened at the display of power shown by the saiyan. The trees behind them seem to bend at an ackward angle and the water behind zabuza began to go crazy like it was a storm. The war cry continued on for a few more seconds untill it died down and the blue aura still lept and hung around goku's body.

"_His chakra just went through the roof hes just as strong as me and zabuza mabey even stronger"_ was the thought of the copy cat ninja while he looked at the display from his watery prison.

" Im going to only tell you this once let kakashi go" said a serious goku. Sensing a presence behind him goku swung his arm behind him and connected with the face of a water clone. The clones neck just like the trees twisted at an impossible angle before it exploded in a shower of water.

" Enough games zabuza, I will not let you hurt my friends" said goku while his eyes narrowed.

" Oh and your going to stop me kid" zabuza charged forward and swung his giant clever sword( sorry I dont know the name of the blade). Goku created a ball of ki energy in his hand and waited for it to connect.

" Goku move your hand that blade will cut it clean off" shouted kakashi. The blade was stopped when it came into contact with goku's ki covered hand. Zabuza's eyes widened at the display.

"_Impossible my blade shouldnt have been stopped like that and how is he making his chakra visible what is this kid"_ thought zabuza. Goku made his ki go crazy and had it explode. The force sent zabuza back and goku appeared infront of him with a fist cocked back. Goku threw the punch which buried deep into zabuza's gut. All time seemed to stand still untill zabuza cried out in pain and the force of the punch suddenlt exploded and sent the swordsman skidding across the lake surface. Suddenly the blue aura from before covered goku again and he shot across the lake surface like a bullet.

" What the hell he can fly now" shouted sakura. What other type of amazing abilities did there new friend have.

" It seems our friend goku has some interesting moves" said a dripping wet kakashi as he made his way to his team. He was able to escape after the punch to the gut to zabuza.

Zabuza finally found his footing and skidded to a stop on the lakes surface. He looked up to be introduced to a knee strike to the face. The force behind that attack sent him farther onto the lake while goku appeared behind him. Goku shot off a ball of ki which connected with the back of the demon of the mist. Unfortunatly zabuza this time went crashing back onto the hard ground instead of the lake. Team seven flinched at the sight of the burn marks where the ball of ki connected to zabuza's back.

" Damn that kid" muttered zabuza angrily as he eyed goku landing on the ground before him.

" Are you ready to give up now" said goku while his tail blowed in the wind behind him.

" I refuse to lose to some freak with a tail" replied zabuza while going through some hand signs.

"**Suiton: Suiryuudan"** shouted zabuza while a dragon made of water arose from behind him. Goku cupped his hands to the side and began to gather his ki in the palm of his hands. The dragon made of water roared at goku and flew forwards.

" Ka" suddenly a blueish white ball appeared in goku's hands.

"Me" the ball seemed to increase in size.

" Ha me" the ball still grew in size and it seemed to brighten into a bluish white star.

" HA!" shouted goku and thrusted his hands forward and released the legendary technique. A blue and white wave of destruction flew fast at the water dragon and zabuza. The dragon was completely obiliterated by the kamehameha wave and was now heading for the demon of the mist.

" Get down" shouted kakashi for the second time that day. An explosion erupted and sent dust and debrie everywhere. But after all the crazyness, team seven turned there attention to goku and was in awe by the sight. Goku was slowly walking forward with a giant pillar of smoke as his background. When he got to team seven he gave them his famous son grin.

" Sorry about that guys I think I over did it" he said while the others sweat dropped.

" Ughh you brat" said a weak voice. Goku and the others turned there heads to see a bloody and damaged zabuza.

" I'll give you credit brat if it wasnt for my substitution with my last water clone I would be vaporized" said zabuza while he coughed up blood. Suddenly two senbon needles flew out of the tree to there side and imbeded in zabuza's neck. The demon of the mist eye's widened before he slumped to the ground. A figure appeared before them and turned out to be a hunter nin.

" Thanks for helping me capture this one Ive been tracking him for awhile" said the hunter nin while vanashing away with the body of zabuza in a swirl of water.

" Good job team and most importantly you goku" kakashi said while narrowing his eyes at goku who was scratching the back of his head with a grin.

" Guess I got some explaining to do huh" goku asked.

" Yes but that can wait till later for right now tazuna which way is your house" kakashi asked the bridge builder.

" About a mile to the east" said tazuna.

Team seven, tazuna and goku all made it back to tazuna's within the hour without any problems. They walked in and got greeted by tsunami( is that her name?).

" Tazuna your home and I believe this is the ninja you hired" she asked

" Yes thats us miss" kakashi said with an eye smile.

" Well its nice to meet you my name is tsunami and my son inari is upstairs" she greeted. After the introductions kakashi pulled his team along with goku outside to discuss what happened earlier.

" Ok goku what was that you did earlier" he asked seriously.

" What I did.. Oh yea all I did was some simple ki attacks" goku said with a smile. He waited for a response but didnt get one, so he looked at team seven to see kakashi, sauske and sakura with wide eyes while naruto simply raised an eyebrow in either confusion or understanding.

" Di...did you sa..say ki" stuttered kakashi

" Yea why" asked goku.

" Thats impossible no one can use there ki" said sauske.

" Hey what is ki exactly" asked naruto towards his sensie.

" Well naruto ki is everybody's life energy, its kinda like chakra except more potent and destructive, you see we mix our physical energy with our spiritual energy aka ki to get chakra, its possible to use ki by itself but its extremly deadly and mostly will kill you" explained kakashi.

" That is true kakashi but the way for you to avoid killing yourself is to build your reserves so you can hold more of it" said goku.

" Is it possible for us to use ki kakashi" asked sauske with a smile. He was beggining to think this ki stuff will be his key to killing itachi.

" Sorry sauske but no ninja cant use ki" said kakashi.

" Why not" asked sakura.

" Well since ninja like you and me have been using chakra are whole lives its become like a second nature kinda like breathing and eating. Its nearly impossible to unlearn how to do chakra and then learn to do ki" explained kakashi

" Well if thats all clear kakashi I still need some new clothes" said goku while using his hands to show the top of his gi was still torn in half from the top.

" Ok goku, naruto would you please accompany goku and help him find some new clothes"asked kakashi

" Sure kakashi sensie" said naruto with a thumbs up. The saiyan and the demon container left tazuna's to explore the village and find goku some new threads. But when they arrived at the village they were disgusted at what they saw. They saw homeless sick people, children,elders and just other horrible awful things. But luckly they found a clothing store and after a while of searching goku found what he was looking for when it came to his style of clothing. Goku found black anbu pants with a red gi top but he decided to keep his regular shoes. Naruto payed for goku's stuff since he didnt have any money in this new world. They left the village and returned to tazuna's house to eat some dinner. At that night they met tsunami's son inari. Tsunami told the story of what happened to his father and everyone couldnt help but feel sad for the boy.

The next day goku woke up earlier to the sun shining in his face. He quietly left the house to get some training done. He went into the forest and used his ki to make a clearing. At first goku went through a few punches and kicks to stretch his muscles. But then he flew up in the air and went through the punches and kicks like he was fighting invisible opponents. Goku stopped after a few minutes to catch his breath.

" _I wonder what my next exercise should be... oh wait I got it"_ he smiled mentally. Goku gathered some of his energy to a point and with a yell transformed into his kaioken.

Kakashi was sleeping peacefully untill he felt a huge spike in energy. He woke up fast and looked around to see the others sleeping except goku who seemed to be missing. He searched for goku's energy and found it right where that energy spike was.

"_Goku what in the hell are you doing"_ thought kakashi. He quickly left the house and went to the energy to see if goku needed some help. But when he arrived he was shocked at what he found. Craters everywhere, trees snapped or burned and a tired goku floating in the air surrounded by a red aura.

" Goku are you alright" he asked the saiyan. Goku turned his head towards kakashi and gave him a smile.

" Yea kakashi just some training" goku said while decending to the ground.

" Well I must say you definatly look like you had a good workout" he said with an eye smile which goku returned with his famous son grin.

" I must ask though goku what was that red energy" kakashi asked.

" Red energy oh my kaioken, its a transformation which increases the body's strength,speed and power, there is also more then one state of the kaioken like it time two" he explained to the copy cat ninja whos eyes widened.

_" Thats just like the celestial gates"_ he thought to himself.

" Well how many times can you transform goku"

" About twenty" he replied and almost gave kakashi a heart attack. They just left it at that and returned to tazuna's to see naruto and the others waiting for them.

" Hey kakashi sensie, goku san where were you guys" asked sakura.

" Goku was training and I went to get him and speaking of training I think its time for you guys to do some yourself" he said.

" Cool kakashi sensie what training are we going to be doing" asked a excited naruto.

" Were going to climb trees" he replied which made team seven face fault. After they recovered they looked at there sensie like he was crazy.

" Were going to be climbing trees but thats kid stuff" said sauske arrogantly.

"Did I mention you cant use your hands" he said which got team seven and even goku's attention.

Well guys this is where chapter two will end for today. Again the poll for sakura is still open

Lee'

Sauske( If so he will either avoid getting the curse mark or somthing else will happen any ideas?)

Untill next time guys

Master Of The Unknown


	3. Chapter 3

HEY EVERYONE ITS TIME FOR THE THIRD CHAPTER OF GOKU IN KONOHA. FIRST OFF LET ME SAY I FINISHED READING THAT STORY GOHAN'S DILEMA AND I MUST SAY IT WAS A GREAT STORY. I BEGAN READING THE SEQUEL ALREADY AND IM HOOKED ON IT TOO. THE AUTHOR DEFINATLY KNOWS HOW TO WRITE A GOOD DBZ/NARUTO CROSS OVER.

OK ONTO GOKU IN KONOHA. THERE MIGHT BE AT TIMES WHERE THE STORY SEEMS SIMILAR TO THAT GOHAN STORY BUT TRUST ME IT IS A WHOLE DIFFERENT STORY. THE ONLY PROBLEM IS WITH THAT GOHAN STORY IS IT MADE GOHAN'S SUPER SAIYAN FORM A LITTLE TOO WEAK. IM GLAD IT WASNT WERE GOHAN WOULD DESTROY EVERY NINJA HE ENCOUNTERED NOW THATS JUST A BORING STORY. WITH GOKU I WILL MAKE HIS SAIYAN FORM AS STRONG AS IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN(NOT GODLIKE THOUGH). ALSO KAIOKEN WILL BE USED IN THIS STORY AS WELL. OK NOW LETS GET ON WITH THE STORY.

CH3- THE FAILED TRANSFORMATION/NARUTO SAVES THE DAY

I DONT OWN DBZ OR NARUTO

"Did I mention you cant use your hands" kakashi said which got team seven and even goku's attention.

" How would we do that sensie" asked sakura while her silver haired sensie walked over to a tree.

" You just channel a little bit of chakra into your feet and climb up"kakashi answered while demonstrating. His students were amazed as their sensie's feet seemed to stick to the trunk of the tree. When he got back onto the ground he looked at his team with a serious look.

" This is meant to practice chakra control, adding too little chakra will make you fall off the tree but adding too much will make your feet explode off the tree" he said. Naruto and sauske looked at each other in a way most people would consider a challenge. Both the uzumaki and uchiha channeled chakra into there feet and charged the tree. As there feet made contact with the tree, they were only able to make it up a few feet before naruto exploded off from too much chakra and sauske from using too little. Kakashi looked at sakura with a questioning look as if asking why she wasnt doing it. Sakura noticed her sensie's gaze upon her so she channeled chakra to her feet as well and slowly made her way to the tree. Sakura put her foot on the tree and slowly climbed up with her feet. She made it half way up before falling off. But on her second try she made it to the top why sauske and naruto were both struggling to make it to the half point.

" Look sensie I did it I did it" she cheered over and over. Kakashi gave her an eye smile but was thinking somthing else.

_" It seems her chakra reserves are so small that it takes no problem for her to channel it and walk up"_ the son of the white fang thought. Kakashi was brought out of his thoughts by someone poking him on the shoulder. He looked to his left to see our favorite spikey haired saiyan.

" Kakashi what can I do" goku asked.

" Well goku since you can fly it seems pointless to walk up trees so why dont you come with me and tazuna to help build the bridge" kakashi said which got a smile from goku.

" Sure I would love to help" goku said. Kakashi turned back to his team.

" Sakura walk up the tree a few more times, once you mastered it come to the bridge, naruto and sauske keep working on climbing the tree" he announced to his team and began to walk away with goku.

When they made it to the bridge, kakashi and tazuna definatly made use of goku's unatural strength. Kakashi thought it rivaled tsunades mabey even surpassed. An hour into it goku lifted up a thousand pound piece of steel and used some of his ki to weld it into place. Sakura arrived a little while after to see her new friend lifting all that heavy equipment. She asked if it hurt him to lift so much but his reply was.

" Not really but it helps with training a little" goku said as if lifting thousands of pounds were easy.

" Thats the spirit goku" kakashi said while reading his favorite orange icha icha book. Sakura slammed her fist on his head and told him not to read such smut infront of minors. But all he said was, its not smut its great literature. When the sun started to go down goku, sakura, kakashi and tazuna made it back to the bridge builders house. Moments later naruto walked in with a worn out sauske on his shoulder. The two tired genin joined the rest of his team and the others for dinner. Right now goku was in the middle of one of his epic battles from his dimension.

" Piccolo wounded one of my arms and was prepared to deliver the final blow when..." goku stopped telling his story of when he first fought the demon king piccolo when he noticed naruto and sauske.

" Wow guys you look like you worked hard" said goku which got a tired grunt from the two. Naruto and sauske both sat down and began to dig into there food at a pace that brought a smile to goku's face.

" More please" both said after finishing there food. Tsunami happily gave the two genin more food. Inari came down to find the ninja his grandpa hired eating with his mom. He hated to see them act so foolish thinking they had a chance to defeat Gato. Inari took his place at the table and seen the blond and raven haired one eating while the spikey haired one was having a conversation with the silver and pink haired ninja. He thought of his father who died because of gato and it angered him to see people throw there lives away.

" Why why do you fools try so hard your only going to be killed" inari asked team seven while tears formed in his eyes. Naruto was too hungry to focus on the brat as he thought but his question seemed to get the attention of the other members plus goku.

" What do you mean" asked sauske. Inari felt the sadness and rage build up inside him all from the painful memories and whats happened to the village hidden in the wave. He thought it was time to teach these so called ninja a lesson.

" I mean you should just leave, gato is too powerful he will kill you all" inari shouted which got a gasp of surprise from his mother. Naruto looked up from his food to see the son of tsunami crying.

" Dont worry kid were ninja for a reason, we wont rest untill that bridge is built" naruto said and went back to his food. Inari just shook his head at the blond, how dumb could he be was the thought running through inari.

" Fool why dont you just leave us in peace and go back to your so awesome village, you wouldnt no nothing of the suffering weve been through" inari sneered at the kyuubi container who stopped eating all together. He looked up at inari with an expression that said you just fucked up. Faster than even kakashi could track naruto had inari lifted up by his neck coller and slammed into the wall. This got another gasp from tsunami and even sakura while goku and sauske watched on curiously.

" Naruto put him down" kakashi commanded his student who ignored him.

" Suffering, you want to know about true suffering, here it is kid and listen well, my whole fucking village hates me, there have been more assassination attemps on my life then any other ninja in all of konoha, ive been beaten, stabbed, tortured and burned and you sit and cry over your father. I never knew my family you whiney brat, for all I know there dead or they abandoned me. It was only recently that I discovered why they hate me and you want to hear the worst part. Its somthing I cant help, so heres some advice brat if you want some actual change, stop your crying and grow the fuck up" naruto shouted at the whimpering boy who he held against the wall. Naruto released his hold on inari and left the house quickly, probably to let out his frustrations. Inari cried even more and headed up to his room. The rest of team seven and goku turned to kakashi.

" Kakashi is what naruto said true" sniffled sakura who had her own tears shedding from the words of her own blond team mate. Kakashi sighed while nodding his head slowly.

" Yes its all true but in all honesty that was the lightest part of it all, there have been so many horrible things the villagers have done to him, but I cant talk about it much thanks to a law made by our own hokage" he said sadly.

" The hokage made a law that concerns naruto" asked goku who had been quiet ever since inari came down.

" Yes goku but thats enough for tonight come on team lets head to bed" kakashi said and left the table with the rest of team behind him.

{The Next Day}

A young female with raven hair walked into the forest to collect herbs and other berries. But this girl wasnt any normal girl, no her name is haku, she is the apprentice/ tool as she calls herself for zabuza. A few days ago she saved zabuza from being killed by team seven and the kid with a tail. She was about to collect the final herb she needed untill she noticed a body in the clearing. The body was that of a twelve year old with blond hair, whisker marks on his face and a hideous orange jumpsuit. Haku gasped silently as she noticed it was the same boy from copy cat kakashi's genin team. She was now having an internal battle on either if she should kill the boy or leave him be.

_" I must kill him, he might be a problem for zabuza san in the future_" she decided mentally. She crept ever so slowly to the kyuubi containers body and reached her hands to his neck. But before she could choke him, naruto let out a yawn and his eyes started to open slowly.

As naruto opened his eyes, he realised he wasnt the only one in the forest. Naruto's eyes connected with the ones of a teen girl who looked to be just a few years older than him. She had raven hair and was staring down at him.

" You shouldnt be sleeping out here you could catch a cold" the girl said to him as she retracted her hands. Naruto thought for a moment the girl ment to strangle him so he narrowed his blue eyes at the girl.

" Dont worry about me I was just getting some training done" naruto said as he slowly sat up.

" If you dont mind me asking are you a ninja" asked the girl

" Yea a ninja of konoha and future hokage" he smiled at the girl.

" Thats a nice dream you have but why do you want to be hokage" asked the girl.

" So people will finally recognize me as a person and ninja who has gained there respect out of hard work" said naruto with determinaton set in his eyes which haku seen and smiled.

" I forgot to ask whats your name miss" asked our favorite blond ninja.

" My name is haku what about you" the newly introduced haku said.

" My names naruto uzumaki, nice to meet you haku" naruto said with a smile and extended his hand which haku shook.

" So naruto do you have any precious people" haku asked which got a confused look from naruto.

" Precious people what do you mean haku" he asked zabuza's apprentice

" Precious people are the people in your life that you would die to protect and will put everything on the line to make sure there safe" haku said while thinking on how zabuza saved her as a child. Naruto thought about haku's question for a moment untill he smiled.

" Yes there is my old teacher iruka, old man hokage, kakashi sensie and all my friends" he replied.

" Thats good to hear naruto, it seems I must leave now I hope we can meet again some day soon naruto" haku said while collecting the rest of the berries and herbs to help heal zabuza and leaving the demon container by himself.

{ A Few Days Later}

Naruto returned later that day and got his ear chewed off by sakura's loud voice. It surprised him much on how he wanted to choke her just to make her shut up. After that team seven and goku continued training. The night before naruto over worked himself and is resting at tazuna's house while goku and the rest of team seven made there way to the bridge only to notice somthing wrong. Goku noticed it was too silent and a heavy fog was once again layed on the area, making it difficult to see. Everyone heard a groan to there right and seen a worker that tazuna hired with blood seeping from his mouth. The worker looked at tazuna and gave him a smile.

" Tazuna...run hurry" said the worker while he fell to the ground. Kakashi went to check on the man and told the group his heart had stopped. Suddenly an evil chuckle filled the area, the laugh seemed to be taunting them.

" Show yourself zabuza" said a now pissed off kakashi hatake.

" Ahh kakashi its good to see you again and it seems you brought your team and the brat" zabuza narrowed his eyes at goku. Goku didnt notice as he sensed another ki signature in the mist around them. Kakashi lifted his head band to reveal his single sharingan eye. Sauske looked at his sensie and shock was written on the young uchiha's face.

_" The sharingan its impossible he cant be a uchiha, can he"_ questioned sauske in his mind while he watched his sensie.

Haku was running around team seven trying to confuse goku's senses. Zabuza made it clear before they came to finish the job that he wanted haku to fight goku. Goku noticed the signature was running around them like he or she was trying to confuse him so he decided to play along. He looked around trying to find the person who was messing with him.

Haku noticed goku looking around trying to spot her. She appeared behind goku and charged at him from the back.

_" He cant seem to track me its now my time to strike"_ haku thought while running towards goku. Goku smirked to himself and before haku reached him, goku vanished. Haku's eyes widened behind his mask as she seen the saiyan disappear from view. Haku skidded to a stop in the middle of team seven and tazuna.

" What" shouted a surprise sauske before he jumped and threw a kick aimed for the masked teens head. Haku pushed the uchiha's leg out of her way but before she could react, goku appeared and drove his knee into her face. Haku felt the pain and the force behind the impact as she was launched into the air. Kakashi and zabuza were in the middle of there fight when haku soared over them. Zabuza's eyes widened seeing his apprentice fly over head. Kakashi took advantage of zabuza's distraction and pushed his blade aside while landing a strong punch to the face followed up by a kick to the chest. Zabuza rolled on the ground and quickly took his stance. Kakashi went through some hand seals before calling out.

" Water style: great waterfall jutsu" a spiral collum of water shot up from the lake and went straight towards zabuza. Zabuza barely dodged before kakashi came at him again. Today was going to be a long day.

Haku flipped in the air and landed cat like while goku appeared infront of her with a smile.

" Before this goes anywhere else let me say my name is goku and its going to be real fun to fight you" the saiyan said. Haku seemed surprised by what the saiyan said but didnt show it.

" My name is haku and this is where youll be defeated" she raced towards goku and threw a punch which the saiyan caught. Suddenly haku found herself being spun around by goku who was laughing the whole time, he really enjoyed fighting. After the third spin goku released haku into the air and followed after. Goku appeared behind haku and launched a kick into the ice user's back which sent her crashing into the hard earth. Haku groaned in pain from the impact. She know understood why zabuza lost to the kid. If she didnt get serious she would suffer the same fate or worse. She quickly formed three senbon needles in her hand and launched them at goku. It was thanks to his saiyan reflexes that he caught two of them but one slipped through his finger and stabbed his shoulder.

" Hey that hurt" goku complained while pulling the senbon from his shoulder.

" Theres going to be more where that came from" said haku going through some hand seals. Goku's eyes narrowed at the fake hunter nin but got ready for an upcoming attack.

"Makyou Hyou Shou jutsu"(Demon ice mirror jutsu) shouted haku. Suddenly mirrors of ice started to form around the saiyan and the fake hunter nin. The mirrors formed over head into what looked like a dome. Goku watched as the hunter nin stepped into the mirrors.

" In this jutsu I am alot faster, im sorry but this is the end for you goku" said haku. But before she attacked, sauske jumped into the mirror dome with a smirk on his face.

" Cant let you have all the fun can I goku" he asked the saiyan who nodded.

" LETS GOOO!" shouted the uchiha and goku who charged at haku.

{Back at tazuna's house}

Narutos eyes shot open to the sound of screaming. The blond ninja grabbed a kunai knife by his bed and rushed downstairs. He looked to see two thugs trying to take tsunami and inari.

" Hey you fuck tards let them go" naruto shouted.

" Fuck you kid, matt get this kid" sneered one of the thugs. The other thug got a dark grin on his face and rushed towards naruto. Naruto jumped forward and launched a kick to the guys face. The thug was surprised because he thought this was just some regular kid with a death wish. He figured out fast on how wrong he was when that kick by our favorite demon container sent him crashing into his partner. This released the other thug's hold on tsunami who quickly escaped. The thug identified as matt looked at naruto with pure hate.

" Damn you kid" he got up and charged again. Naruto put his fingers in a cross postition

" Kage bushin no jutsu" naruto said while a clone popped into existence. The clone tripped matt while the original rushed forward and caught the falling body of matt with a knee strike to the gut. The clone with punched matt which sent the thug crashing into the ground and not moving.

" Matt dammit" his thug partner said. The thug grabbed inari by the neck and held a knife close to his throat.

" Now im taking the kid and his slut of a mother away and your going to let me leave" the thug smirked. Naruto's eyes narrowed before he began to laugh at the thug. The thug's smirk vanished at the blonds laughter.

" What you dont think I will kill this kid I will" he said while pressing the knife closer to inari's neck.

" What kid are you talking about, do you mean that one by his mom" naruto smirked and pointed at tsunami and surprisingly inari.

" What but I" the thug said shocked and looked down to see blond hair and a orange jumpsuit. Naruto had swithched inari with his clone.

" Replacement jutsu successful" naruto said smugly and then charged forward. The thug was too shocked to notice the charging blond untill the blond's clone elbowed him in the ribs and ducked. While the original jumped up and kicked the thug in the face and sent him crashing into a tree.

Naruto quickly grabbed some ninja wire from his pouch and tied the thugs up. After tieing up the thugs, naruto walked over to a scared tsunami and a sobbing inari.

" Are you guys alright" naruto asked which got a nod from tsunami.

" Im sorry I couldnt help naruto, im so weak" complained the teary eye boy. Naruto put his hand on the kids head and ruffled his hair.

" Its ok kid, just remember never to cry unless your happy" naruto said with a smile.

" Ok naruto I promise" replied the now happy child.

" Well thats good but I got to go my friends need me" Naruto said and raced off towards the bridge. Tsunami looked at the kid with a smile as his figure departed.

" That kid is destined for great things" said tsunami.

{Back to the bridge, ice dome}

Both goku and sauske stood on shakey legs as haku kept drilling them with senbon needles. During the whole thing sauske was able to unlock his sharingan but even that legendary bloodline hasnt been able to help much. Needles were stuck in the arms and legs of our favorite saiyan.

_" Dang this guy is good, in this ice mirror, hes faster than me"_ thought goku.

" Give up you two, theres no way to beat me in this dome" haku said. Goku turned his head away from the fake hunter nin and towards a mirror.

_" If I can escape this dome, then I will be able to recover some energy"_ thought goku while charging his hands full of ki. He threw his hands forward and released a strong ki blast into a mirror which shattered on impact. Goku smiled and turned to sauske who nodded. The uchiha and saiyan both charged the now made exit hopping to escape. Haku seen the two trying to escape, so she jumped from the mirror and tackled the two. She turned to the hole in her ice dome and used chakra to make another mirror. After a new mirror was in place she tried to jump towards it. But before she could, sauske leaped and attached himself to her arm. Haku felt a heavy weight on her arm and turned to see the red eyed uchiha staring at her with a smirk. The ice user was confused by the smirk untill she looked up and seen goku with his fist cocked back.

Goku slammed his fist into haku's face which sent the ice user flying across the dome. Haku's body crashed hard against her own ice mirror. With a groan and her vision a little blurry, she looked up to see a blast of ki heading straight towards her. As fast as the girl could, she sunk her body into the mirror behind her before the blast made contact.

Goku watched as the ice user reentered the mirrors of her dome. Haku drew and threw a senbon at sauske. The senbon lodged into his knee which made the uchiha groan in pain. Sauske's legs finally gave out and he crashed onto the floor.

" Sauske, dammit" swore goku. He looked at haku who looked to be ready to throw more needles.

_I have no other choice, if we want to make it out of here alive I will need to take it up to the next level"_ thought goku while pulling his arms to the side and gathered up energy. Haku looked at the saiyan strangely and wondered what stance, he was taking. The stance left him totally helpless and it slowed him down.

But before the ice user could react, goku let out a scream that not only split the sky, but the heavens. Strong hurricane winds gathered inside and outside of the dome.

{ Outside the dome}

Kakashi and zabuza were fighting untill all of a sudden there was a sudden sky rocket of energy.

" What the fuck, were is that energy coming from" said a shocked zabuza. Kakashi felt for the source of energy and traced it back to the ice dome. Zabuza seen the copy cat ninja look towards the dome of ice haku made. The demon of the mist eyes widened when he came to a realization.

" Thats not haku, and I damn well know its not that raven haired genin of yours, that means its that brat with the tail, what the hell is going on" shouted zabuza.

_"Zabuza's right goku, what in the seven layers of hell are you"_ thought the silver haired jounin before he threw a punch which connected with the distracted zabuza's jaw.

{ Back in the dome}

Goku's energy kept building up. He was pushing past his normal limitations, hoping to awaken his super saiyan power. His blue aura changed to one of pure gold as his screams continued. Underneath goku's gi top the kanji for one appeared and glowed.

Goku's energy suddenly came to a stop, which made the saiyan's eyes widen. His energy then slammed back into him which caused the saiyan to cry out in agony. The kanji slowly faded after doing its job of sealing the saiyans transformation. Goku's cries of pain stopped as he fell to his knees Before the saiyan's body completly fell to the floor, his last thought was of what went wrong.

Sauske awoken to see his saiyan partner drop to the ground. The uchiha quickly charged forward and stood in a defensive position infront of goku. Haku looked as the uchiha defended his fallen teammate. Haku jumped from the mirror with one thought.

_"This is the end...aghhhh"_ the ice users thoughts interupted as a kunai pierced her shoulder. Haku felt pain travel through her body as she pulled the knife from her left arm. Blood dripped from the wound as she turned her attention to the thrower of the knife. Haku's eyes widened in shock and her heart dropped a little in sadness. Standing before her was the genin with blond hair, whisker marks and a terrible orange jumpsuit.

" Naruto Uzumaki has arrived" said the blond ninja with a smile

Thats where we will end this chapter. First off let me say that super saiyan three and four wont be making an appearence in this story. Also let me tell you the difference between that gohan story and mine.

In the gohan story, for gohan to transform he would have to push his power to the limit and break through the barrior. What I plan to do is make goku relive the transformations. And before you say, all he has to do is remember the way he transformed, and there he goes.

No he has to relive the events that pushed him to transform. Well I guess thats it for now. Also I will be making a sequel to this story, which will have super saiyan three and four. And like I said before Im going to make goku stronger but not over power him.

Master Of The Unknown


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone im here with chapter four of goku in konoha. First off let me say im glad some of you enjoy reading this story. Second even though this story does look like gohan's dilema I promise you as a writer there might be similar parts but there will be things you guys dont expect and its my own story. Sometimes I might follow the naruto story plot and sometimes I will make it up from my imagination lol. Well with that being said lets get on with the story. Also for those who havent read gohan's dilema go read it now, wingedfreedom did an excellent job when making it. And now he or she needs to hurry and make an update to their sequel story.

I dont own naruto or goku

Ch4- Goodbye Haku.

_Last time_

_Haku's eyes widened in shock and her heart dropped a little in sadness. Standing before her was the genin with blond hair, whisker marks and a terrible orange jumpsuit._

_" Naruto Uzumaki has arrived" said the blond ninja with a smile_

"Naruto uzumaki has arrived" said the blond ninja with a smile. The demon container looked around his surroundings to see an unconsious goku and sasuke who at the moment looked like a pincoushin. The uchiha seeing naruto walked over to him and got in a battle defense by his side.

" Sasuke what happened to goku" asked the blond worried about his saiyan friend.

" I dont know I was knocked out at the time but right now im ready to fight" said a determined sasuke whos sharingan eyes narrowed at the ice user.

" Sasuke we have to get goku out of here" said naruto who pulled out another kunai knife. The spikey haired saiyan continued to lay on the ground showing no signs of waking up soon.

" Dobe heres what were going to do, you get goku and I will try and burn our way out of here" said sasuke interupting naruto from his thoughts. Naruto nodded to the uchiha and charged forward to the fallen saiyan. But as soon as naruto made the charge, senbon needles flew towards him. Sasuke caught up to naruto and started to deflect the senbon needles. The uchiha smirked at how easy it was to deflect the incoming projectiles thanks to his sharingan of course. The blond ninja finally reached the fallen saiyan and scooped him up in a fireman's carry.

" Sasuke I got goku, do the jutsu now" shouted naruto. Sasuke nodded while going through some hand seals. After the few hand seals sasuke cupped his right hand near his mouth.

**" Katon: Great Fireball"** sasuke said while blowing a huge ball of fire from his mouth towards the mirror closest to him. Haku's eyes widened as she seen one of her mirrors melt from the fireball jutsu. If she didnt do somthing now both ninja's would escape or worse goku would wake up soon. She broke her thoughts when she noticed naruto and sasuke rushing towards the newly made exit. Out of desperation, she quickly formed three senbon and threw them at the escaping genin. Two of the senbon missed before one lodged itself into the calf muscle of naruto.

Naruto yelped in pain as he felt a needle pierce his leg. He fell to the ground with goku with him. Sasuke turned to see his team mate fall to the ground and goku from his shoulder.

" Sasuke get goku out of here, I will cover you" shouted naruto while he quickly got to his feet but limped on his right leg where the senbon needle was lodged. Sasuke looked conflicted at this point, one he could stay and help his team mate or he could escape with his life.

" Dammit dobe dont be a hero" shouted the uchiha. Before naruto could respond the melted mirror suddenly reformed into a new one. Naruto cursed silently and then felt a fist connect to the side of his jaw. The kyuubi container was sent to the ground and clutched the side of his jaw, that was now throbbing in pain. Sasuke charged the now exposed hunter nin. Haku turned to duck under a fist from sasuke. But haku didnt expect for the genin to thrust his knee upward which connected to the ice users face. The ice users face experienced pain from the blow to the face but quickly recoverd and threw another senbon which hit sasuke in the arm and a few pierced his legs. Sasuke fell to one knee and spit up a little blood while cursing to himself.

" I must admit Im impressed that you have survived this long" said haku honestly. She didnt understand where naruto or sasuke got the determination to keep fighting on even though it was a person completly out of their league. Sasuke glared at the ice user before pulling the senbon from his leg. Haku was about to charge forward untill she heard a shout of.

**" Kage Bushin Jutsu"** shouted naruto while three shadow clones appeared. Naruto commanded the three to attack haku while he recovered goku and help sasuke. The three clones charged haku while the original went to his team mates. Haku quickly launched a needle which hit one clone in the neck which caused it to poof. The second threw a punch which haku pushed aside before throwing a chop to its neck also dispelling it. The last clone tried to buy the original more time but just like the others he was struck and vanished in cloud of smoke. Haku quickly ran forward and intercepted the blond ninja with a kick to the face. Naruto didnt expect the attack and was launched away from his team mates. Haku quickly jumped into a mirror while creating more needles.

" Im sorry naruto, but this is where it ends" whispered a sad haku but she knew it had to be done. She launched the needles at the down form of the kyuubi container.

The sound of flesh getting pierced rang out through the dome of ice. Naruto expected to feel pain but when he didnt, he opened his eyes to see sasuke had taken the attack. Sasuke didnt even look back as he felt his energy drain and his vision was getting blurry.

" How pathetic to think my life ends, by saving the dobe of our class" smirked the last uchiha as he fell to the ground. But his body never made it to the ground as naruto caught sasuke's falling body. Naruto checked sasuke to find his skin now pale and felt a little cold.

" Why sasuke dammit why did you take that attack!" shouted naruto while a few tears fell from his eyes. He would never admit it but sasuke was his best friend and rival. To see him in this state, so close to death he couldnt help but tear up a little.

" I dont know dobe, my body just moved" chuckled the uchiha weakly and coughed up a little more blood.

" Shut up sasuke, save your strength" said naruto. Sasuke gripped naruto's arm tightly while his eyes looked at him weakly.

" Naruto, he...hes still out there the man I wanted to kill, my own traitorus brother, please naruto you have to stop him please" begged the uchiha weakly as his vision finally faded to black and layed unmovingly in the arms of naruto.

" Sasuke I promise you I will kill your brother but right now, I must deal with this son of a bitch" cursed a sad and now pissed off naruto. Haku could only watch the scene before her with sadness and with regret buried deep in her heart. She knew naruto would never forgive her and she couldnt blame him.

" He was a great ninja to give his life for you, is this the first time you seen a friend die in battle naruto" asked haku.

" Shut **Up**!" shouted naruto while his voice sounded a little deeper. Naruto's body seemed to tremble with rage because of the ice user before him.

Deep inside naruto's mind, a beast of unholy power awoken. Its red eyes pierced the darkness of the room it was sealed in. The beast chuckled darkly at the scene before him.

**" Well naruto it seems your in a tough little situation, here take some of my power and rip this piece of trash to shreds" **growled the now awakened beast known as the kyuubi who was pissed at being woken up.

Red chakra suddenly swirled around the body of naruto and the fallen uchiha. The air grew dense and the feeling of pure, untainted evil filled the dome of ice. Haku was visibly shaking in her mirror.

_" What is this foul chakra, its so evil and blood thirsty. It should be impossible for chakra to come out in waves like this"_ thought the now scared ice user. The red chakra swirled at the top of the dome of ice before taking the shape of a fox whos face grinned evily at haku which made her shake. The fox head dissappeared and naruto's body began to change. His useually messy blond hair began to spike up. Naruto's whisker marks on his face darkened and his wounds seemed to be closing fast. Naruto slowly put sasuke's body to the ground and stood up with his back turned to the ice user. Naruto turned his body and faced haku and the sight before her almost made her heart stop. Naruto's teeth seemed to sharpen into fangs, but what scared her the most were his eyes. His eyes changed from their regular blue to a chrimson red with black slits in the middle.

**"Im going to slaughter you!"** shouted a now kyuubi power possessed naruto.

Kakashi and zabuza were still going at it when they felt the feeling of evil fill the air. Both warriors seperated from their fight when they felt this power.

" Kakashi do you feel that whats going on" asked the swordsmen

" I dont know" answered the copy cat ninja

_" What is this power, is it goku again or some new ninja"_ thought kakashi untill he felt another pulse of evil. Kakashi's eyes widened when he recognized the power. He hadnt felt that power in about twelve years. The same night the...

" No it cant be thats the kyuubi's chakra" said kakashi quietly but zabuza heard it.

" Kyuubi... wait you dont mean the nine tailed fox I thought your fourth hokage defeated that thing!" shouted zabuza.

" No he sealed the beast away and it seems the seal is beggining to weaken" said kakashi while looking towards the ice dome and seeing the red chakra seep through it. If the kyuubi broke free, then a trail of destruction would soon follow the beasts path. But he was more worried about naruto more than anything else. Kakashi's thoughts were interupted when a loud shatter occured. Both zabuza and kakashi turned to see the ice dome that had trapped both his students and goku, shatter to pieces. The other thing they seen was a body fly out of the dome.

Back in the dome.

The animalistic naruto charged the mirror that haku was in. His fist crashed through the mirror but not befor haku jumped to the next one. Naruto's red chrimson eyes narrowed angrily at missing his target but haku thought differently.

_" That punch would have tore right through me, I have to end this"_ thought haku before releasing a shower of needles onto naruto. The needles rained and lodged themself into naruto's body. Naruto stood still for a moment before he thrusted his arms forward and released a mighty roar that told haku he was now pissed off. The needles flew out of naruto's body and all the mirrors began to crack thanks to the power and pressure naruto was exerting. Haku was about to jump to another mirror before a hand grabbed her arm tightly. Haku's eyes widened behind her mask as she turned to she naruto's animalistic eyes staring deep into her own. Naruto withdrew his fist which was covered by a dark red chakra. Naruto then threw that fist which connected with haku's face. Haku felt ungodly pain and seen white as her body was launched from the impact of the shot and was sent crashing through a mirror to the outside world. Haku's body flew off into the mist and the rest of her ice dome began to shatter. Naruto's red eyes seen haku's body fly off into the mist and took off after it.

Goku eyes slowly awoken to a loud shattering sound. He rubbed his right hand through his spikey raven hair and slowly stood up. Goku looked up to see that the ice dome he was in earlier with sasuke was now falling apart. The saiyan turned his head to see the fallen uchiha.

" Sasuke!" shouted goku as he ran to the not moving body of sasuke. He pressed his fingers to sasuke's cold neck and felt a faint but still a pulse in the uchiha. Goku inwardly sighed before his face took a serious look.

" Sakura bring tazuna here and help sasuke" shouted goku hoping the pink haired girl could hear him. To his luck he heard approaching foot steps and seen her pink hair from a mile away. Sakura and the bridge builder approached goku and sakura's eyes filled with tears at seeing sasuke look so lifeless.

" Goku... is he... de..dead" stuttered sakura hoping it wasnt true. Goku shook his head negatively and sakura let out a breath she didnt know she was holding.

" Sakura Im going to go find naruto, stay here" said goku seriously which got a nod from sakura. He felt for naruto's energy and took off towards him.

Haku slowly off the ground cluthcing her face in pain. She looked up to see naruto's red eyes pierce the mist and glare towards her. He then charged her again with the intent on finishing haku off this time. Haku seen naruto approach to deliver the finishing blow. She closed her eyes, not knowing her mask was slowly falling apart.

_" Im sorry zabuza san but this boy was far too powerful for me, it was fun being your tool and apprentice"_ she thought as the last of her mask slowly fell to the ground.

Kakashi and zabuza were both bleeding and their chakra was decreasing fast. Kakashi ducked under zabuza's blade and threw a kick to the swordsmen's gut which launched him away from kakashi. This gave kakashi enough room to go through a few hand seals.

**"Ninken jutsu"** said kakashi while a few dogs came from underground and bit into a part of zabuza's body. Zabuza refused to scream from the pain he was feeling so he weakly grunted from it.

" My dogs have you incapacitated zabuza and its time for this to end" kakashi held his right hand out while his left hand cupped his wrist. Suddenly blue lightining appeared and gathered in kakashi's hand. It kept growing bigger and lightining danced around the jounin.

**" Raikiri"** shouted kakashi and charged forward intent on ending zabuza's life.

Haku felt no pain, so she opened her eyes to see naruto's fist inches away from her face before it slowly withdrawed. Naruto's red eyes changed back to his regular blue and his other features returned to normal. He recognized the girl from the forest.

" Haku... why" asked naruto.

" Why didnt you finish me off naruto, why didnt you avenge your friend" asked haku completly ignoring naruto's question.

" Haku why do you want me to kill you"

" Because I failed zabuza so now I am useless, broken" haku said and lowered her head.

" Thats so stupid haku your not useless" argued naruto which brought a small smile to haku's face.

" Your words are kind but untrue naruto, I couldnt win so please kill me naruto" haku said not meeting the blond ninja's eyes.

" Why haku why!" screamed naruto. Haku looked up to see small tears form into the blonds eyes. She then told him her story of her childhood along with her meeting zabuza and the life the two had together.

" So I ask you naruto to end my life" haku said.

" Haku I would like to believe in some other life we could have been great friends" naruto said while whipping out a kunai knife. Haku heard the sound of electricity from a few feet away and seen kakashi charge zabuza. Haku's eyes widened and caught naruto's hand before the blade could pierce her head.

" Haku" asked a shocked naruto

" Im sorry naruto but zabuza still needs me" said haku before vanishing away.

Kakashi's raikiri covered hand flew forward hoping to cut through the body of zabuza. He felt a warm liquid splash his face and knew the job was done. But when his eyes opened, they widened because it wasnt zabuza on the end of kakashi's raikiri, it was haku. Haku coughed up blood and fell off kakashi's hand. Her body hit the floor and didnt move while a silent gust of wind blew through the bridge.

Goku finally caught up to naruto.

" Hey naruto, whats up" grinned the saiyan to the blond. Naruto turned to see goku standing with some senbon in his arms.

" Wow goku you look like shit" said naruto bluntly. Goku chuckled at the ninja's words.

" I do dont I, but Ive been worse trust me" goku said while thinking back to his fights with frieza, cell, buu and baby.

" Well we should go find sakura and meet up with kakashi to talk about what happened with sasuke" said naruto sadly while looking down.

" Dont worry naruto sasuke's fine, I checked him before I came looking for you, he still has a pulse" said goku which got a happy grin from the kyuubi container.

" Thats great lets go!" shouted naruto and goku only chuckled. Goku was about to follow him before he felt a power level near by disappear completly. Naruto not hearing footsteps behind turned to see goku with a serious expression plastered on his face.

" Huh goku whats wrong"

" Somebody just died naruto"

Kakashi looked at his bloody hand before looking down at the body of the hunter nin who didnt even look eighteen. He didnt even notice his dogs dissappear and zabuza slowly reach for his sword. The silver haired jounin turned to see goku, naruto and sakura arrive with sasuke in her arms and tazuna behind her. Naruto kneeled down by the body of haku before a lone tear fell from his face. This girl had the same kind of past as him and it hurt to see someone so like him die.

Suddenly clapping echoed through out the bridge. Team seven, goku and zabuza turned to see a pudgy man wearing glasses and a suit appear out from the mist. Behind him seem to be a large ammount of thugs and mercenaries. This pudgy guy with the suit was the reason for all the suffering thats happened in wave country. His name is gato

" Well well what do we have here, the infamous demon of the mist zabuza is actually a bitch, seeing as he got taken down by kids" sneered the fat buisnessman.

" What are you doing here gato" asked zabuza.

" Im here to kill you of course zabuza, I never really had any intention to pay you or that whore apprentice of yours, guys who ever kills the ninja team and zabuza get payed extra also take that young pink haired girl there, she could be of some fun later" said gato while he licked his lips while sakura hid behind her sensie in fear. Before anyone could move, three huge killing intent filled the area. The killing intent came from one zabuza who used his only move able arm to pick up his sword. Naruto was the second one whos eyes changed back to a chrimson red and rose high above zabuza's intent. The only killing intent that matched naruto's was the pissed off saiyan. Goku and naruto could stand alot of things but the thing they both hated the most was the mentioning of rape especially when said threat was directed to their team mate/ friend. Both the ninja and the saiyan were loyal to their friends and to hear such a vile act even mentioned pissed them off. Zabuza barely could lift the sword before a pain shot through his left arm. He dropped the sword next to naruto whos chrimson eyes noticed the weapon. He looked towards the injured swordmen and zabuza noticed him eyeing the weapon as if asking permission to use it. Zabuza seen naruto's chrimson eyes and nodded with approval and a little bit of joy seeing the blood shed that was about to take place. Naruto with kyuubi inhanced strength picked up the weapon.

Across the bridge gato began to sweat as the killing intent kept coming off in waves from the demon container, swordmen and saiyan warrior. Naruto charged forward with zabuza behind him who whipped out a kunai.

" Enough go kill them now!" shouted a gato in fear at seeing his possible death approaching him. The mercinaries wasted no time and charged to intercept the raging genin and injured zabuza. But they were blasted away by a shock wave of power and a shout of

**"KAIOKEN"** Zabuza and everyone else stopped there charge to see goku surrounded in a red aura while his power shot through the roof. Goku's eyes narrowed at the buisness man. Gato backed up in fear and began to retreat while his mercinaries snapped out of their trance and continued their charge towards naruto and zabuza. Goku shot off towards the army of approaching mercenraies with zabuza and naruto at his side. Kakashi decided to stay back and protect his student and tazuna. Naruto and zabuza began to slice and kill thug after thug with their weapon. While goku's fists on their own were weapons of mass destruction. Naruto sliced through the middle of one with zabuza's sword while another tried to take advantage of a distracted naruto. But that thug didnt make it far because zabuza launched a shuriken which lodged into that thugs throat. The thugs just dropped like flys after that as the blood shed went on for a few more minutes. A blood covered naruto looked over to zabuza and was about to return his sword before zabuza stopped him.

" Gaki with my arm like this I wont be able to handle the weight of that sword anymore so how about you keep it" smirked zabuza.

" Hey wait a mintue wheres gato" asked a confused naruto untill he heard a girlish scream pierce the sky. Suddenly goku appeared infront of them with him holding gato by the coller of his suit. The man tried to beg for his life only for zabuza to pierce his chest with a kunai knife. He smirked at the wide eyed buisness man.

" So who gets to finish him off" asked zabuza

" I will, I never enjoyed killing another human but this guy isnt human, hes a monster" stated goku coldly before his grip tightened on his suit. And with one mighty throw sent the tyrant into the air screaming. He cupped his hands to the side while his kaioken aura flared to life. Naruto and zabuza noticed the ball of blue power start to form in goku's cupped hands. Goku began to mentally chant the words while gathering power. When gato was high enough into the air so the shockwave of the blast wont do damage to the bridge, goku thrusted his palms forward with a shout of

"Kamehame Ha" The legendary wave eruputed from goku's palms and shot towards gato. Gato felt oxygen keep decreasing as his body kept going into the atmosphere. He suddenly heard somthing and turned to see a large blue wave of energy coming towards him. When the kamehameha reached him, gato screamed in pain and agony as he was turned to ash. The blast erupted in the sky and sent a shock wave which spread out through the sky. When the shaking and power from the explosion lessened goku's red aura disappeared as he went back to his normal state. He breathed a heavy sigh and looked to see his friend naruto with wide eyes but a smile was on his face seeing the power behind the legendary wave. Goku heard footsteps and turned to see kakashi approaching them with sakura behind.

" That was somthing else goku and mostly you naruto Im impressed" said kakashi with his famous eye smile.

" Thanks" said naruto with his voice not to happy as his now blue eyes turned to see the body of haku laying lifelessly. Kakashi heard naruto's tone of voice and frowned while looking at goku whos face seemed neutral.

" Is this the first time you seen someone die in battle goku" asked kakashi to the saiyan who turned his head to the copy cat ninja with a small frown.

" I wish I could say it was but no" said goku which got kakashi to look sadly at the saiyan. He thought goku had to have been very young to experience death but what he doesnt know is goku has killed many times just to save the ones he loved and the whole universe, but just because he killed for the right reasons, didnt mean he liked doing it.

" Well thats one less person to give the death speech to" said kakashi who then turned his head to see zabuza kneeling by haku's body. Zabuza turned his head to kakashi.

" Kakashi since were no longer enemies do you think we could bury haku" asked zabuza.

" Of course zabuza" said kakashi.

They spent the next few hours burying haku with naruto and zabuza saying their goodbies to the fallen ice user. When they all returned to tazuna he was a little reluctant to let zabuza in but after explaining he was no longer a threat, he was allowed entrance into his home.

Goku, team seven and even zabuza after a few days finished the bridge and was about to head back to konoha. After two days since the battle zabuza was going to leave before kakashi explained that he would be able to stay in konoha. Zabuza was hesitant at first but after hearing that he would be protected from hunter nin, he accepted. Now they stood at the bridge about to depart for home. Inari was shedding tears at seeing the kid he now considered an older brother was leaving. But naruto told him one day he would visit and never to cry unless he was happy.

" So grandpa what should we name the bridge" asked inari. Tazuna seemed confused at first at what actually to call the bridge untill he smiled.

" How about the great naruto bridge" said tazuna with a smile towards the blond genin who had a look of shock before it was replaced with a smile.

" Thanks tazuna I would be honored to be named after your bridge, but I thought of a better name"

" And what name would that be naruto" asked kakashi to his young student who smiled his trade mark foxy grin.

" How about the great haku bridge" he said which got a smile from zabuza and his sensie.

" The great haku bridge it is" said tazuna while the crowd of wave civilians who showed up to thank their heros cheered in approval. Team seven, goku and zabuza waved goodbye to the wave country as they made there way to konoha.

Kakashi and zabuza were suprised to find they liked the same kind of books which were the famous icha icha, so on the way back they were discussing that and how it was great literature. Sakura kept trying to ask out sasuke who ignored her while naruto was silent the whole way. Goku was also silent but his thoughts kept drifting back to his super saiyan transformation. He couldnt understand why it didnt work, he did what he always did but somthing went wrong.

"_ What happened, why couldnt I transform"_ thought goku.

What the hell zabuza survived. The bridge was now named after haku instead of naruto. Naruto now has zabuza's sword, man whats going to happen next. Well let me tell you the end of the next chapter might surprise you. Cya untill next time.

Master Of The Unknown


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys sorry for not updating the story in so long Ive been kinda busy and all but heres chapter five.

I dont own Dbz or Naruto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

The sun shined down on Team Seven, Zabuza and Goku as they made their journey back to The Hidden Leaf Village. The group walked in silence and the only sounds that were heard was from nature itself. Goku was relaxed as he inhaled the smell of the flowers around him and the nice cool breeze blew through his spikey locks of hair. Even though the full blooded Saiyan was at peace, his mind still drifted to when he tried to transform into a Super Saiyan. He did it the same way he always did but somthing went wrong, Goku just didnt know what it was yet. Goku's onyx eyes looked towards the lanky Jounin of Team Seven, who was reading an orange book. Mabey Kakashi could tell him what went wrong, but he didnt want to ask while everyone else was around. Goku didnt care if the others knew he was a Saiyan, he just wanted to keep his true power under wraps as long as he could. But what bothered Goku the most was when his power suddenly came to a stop, like it hit a wall or somthing. Then it seemed like his own power attacked him, taking the Saiyan out of action and leaving Sasuke and Naruto to fight by themselves.

Team Seven, Zabuza and are favorite Saiyan hero kept walking untill the beauty of the sun dissappeared behind the horizon and gave away into the night. Zabuza went to go collect firewood while the Genin of Team Seven searched for their dinner that evening.

Goku mabey be a bit of a knuckle head himself but when he saw a chance to talk to Kakashi alone, he was going to take it. While the others fished in a near by stream, Goku fazed into the water, captured the biggest fish that he could find and fazed out before the others knew what was going on.

The Copy Ninja looked up from his book with a raised eyebrow as he seen Goku return from fishing with a huge Salmon or mabey a Tuna, slung over his shoulder. On the way back, Kakashi knew Goku wanted to speak to him about somthing, the looks he gave Kakashi was a clear indicator of that. Goku looked over to see Zabuza who was now sharpening a kunai after collecting a good bundle of firewood. Seeing that the ex Mist Swordsman was out of hearing range, Goku decided to break the silence.

"Hey Kakashi san can I ask you somthing"

The Jounin looked at Goku knowing somthing must be important if he didnt want the others to know about it. "Sure Goku, what is it?"

"Do you remember our battle back in the village when me and Sasuke had to fight that ice guy?"

Kakashi began to wonder which part of the battle the Saiyan was mentioning. That fight was nothing but surprises, from Sasuke unlocking the Sharingan to Goku unleashing hell on earth and Naruto using the Kyuubi's chakra. "You mean the part where you unleashed a big amount of power and almost blew us away?" Kakashi's attempt at a joke got Goku to rub the back of his head in embaressment.

"Yup thats the part. Can you not mention what im about to say to the others" Kakashi gave a nod as he was one to also harbor secrets so if Goku wanted to inform the Copy Ninja about one of them. It wasnt his place to let the others know about it. "First off the term Saiyan isnt really a clan name its actually a race of alien warriors" Goku began explaining the whole origins of the Saiyans and what a Super Saiyan was to what happened when he and Sasuke was battling Haku. By the end of the story, on the outside Kakashi appeared to be calm but on the inside he was shocked as hell to find out this kind of information.

"Is this the first time thats happened?" Kakashi asked which got a nod from Goku.

"And back where your from this has never happened before?" Goku once again nodded while the student of the fourth actually had to ponder what happened to this Saiyan warrior.

"Nope when I first transformed into a Super Saiyan, it was after an evil tyrant named Frieza killed my best friend Krillin" Kakashi glanced towards Goku before an idea came to the Jounin's mind.

"Goku take off your gi top, I think there might be a seal on your stomach that might be cutting you off from your transformation"Goku did as instructed and then began to power up. The ground underneath Goku buckled from the sheer force that he was exerting. Not to long a golden aura surrounded Goku like a fire.

Then the seal appeared on the Saiyans abdomen.

Goku felt his power once again slam into an unknown barrier before it bounced back at him, causing the Saiyan to grit his teeth as pain ran through each nerve and muscle. Goku began to fall but Kakashi catched him before he could hit the ground. After getting the wobbly feelings out of his legs, Goku stood up and put his gi top on.

"Yup there is definatly a seal on your body Goku"

"But why would there be a seal on me?"Asked the Saiyan.

"I think it had somthing to do with you crossing over into our world Goku, but the sad thing is I have not the knowledge or the required power to help break it"Goku gained a sad look because what if he needed his Super Saiyan power and if he couldnt access it, he would be screwed."But there is someone back in Konoha who might be able to help you with your problem"

"Who might that be"Goku's eyes changed from sad to hopeful.

"Theres the Hokage of course, then theres Tsunade but sadly shes no where to be found and Jiraiya hasnt been seen for awhile either. So for now your best hope would be Sandaime Sama" Goku raised an eyebrow while Kakashi produced a small sweat drop. "Look out of those three, Jiraiya would be your best since he knows more about seals but the others arent amatures when it comes to them either. I think its possible for you too as well Goku"

Goku scratched his head before asking what he meant.

"He means that you should try reliving the same situation that made you transform and throwing a shit ton of power behind it as well"A voice said. Goku and Kakashi turned to see Zabuza leaning against a tree a few feet from them while crossing his arms.

"Zabuza how much did you hear?"Asked the Saiyan which got a chuckle from the Swordsman.

"Dont worry kid I wont tell the other brats anything and to answer your question since you started telling him what a Saiyan was. And I must say thats fucking crazy you being an alien in all" Goku chuckled and thanked Zabuza that he wasnt going to tell the others.

"But like I was saying, you could probably shatter the seal if you try feeling the same emotions that caused you to transform in the first place but Im guessing you also need to be in a life or death situation as well. And when you get those emotions, throw a whole bunch of power behind it and that seal wont stand a chance"Zabuza explained. The conversation dropped there as the Genin of Team Seven returned with dinner. Naruto and Sakura asked Kakashi why some of the ground was shattered but he ignored it and kept on reading his book. Naruto used his new sword that Zabuza gave him to help chop the firewood before they cooked their meal. The group of ninja and one Saiyan ate in silence before they all decided to get some rest.

Almost a week passed before Team Seven, Zabuza and Goku seen the front gates of Konoha. Kakashi was ready to collect his pay and file the after mission report. The night after his discussion with Goku and Zabuza, the Copy Ninja sent a summons ahead to make sure the Hokage knew of the two guests they were bringing back and a request file so they could join the Leaf Village. The team checked in at the front gates and made their way inside the village. Sakura kept talking about how she was going to go see her parents after being gone for awhile. Naruto wanted to grab some ramen because the poor blond hadnt eaten the so called food of the gods in forever and Sasuke just wanted to be alone. Goku noticed the streets of the village was lined with shops and other various buisnesses. Goku's eyes looked at the mountain that seemed to stand over all of Konoha. He noticed that faces were carved in the side, so that must have meant those were some important people. The blond ninja seen what Goku was staring at.

"Thats the Hokage Monument, all the Hokages have there face on there and one day I know mine will be carved right with them"Naruto smiled before looking at his sensei. "Kakashi sensei are we finished because Im going to grab some ramen" With a wave of his hand, Kakashi dismissed his Genin team who took off across the rooftops heading to do what they had planned for the day. Kakashi looked back at Goku and Zabuza.

"Well guys lets get going, the Hokage is expecting us"Kakashi began to lead the way with the Swordsman and Goku following behind. The walk to the tower was silent and Goku watched the enviorment around him. He seen masked ninja jump around delivering what looked like scrolls of some kind to each other before vanishing. Goku also noticed a big building and when Kakashi seen what had the Saiyans attention he couldnt help but chuckle.

"Thats the Academy where we train young kids who want to be future shinobi. They go through about three to four years of it before they get assigned a Jounin sensei that will test them to see if there ready to become Genin for Konoha" Goku noded his head and the trio finally made it to the tower. Goku and Zabuza both noticed how alive with activity the tower seemed to be. With shinobi entering and exiting with different emotions on there face. Some were happy,sad,bored and some had a bit of rage. Kakashi lead the two up mulitiple stares before finally after ten minutes and like three hundred stares, the trio came to a stop outside a door which was guarded by two masked ninja again. Zabuza seen Goku's look of confusion about the strangely dressed Shinobi.

"Those are Anbu, they help maintain the peace of the village while doing missions and other stuff"Zabuza explained. The two Anbu nodded to Kakashi before giving permission for them to enter.

The Hokages office was fillied with multiple paintings, a soft rug, a couch and a desk. The windows beside the desk gave you a full view over the entire village.

"It seems your mission was a success Kakashi"

The Jounin nodded and Goku analized the Hokage. His wardrobe consisted of a strange hat and robes that were both red and white with diamond shape patches on it.

"Im guessing this is the boy with the tail you were talking about and the other must be Zabuza"

"Yes Hokage Sama this is him and the same shinobi I fought at the Land Of The Waves. Young Goku here was introduced to me and my team in a way that would make you think Im crazy" Kakashi said. The Hokage held out his hand for the two warriors to shake.

"My name is Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage of Konoha"

Goku shook the mans hand with a smile. "My name is Son Goku and Im extremly thankful for you letting me stay in your village.

"Its no problem my boy"The Hokage's attention turned the former Seven Swordmen member. Zabuza and the Hokage shook hands before he returned to his seat. Sarutobi pulled out his pipe and began to smoke it.

"Well Goku kun since this village has a certain economic system, we could set you up with an apartment and some money if you would like?" The Hokage said.

"No thanks Sarutobi, I can find my own food and I have no problems helping out around the village with missions, so as long I work for Konoha mabey my stay here can be free"Goku asked which got a nod from the Hokage.

"Ok that could work and what about you Zabuza san"

"I could teach the Academy students the art of Kenjutsu and help them become better with a weapon" Zabuza offered and Sarutobi also nodded to his request.

"Ok now thats done, theres the problem of assigning Goku kun here to a team"The Hokage stroked his beard while trying to come up with a solution.

"Why not place him on Team Seven, Me and the others wouldnt mind having this extra addition to our team and besides it could be fun" Kakashi said.

"Ok thats settled and what about this seal Kakashi told me about Goku kun?" The Sadaime asked. Goku shrugged before putting his hands to his side and was about to power up. Both shinobi seeing this grabbed Goku's arm to stop him.

"Goku how about you power up to where we can see the seal"Kakasi said.

"Yeah no need for you blowing this place to hell because you tried to transform"Zabuza added. Goku nodded and pulled down his gi top. The Saiyan began to gather his Ki and soon enough the Kanji appeared. Sarutobi put out his pipe and began to draw every single detail the seal held. After finishing his work, The Hokage told Goku he could drop his power. Goku released his energy and the Kanji disappeared with it.

"I will begin to study the seal, and Goku kun take this hirai-ate with you so others will recognize you as a shinobi for Konoha" Goku took the headband from the Third and tied it around his right bicep. Zabuza was given a similar one and tied it around his head.

"Also Goku kun make sure to hide your tail, dont want people seeing it and having a panic attack"Goku nodded and his tail went around his waist like a belt. The Hokage then dismissed the trio. After leaving the tower, Kakashi gave them the peace sign before vanishing in a swirl of leaves. Goku turned his head towards Zabuza.

"Hey Zabuza want to go get some training done"Goku asked.

"Sure kid"After asking around, the duo was given directions to a training area on Konoha's outskirts. The training field consisted of multiple trees and a river stream right behind two newly Konoha shinobi arrived and began to stretch. After stretching, Goku took his martial arts stance while Zabuza whipped out a kunai. The two grinned at eachother, well Goku guessed Zabuza was grinning since the bandages around his mouth curved upwards. Both warriors charged the other, fists cocked back and ready to battle.

The sound of footsteps walking and voices could be heard approaching the same training field but both the Saiyan and Swordman was to busy trading fists to notice.

"Ready Akamaru to get some serious training done"A bark was his only response. The male had red markings on his cheek with slitted eyes and some sharper than normal fangs. He wore a jacket with fur around the coller and a small white puppy dog sat on his head. Following behind the male was another boy his age with a high collered jacket and wore glasses. And next to him was a girl with a jacket on, short blue hair and lavender eyes. She was pushing her fingers together in a nervous manner.

"It seems were not alone"The Jounin sensei of there group announced. Team Eight turned looked out in the training field to see two people sparring. One was a boy with spikey black hair, wearing a red gi top and black Anbu pants. There was a brown looking belt around his waist. There was a Konoha hirai-ate around his bicep.

The other was an adult with messy brown hair, and bandages wrapped around his face. Looking closer, Kurenai recognized the adult male from the Bingo Books as Zabuza Momochi. She was confused on why there was a hirai-ate on his head as well.

"Whos the kid, he wasnt apart of the graduating class and he isnt Chuunin because hes wearing no vest"Kiba said watching as the two warriors fought the other.

Goku did a couple of handsprings to create some distance between him and the Swordsman. Zabuza did some quick handseals before shouting out

**"Suiton:Suirou"** A giant bubble of water shot from the stream and trapped Goku in a prison made out of water. Zabuza walked up and tapped the water sphere mockingly.

"It seems I won this little battle Goku"He said before he felt cold hard steel press against his neck. He turned to see Konoha's Genjutsu mistress holding a kunai at his throat.

"Release him"Kurenai said with narrowed eyes. Zabuza began to chuckle as she pressed the kunai harder against his neck.

"Oh please bitch what are you going to do"He said and Hinata gasped hearing such language used on her sensei. Kiba growled at this, and decided to make himself known.

"Hey dude lose the cool guy act, she will tear you to pieces starting with a kunai lodged in your throat" Kiba said which got a louder chuckle from the Swordsman.

"Oh cute Kurenai brought her Genin team as well and it seems the one with the dog on his head barks the loudest, oh well those kind of shinobi are the first to die"Zabuza said and Kiba growled again. He was about to respond untill they all heard a yell that sound muffled. All shinobi present turned there attention to the sphere of water and seen Goku yelling and the water was thrashing around madly.

"Oh shit"muttered Zabuza and Kurenai raised an eyebrow and wondered what his problem was. The prison of water suddenly burst open and water sprayed everywhere. Kurenai looked shocked as the boy who was trapped in that airless prison was suddenly free and had a grin plastered on his face.

"You almost had me there Zabuza and why is there a women with a knife at your neck"Goku's grin gone replaced with a look of confusion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

Im going to end chapter five there and first off sorry about the scenes with Goku and Kakashi talking about the seal. But that was the only way Goku could figure out what the hell happened as we all know hes not as smart as his son is. And for the Hokage scene well how else would Goku be introduced along with Zabuza. And at the end I bet you were expecting Team Gai but no its Team Eight. Lets see how this changes things for Konoha.

MasterOfTheUnknown


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys Im here with chapter six of Goku In Konoha. First off let me say Im thinking of doing a similar cross over like this but alot different and it has Pan in it. I want your guys opinion if I should post it. And I want to say in that story, it wont start at the wave but during the Chuunin exams. Anyway back to the story.

I Own nothing, Not Naruto or Goku

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

"You almost had me there Zabuza and why is there a women with a knife at your neck?"Goku's grin gone replaced with a look of confusion.

"Kid how dumb are fighting against some Jounin level shinobi like Zabuza, do you have a death wish or somthing?"The woman screamed at Goku. Zabuza then got a funny idea that came to mind.

"Goku this is Kurenai, the Genjutsu mistress of Konoha and shes trying to kill me, I need some help"Zabuza said with fake anime tears running down his eyes. Kurenai looked at the Swordsman like he was crazy before she heard a growl. She looked up to see Goku's onyx eyes were narrowed and sharpened.

"Release him now"Demanded the now angry Saiyan. Kurenai had to admit this kid had balls to talk much less demand anything from her.

"Kid I dont know who you think you are but you better run off now"She said as her eyes narrowed at the Saiyan.

"I will give you one last chance to release Zabuza or else"Goku said eyes never leaving Kurenai's.

"Or else what"She said and expected the kid to back down. But sadly she doesnt know Goku is actually a man whos saved his universe countless times and was stuck in his childhood body. Kurenai blinked and Goku vanished from sight. Her eyes widened at the speed the Saiyan showed before he fazed infront of her. The Genjutsu mistress felt pain and seen stars dance in her vision as Goku back handed her and sent the Jounin flying into the river.

"Kurenai Sensei!"Shouted Hinata.

"Thats it this kid is going down"Kiba said while Akamaru growled in agreement. Kiba activated his man beast transformation where he got on all fours like a dog and his pet changed into an exact copy of him.

"Fang over Fang"Said Kiba who jumped and began to spin in a mini tornado. Goku turned his head and seen the tornado like attack spiraling towards him. The Z fighter threw his hands forward and caught the attack before it reached him. As the spinning attack died down, you could see the shocked faces of Kiba and Akamaru. Gripping both of there wrists tight, Goku began to swing them fast untill dirt began to rise around them like a small dust hurricane. Goku released Kiba and his carbon copy and sent them crashing into the forest around them. Goku turned to the rest of Team Eight and took his battle stance. While this was happening Zabuza was watching and laughing his ass off. Unknown to both of them, Kakashi was watching in a tree above and could help but chuckle quietly as Goku sent his fellow Jounin in a river and threw one of her students into the forest.

"_Never underestimate an opponent Kurenai, even if he or she looks like a kid because you never know how powerful they might be"_ Kakashi thought.

Goku felt prickiling go up his legs and looked down to see what looked like a whole army of bugs crawling up his legs. The Saiyan tried to brush them off but they kept on coming.

"Its useless, my insects will drain your chakra before you can get them off your body" Shino said while adjusting his glasses. The bugs began to swarm Goku untill it formed a small cacoon on him.

"There its done, now we wait untill hes out of chakra" Shino said to his teammate who noded but she was still concerned for her other teammate and Sensei. Suddenly you could hear alot of popping and Shino looked over to see the hive of insects he sent at the kid burst open.

"They tried taking my energy so I gave them what they wanted, it seems like your insects couldnt handle it"Goku smirked before fazing out of sight. Shino doubled over in pain as Goku buried his fist into Shino's gut. Since the Abrume clan used there bugs and didnt practice Taijutsu there was no way for Shino to defend himself. Goku jumped up and delivered a fierce roundhouse kick which sent the bug user to the other side of the field.

"Trigrams Sixty Four Palms!" Goku turned to the last member of Team Eight to see her already in motion. Hinata began to strike Goku with the fighting technique that made the Hyuuga clan fierce opponents.

"Two Palms..Four Palms..Eight Palms" The attacks kept coming as Hinata attempted to close Goku's chakra points. Just one problem though,Goku didnt use chakra so there was not any points to close. Hinata got down to the last strike of her technique.

"Sixty Four Palm Strike!"Hinata shouted but at the last second Goku caught her outstretched palm. Hinata's Byakugan eyes widened as no one in the history of the shinobi world has ever caught a Hyuuga's fist while they were finishing the Trigrams Sixty Four Palm Strike. Goku panted, even though he had no chakra points, it didnt mean those palm strikes didnt hurt like hell.

"Wow thats some fighting technique there, it felt like you were hurting both my outsides and my insides"Goku said.

Kurenai rose to the rivers surface and gasped for air. She put her hand on her cheek where the brat struck her and she hissed in pain. She couldnt believe hows hard the kid could hit. Her gaze drifted to see Goku catch Hinata's palm strike. Thinking he was going to hit Hinata, she raced out of the water and started to doing what she did best. She cast a Genjutsu on Son Goku.

Goku was about to release Hinata from his grasp. He never liked hitting women and the only ones he would ever strike would be the ones who threatened his friends,family or the earth. Suddenly the tree from behind Hinata started to move. Goku looked at the tree as its branches snared his limbs and tied him to the trunk of the tree. The women he sent crashing into the river emerged from the trunk of the tree, kunai in hand. Goku struggled to free from the tree but it wouldnt budge.

"Face it kid, your trapped like a monkey who got caught by the tail"Kurenai said and Goku stopped struggling. If theres anything you shouldnt call or compare a Saiyan to, its a monkey. Goku growled before gathering his power and released a yell. Trees started to break and bend as Goku's power kept rising. Kurenai's eyes widened as the kids chakra levels shot through the roof. Suddenly the illusion shattered and Goku was free of the tree that binded him. His onyx eyes glared at Kurenai who gulped and put up her defense. Goku fazed infront of the Jounin and swung with a right haymaker. Kurenai ducked the attack and attempted to punch Goku's midsection. Goku used his left hand to swat the attack away. Goku then landed a hard combo of two punches and a kick to the chest. Kurenai whipped out a few shuriken and kunai as threw them as fast as she could. Goku was able to catch the shuriken but had to dodge the kunai. He dodged most of them but one made a cut across his right thigh. Goku hissed in pain before he crushed the shuriken in his hand. Kurenai was flabbergasted to see a boy who looked to be around the same age as her students crush metal shurikens with ease. Goku then had an idea and slipped into a stance most football players get into during a game. His hands placed onto the ground and his body into a crouch position. Before Kurenai knew what happened, Goku flew at her and elbowed her across the face. Goku then procedded to kick Kurenai multiple times before he finally delivered a harsh blow to the gut. Kurenai doubled over in pain and coughed up a mixture of blood and saliva. Kiba finally came out of the woods holding his head while Akamaru followed behind. When seeing his fallen Sensei, Kiba ran and stood infront of her like a sheild. Shino did the same thing except his right arm was around his bruised ribs. Hinata also joined her team, Byakugan activated and palms outstretched, ready to defend her Sensei.

"Ok Goku thats enough comedy for one day" Zabuza said and Goku turned to see him chuckling at his confused expression.

"What do you mean comedy Zabuza san, you told me she was trying to kill you"Goku said while the Swordsman laughed out loud.

"No Gaki she was not trying to kill me it was a joke but seeing her get a beat down along with her team was funny as hell to watch" Goku then understood that Zabuza had tricked him. The Saiyan turned to Kurenai who cough up more blood and saliva.

"She seems to be seriously injured, mabey we should do somthing?" Zabuza said while an idea popped into Goku's head. His hands searched his gi's pockets before he pulled out a small bean. Goku frowned at seeing this was his last Senzu bean but he accidentally injured Kurenai so he had to do whats right. He walked over to the fallen Genjutsu mistress and when her team seen him approaching they retook there battle stances. Goku held up his hands is surrender and defense.

"Guys calm down this was an accident, Zabuza san tricked me into believeing your Sensei was trying to kill him"Goku rubbed the back of his head, embarassed about the whole situation. Team Eight dropped there fighting stances before attending Kurenai. Goku crouched next to the fallen Jounin and placed the bean in her mouth.

"Chew it and swallow, I gurantee you will feel a whole lot better Kurenai san"Doing as she was told, she chewed and swallowed the strange bean. The Jounin's eyes widened as she felt her chakra levels restore and begin to increase. Her injuries healed and she felt no pain.

"What was that you gave me"Kurenai asked and Goku gave his famous Son grin. "Its a Senzu bean, a little bean that can heal any and all injuries while leaving you full for ten days"Goku said which got Team Eight to stare in disbelif. The Saiyan held out a hand which Kurenai took and helped her to her feet.

"I think we might have gotten off on the wrong foot Kurenai san, my name is Son Goku" He said.

"Nice to meet someone so young, yet strong enough to fight a Jounin" She grinned at Goku. Kurenai then pointed at Kiba.

"Goku kun this is Kiba Inuzaka" Kiba nodded his head while an arrogant yet friendly smirk crossed his face. She pointed to the kid with the glasses.

"This is Shino Abrume"Shino adjusted his glasses and gave off his own nod.

"Im sorry about your bugs Shino san"

"Think nothing of it Goku san, you did what you had to do to survive and besides I can always find more insects"The regularly quiet Shino said. Kurenai then pointed to the girl in the jacket with blue hair and lavender eyes.

"And last but certainly not least this is Hinata Hyuuga"Kurenai said.

"Nice to meet you Hinata san and you have strong strikes with those palms of yours"Goku said while Hinata blushed from his praise.

"Thanks Go..Goku kun"Stuttered a shy Hinata.

Above them another figure appeared next to Kakashi wearing a Chuunin vest and had a scar across his nose. Kakashi looked up from his book to see Iruka standing before him.

"Greetings Iruka san did you enjoy the fight"Kakashi asked which got a sigh from Iruka.

"At first when you told me how strong this kid was I didnt belive you but seeing this changes everything"Iruka said.

"So you have a change of heart about if I should enter my team or not in the Chunnin Exams?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X  
FlashBack

_Kakashi returned back to the tower to see his fellow Jounin surrounding him which consisted of the Genjutsu specialist Kurenai Yuhi, Asuma Sarutobi and Konoha's supposed Green Beast Gai. The Hokage blew out a puff of smoke as his eyes glanced from Jounin to another. _

_"Today were here to discuss the upcoming Chunnin Exams and I would like to know who wants to enter their team" The Third asked and seen his son was the first to raise his hand._

_"I, Asuma Sarutobi want to enter my team which consists of Choji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara and Ino Yamaka" Asuma said and he turned to see his girlfriend Kurenai raise her hand as well._

_"I, Kurenai Yuhi, would also like to enter my team which consists of Kiba Inuzaka, Shino Aburme and Hinata Hyuuga"._

_"Yosh, I the beautiful Green Beast of Konoha, enter my team of Neji Hyuuga, Tenten(Idk her last name) and Lee"_

_"Team Seven which consists of Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki and Son Goku will enter as well" Kakashi said while the other Jounin looked at him for announcing a student they never heard of. Kakashi didnt pay them no mind as he read his book._

_"Wait a minute, there just fresh out of the Academy Genin you cant let them compete atleast give them a year of experience and who the hell is Son Goku?"Said Iruka._

_"Son Goku is someone you shouldnt take lightly as I will tell you now if you do I pray to Kami for your soul to be saved"Kakashi said, his eyes never leaving his book._

_"Dont you think your giving this kid a little bit to much credit Kakashi san?"Iruka asked and Kakashi looked up from his book with an eye smile._

_"Nope and If that dont convince you, then come with me after this and I will show you why he isnt someone to take lightly"Kakashi said_

_"Meeting Dismissed" boomed the voice of the Third Hokage_

_Flashback end_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

"Yes I do believe everone of them is ready for the Chunnin Exams, mostly Naruto though"Iruka said and Kakashi nodded in agreement.

"Naruto has grown up alot since becoming a Genin and even made friends with Sakura,Goku and even Sasuke though we both know he wont admit it"Kakashi said.

"Naruto is destined for great things Kakashi, just like his father"Iruka said

"So you know who his parents are huh?"Kakashi asked obviously amused. Iruka smiled and noded his head in agreement.

"His mother Kushina would always babysit me when ever my own parents were busy so in a way Naruto and I our like brothers" Kakashi put away his book before looking at the field seeing both Team Eight, Goku and Zabuza leaving.

"Well Iruka Im going to be heading home"Kakashi vanished in a swirl of leaves while Iruka did the same.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

Goku walked around Konoha as people began to close down the shops for the night. The Saiyan seen a little stand named Ichiraku's ramen was still open. Goku laughed as his stomach growled, obviously demanding food. Goku entered the stand and seen a familiar head of yellow hair.

"Hey Naruto"Goku said and the Kyuubi container turned to see his new friend and teammate sit by him with a smile.

"Goku, hey how are you doing?"Asked Naruto.

"Im fine just a little hungry and if your here I guess your starving as well?"Naruto nodded his head and both laughed as there stomachs began to growl at the same time. After a few bowls of ramen or as Naruto called it the food of the gods, the Saiyan and Naruto left the ramen stand.

"Hey Naruto is it ok if I sleep at your place tonight?"Goku asked and Naruto flashed his Fox Grin.

"Of course you can, it will be fun having a roommate, just get your own ramen though"Naruto said while smiling that he not only had a new friend and teammate but also a roommate. Both Naruto and Goku made it to the blonds apartment as night fell.

"Sorry its kinda small its just I live alone and I dont have much people come over so"Naruto was trying to explain why his room was a little messy but Goku waved it off.

"Its fine Naruto,we better get to bed"Goku was given a blanket and pillow as he layed on the floor.

"Night Naruto"

"Goodnight Goku"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X  
Thats where I will stop this chapter at, so what did you think. Goku meeting and getting into a fight with team eight. Now hes Naruto's roommate. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Keep looking out for more.

MasterOfTheUnknown.


	7. Chapter 7

**My comments to the reviews Ive been given.**

**Figglewiggle24- Yes the powerlevels will be changed alot.**

**Jewlbunny- Thanks for the review :D**

**DragonNoob- Thanks as well for the review and I hope you enjoy the story because from now on, it will change from here.**

**I dont own DBZ Or Naruto, so lets get on with the story!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X**

Goku and Naruto were awaken from there peaceful slumber by a loud pounding at the door. Goku was having a dream about back home and his family while Naruto was dreaming about ramen(What else is new). The blond Uzumaki yawned before opening his door to find Zabuza standing on the other side.

"Zabuza san do you have any idea what time it is, what the hell do you want!"Shouted Naruto while Zabuza sweat dropped at the blonds outburst. _"Someones not a morning person"_ Zabuza thought.

"Kakashi wanted me to tell you, he wants you and the gaki over there to meet him at the Memorial Stone at noon for somthing important" Zabuza said while Naruto nodded.

"So what do you have planned for today Zabuza san?"Goku asked.

"Well kid Ive got to go to the Academy and begin teaching the others on how to use a sword in combat. Time for the tortu...I mean lesson to begin"Zabuza said as he vanished in a swirl of water. Goku could have sworn he heard the Swordsman laughing evily as he mentioned teaching the others. The two then ate a quick breakfast, Naruto had ramen while Goku ate a bowl of cereal. When breakfast was finished, Goku and Naruto headed to the Memorial Stone to see they were the only ones there. Goku decided to get a little training done, so he began to do alot of push ups followed by crunches. Naruto decided to work on his Taijutsu by summoning his Shadow Clones and began to fight them.

Sakura arrived at the field to see her new teammate Goku doing exercises, while her blond teammate was fighting his clones."Goku kun why are you training now, Kakashi Sensei will sure enough give us a good workout today?"Sakura watched Goku do sit ups at a pace most fit shinobi would be jealous of. After finishing up his last crunch, Goku cleaned the sweat off his forehead before turning to the pink haired Genin.

"Its just a warm up Sakura san and besides theres nothing wrong with a little extra training before hand. Right Naruto?"Goku asked the Jinchuriki but all he got was a grunt in response as he dodged a fist from a clone. Sasuke arrived last and sat by himself under the shade of one of the trees surrounding the area. Sakura would try to start up a conversation here and there but he would only say a few words and that was it. Naruto punched the last clone and watched it poof out of existence. The Kyuubi container panted from the little sparring match while his eyes drifted to see Goku was running through basic martial arts stances and shadow boxing as well. Half an hour later, Kakashi arrived only to get his ear blown to hell for being late. Sakura did most of the yelling while Goku finished up his little warm up. The silver haired Jounin handed them four pieces of paper.

"A recommendation for the upcoming Chunnin Exams"Goku read the invite."Whats the deal Kakashi Sensei?" Naruto asked.

"That paper my young Genin is for you and the rest of Team Seven to compete in this years Chunnin Exams, youll have a chance to move up in the ranks"Kakashi said while Naruto,Sakura and Sasuke gained looks of joy while Goku stilled had one of confusion.

"You four have untill the end of the week to decide if you would like to compete and if you choose to do so, then bring those forms to the Academy at room 301. And before I forget Im giving you all the week of so you can train and prepare or to take it easy"Kakashi did a quick seal and vanished in a swirl of leaves.

"Well Sasuke teme are you entering?"Asked Naruto which got a scoff from the Uchiha.

"Of course dobe"Sasuke said and Naruto grew irritated due to the nickname he was given.

"Hey guys what exactly are the Chunnin Exams?"Goku asked. "Well Goku kun, the Chunnin Exams is made up of three portions, no one exactly knows the portions since the Exams are held in a different village every six months, but the Third Part is where the other Genin from here and all over the Elemental Nation compete to see if there ready to become Chunnin"Sakura answered which brought a grin to Goku's face.

"So like a tournament right?"Sakura nodded her head.

"Then you guys can count me in, I love to fight new people and this Chunnin Exams will give me the perfect chance"Goku said while Sakura giggled and Naruto chuckled at his roommates actions.

"Well guys I dont know about you but im going to get some training done and see what else I can find about this tournament"Goku gave his farewell as The Uchiha went to his own training grounds and Naruto went to eat, saying it would be hard to train with a empty stomach. Sakura herself was in deep thought as she held onto the Chunnin Exam form tightly. She wondered if they could really take the exams when they have been Genin for not even a year. But Sakura decided she wouldnt let that stop her, besides the others would think she was a wimp and a loser if she didnt compete.

Goku walked around the village, finally doing some sight seeing. The Saiyan never realised how big Konoha was untill he decided to explore it. But all good things must come to an end as he turned the corner to see a much older boy dressed in black, lift a small child up the scruff of his scarf. He appeared to be wearing make up on his face or lipstick, the Saiyan couldn't tell which. Next to the strangely dressed, was a girl with blond hair in a ponytail with a fan strapped to her back.

"Come on Kankuro, let the kid go"The girl said while the now identified Kankuro brushed off her words.

"Chill out Temari im just going to teach this brat a lesson for running into me" Kankuro said.

"You let me go you big bully!"Shouted the boy while Kankuro laughed. Goku seeing enough, fazed infront of the two before gripping Kankuro's wrist in a vice grip.

"He told you to release him"Goku said while applying pressure to Kankuro's wrist. The puppet user hissed in pain before dropping the boy who then returned to his friends. Temari was surprised at the sudden appearance of this strange looking boy. Goku released Kankuro who rubbed his now sore wrist. The puppet user then reached for the bandage thing strapped to his back. Temari's eyes widened as at her brother.

"Your going to use that?"Asked Temari and got a nod in return. Goku took a fighting stance and got ready for anything. The Saiyans instincts then picked up a feeling of evil and a heavy thirst for blood was drifting in the air. He turned his head to where the feeling was coming from which was in a tree a few feet away.

"You in the tree, show yourself"Goku demanded which got looks of confusion from the other two shinobi. Suddenly a swirl of sand appeared infront of Goku and the two others. It left behind a teen with red hair, emerald colored eyes and he seemed to have a giant gourd strapped to his back. The male's eyes glared at Goku and the Saiyan felt the feeling from earlier increase ten fold. This kind of blood lust rivaled if not outdone Frieza's. But Goku's onyx eyes narrowed at the red haired teen, waiting to see if he was going to attack or not. When the evil feeling disappeared, the red haired teen turned towards the others who had a look of fear and shock.

"Kankuro you are a disgrace to our village, do somthing like this again and I will slaughter you"The teen threatened which caused Kankuro to gulp and choose his next words carefully.

"But Gaara.."He started but a elbow from his sister shut him up. Garra turned his attention back to Goku.

"Im sorry about Kankuro hes a complete fool, now may I ask for your name?"Garra asked Goku.

"My name is Son Goku, nice to meet you Gaara san and by the looks of your hirai-ate being different from mine"He showed the Leaf hirai-ate on his bicep."Your here for the Chunnin Exams right?"Goku asked.

"Thats correct and I presume you will be competing in the Exams as well?"Goku smiled while rubbing the back of his head casually.

"Sure am, I wouldnt miss the chance to get to fight new people and hopefully there strong"Goku said while Gaara had an insane grin cross his lips. "I look forward to destroying you in the Chunnin Exams, Son Goku"Gaara and his siblings began to walk away back to their hotel.

"Yea will see Gaara, we will see"Goku smiled then turned back to the kid he freed. He and his friends were watching the whole thing with amazement.

"Are you ok kid?"Goku asked which shook the kids back into reality.

"Uh yes, my name is Konohamaru, grandson to the Third Hokage" The kid with the scarf said.

"Im Moegi"The girl of the group said.

"And Im Udon" The boy with glasses said.

"And together we are the Konoha Courps"The trio chorused together and Goku sweat dropped. That reminded him of the Ginyu Force back on Namek. Shaking away those thoughts, Goku waved the trio a farewell before heading to a training ground. The Saiyan spent the remainder of the day shadow boxing and doing other different kinds of exercise.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

A week passed and the day of the Chunnin Exams arrived. Goku spent his time training as did the others. Naruto practice more Taijutsu since it was his worst area while also getting pointers from Zabuza on how to use his sword. Sasuke spent time practicing and learning new Jutsu. Sakura decided to find a book on Genjutsu while doing a little bit of exercise.

Team Seven made there way towards the Academy to compete in the exams. Goku and Naruto were discussing there favorite kinds of food and Sasuke would make fun of the blond ever chance he could. Sakura kept quiet as the nervousness in her began to build.

They arrived at the Academy,Naruto and Sasuke lead the way because Goku had no clue in hell to where he was going. After climbing the flight of stairs, Team Seven arrived in a hall that was packed with people. They all seemed to want to enter the room with the 301 sign above it but two Chunnin guards blocked there way. For some reason, Goku felt somthing was wrong here.

"Hey guys didnt we only go up one flight of stairs"Goku whispered to the others while they nodded in agreement.

"It seems there using a Genjutsu"Sakura whispered back and Goku nodded. They noticed a teen wearing a green jumpsuit and a bowl like haircut desperatly try to get past the Chunnin infront of the door. The two Chunnin pushed the teen to the ground and told him to get lost.

"Yosh I will get past this door if its the last thing I do!"Shouted the teen.

"Oh Lee why must you be so loud"Groaned a girl who helped Lee up.

"Tenten, I must get through this door because not only do my flames of youth depend on it, but so does our chances at becoming Chunnin"Lee said while a boy with long brown hair and eyes that reminded Goku of Hinata sighed.

"Dont worry about it Lee and besides fate has declared you will fail anyway"The teen bluntly said.

"Not true Neji"Lee turned to his teammate but while looking over his shoulder he seen someone that hes been searchin for. Lee rushed over to Team Seven with a smile.

"Hi im the Second Green Beast Of Konoha, and I would like a fight with you Sasuke kun" The smile partially blinded the members of Team Seven who didnt expect such bright teeth. After regaining their vision, Sasuke asked why he wanted to fight him.

"Because you are a protegy and I want to prove a person of hardwork can surpass a genius"Lee said. Sasuke declined the offer but Goku didnt miss the beat.

"I would like a battle with you Lee san"Goku said while Lee turned his attention towards the Saiyan.

"Im sorry I dont know your name, what is it?"Asked Lee.

"My name is Son Goku, Nice to meet you"Goku offered his hand and Lee smiled. He shook the Saiyans hand."Yosh your flames of youth are definatly bright Goku kun, I would enjoy a spar with you"Team Seven and Team Gai made there way to an open part of the Academy where the two could battle. The two took there familiar martial artists stance, Goku's being the turtle style and Rock Lee took the stance his Sensei taught him. Both made no movement but each watched the other seeing who would slip first.

"Is either going to make a move anytime soon"Tenten asked Sakura who shurgged her shoulders.

"I think Goku kun or Lee san is waiting to see who makes the first move"Sakura said but that wasnt true at all. Lee was trying to find a flaw in Goku's form and Goku was trying to see when Lee would advert his attention leaving him unfocused. Goku suddenly had an idea on how to catch Lee off guard. He unwrapped his tail from around his waist, and scratched his head with it.

Team Gai was shocked at what they were viewing, Lee's opponent had a fucking _Tail! _Neji's Byakugan tried to see if it was a fake but he found it was attached to his body.

"I thought that was a belt, is that a real tai...tail?"Stuttered Tenten while the weapon user looked at Sakura who simply nodded like the tail was no big deal. Lee was so surprised that he actually dropped his stance for a second to see the appendage. Goku acting on Lee's distraction, made the first strike. The Saiyan fazed infront of the Taijutsu user and with a powerful punch sent Lee crashing into a wall creating a big hole.

"Dont drop your guard Lee san because in battle, focus and attention is the most important"Goku said while rewrapping his tail around his waist. Lee emerged from the wall and shook away the dots in his vision. Lee also couldn't help but chuckle at his own foolish mistake.

"You are right Goku kun, I just didnt expect such a youthful surprise"Lee said while retaking his stance. Goku smiled, this Lee guy definatly has the same love for fighting like the Saiyan himself did. This time, Lee sprinted towards the Saiyan. The Taijutsu user threw a right hook which Goku dodged by doing a handspring backwards and using the the tip of his foot to catch Lee in the chin. Lee felt pain burst through his jaw but ignored it as he threw a punch which Goku met with his own. Lee quickly crouched under the Saiyan's next strike and used his left leg to swipe Goku off his feet. Lee tried to bring up his knee to strike Goku in the gut but the Saiyan used both hands to push off the incoming strike and did a front flip. Now back on his feet, Goku turned and blocked an oncoming round house kick before launching a punch at Lee's face. Lee was able to dodge the strike but didnt expect Goku to do a complete one eighty and drive his foot into Lee's abdomen. The force of the kick not only knocked the breath out of Lee but also sent him crashing into the floor.

"You ready to end the warm up Lee san?"Goku asked and the Taijutsu user looked up to his opponent and smiled. Jumping back to his feet, the student of Gai gave Goku a thumbs up.

"Yosh you are right Goku kun the warm up is over and its time for the real battle to begin"Both the Saiyan and Lee then dashed towards the other trading a whole barrage of punches and kicks. When ever there fists or kicks would connect with the other, you could hear the echo of the force the strike made. Goku was leaning, jumping and blocking, doing his best to not get hit by the Taijutsu user. Lee launched himself into the air and brought his leg down for an ax kick. Goku threw up both arms and blocked the oncoming attack. The ground underneath Goku's feet cracked from the attack Lee delivered.

Goku couldnt help but be impressed from the skills this fighter seemed to have. Who ever trained Lee definatly did a good job at it. Goku noticed Lee got back to his feet after his little ax kick attempt. Goku threw a punch but Lee did a baseball slide and thrusted his foot up and kicked Goku in the chin. The Saiyan warrior was launched into the air with Lee right behind him. Lee gripped the Saiyan warrior from behind before gravity started to take effect on the two warriors. As they decended to the floor below, Lee started to spin while keeping Goku trapped.

"Its over Goku kun, I win this round"Lee said. Goku suddenly had an idea. As they approached the ground at an alarming rate, Goku put two fingers to his forehead before the two fighters vanished.

"Hey where did they go, Neji can you find them?"Tenten asked the Hyuuga who tried to use his Byakugan. His lavender eyes widened when he found no trace of them.

"I cant see them any..."was all they Hyuuga said before Lee popped out of thin air and crashed into the wall behind him. Goku appeared on the arena floor with a smirk.

"Got to love instant transmission"He said while Lee limped out of the broken wall.

"Wow Lee you sure are persistant when it comes to fighting"Goku said while Lee smiled. Before the two could continue there battle, there was a poof of smoke. When the smoke cleared, there was a giant turtle with a man who looked like an adult Lee.

"Might Gai has arrived" The Green Beast flashed a smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

Thats where I will stop this chapter for today. So what do you guys think.

Goku took Sasuke's place when it came to facing Lee. And our Saiyan hero met Gaara.

MasterOfTheUnknown


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys Im here with ch8 of Goku in Konoha.

**JewlBunny: I might bring in another Z fighter or I might not.. we will just have to wait and see :)**

**GohanFanfics: Thanks for the review**

**Fanfictions4ever: Of course Goku is playing with them. Hes stronger than most the Genin and can fight a Jounin easily in base form. And for the great ape thing. No that form wont appear in the Chunnin Exams but it will appear in this story soon.**

**And before I continue the story I want to talk about the pairings. I know in the description I said expect Naruhina but Im willing to let Naruto be with Sakura. And Hinata be with Goku because that would be interesting wouldnt it.(10 postivie reviews for it to be accepted or 10 negative if you dont like the idea)**

**Leave a review on what you think about the idea.**

**I dont own Naruto or DBZ.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X**

Right now in Goku's dimension, we find the Saiyan prince Vegeta and his wife Bulma on the couch in the Son household. Goten was on a date with some girl and Trunks was working in Capsule Corp. Gohan, Videl and Pan was visting Chi Chi and was surprised to see the two others here. Chi Chi wondered why her friend and husband called to meet her in the first place.

"Umm Chi Chi, do you remember when I asked Goku to come over to see one of my new inventions I made?"Bulma asked which got a raised eyebrow from Goku's wife.

"Yea I remember and where is that man, is he testing that new device of yours or somthing?"Bulma giggled nervously and Vegeta couldnt help but sigh at how spineless his wife was acting.

"Just tell her already woman we dont have all day"Vegeta said which got him a slap on the back of the head by said woman.

"Can it Vegeta, and yes your right Chi Chi, what I built was a inter dimensional device"Bulma said.

"And.."Chi Chi said while using her hand to motion for her to continue. Vegeta's pantience came to an end there.

"For Kami's sake woman, Kakarot fell into the damn machine and is now in a different dimension!"Shouted Vegeta. Chi Chi's face didnt change at all, she continued to sip her drink while Gohan, his wife and child had a look of shock.

"Grandpa's gone"Pan said while she started to tear up a bit. Gohan and Videl turned to see Chi Chi's face still remain in its calm composure.

"Mom arent you upset about this?"Gohan asked while she sighed.

"Yes I am upset about this but in a way Im not surprised it happened, even if its somthing as dangerous as a inter dimensional portal, only Goku would be the one to mess with it" Chi Chi said and chuckled at the end.

"So how are we going to get grandpa back?"Asked Pan.

"Im going to try and rebuild the portal and lock onto Goku's energy signal, that way I could try and bring him home" Bulma said and everyone nodded in agreement. Then Chi Chi gained a smile.

"Oh and one more thing"She said sweetly, a little to sweetly. Bulma knew somthing was up and the way Chi Chi spoke didnt help lessen her worries. But before the genius knew what happened, she was bonked on the head with a frying pan that Chi Chi seemed to pull out of no where.

"Thats for being so stupid as to build an inter dimensional device in the first place!"Chi Chi shouted while the others in the room sweat dropped. The Saiyan prince sighed and picked up his fallen wife. Vegeta didnt say a word as he left the Son household and took off towards the sky.

_"I bet Kakarot's having about as much fun as I am right now"_ Vegeta thought while heading towards home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X  
Back in Naruto's universe, Goku sneezed which got the attention of his pink haired teammate.

"Are you alright Goku kun?"She asked which got a positive nod from the Saiyan.

"Yea I think someone back home is talking about me, I think it might be Vegeta"Goku said while Team Seven climed the last step and entered the third floor of the Academy. As they approached the door of 301, they seen Kakashi standing outside reading his favorite orange book. The Copy Ninja heard footsteps and looked up to see his Genin team.

"So you decided to enter the exams after all?"Kakashi asked and they all nodded in approval. The son of the White Fang gave an eye smile to his team.

"Well best of luck to you all"Kakashi said while opening the door. The four man cell walked in and seen dozens if not hundreds of shinobi glaring at them. Goku was surprised that so many people could fit in one room. The Saiyans onyx eyes scanned the room seeing a few familiar faces like Kiba, Shino, Hinata and Gaara who was looking at him with hard teal eyes. Goku just smiled and waved at the red head.

Gaara's lips twisted into a scowl as his tactics didn't seem to install fear in this Son Goku. But it was only a matter of time before the Jinchuriki got his hands on the Saiyan and when he did. He promised to spill his blood all over the place just to please his mother.

"Sasuke kun!"

A loud voice split the silence of the room. Goku covered his ears as they were sensitive to loud noise. A purple and blond figure came from somewhere in the room and latched onto Sasuke who showed much annoyance to this girl latching onto him.

The girl was tall with blond hair and eyes that matched Gaara's in color. The girls eyes landed on Goku and took in his appearance from his muscled arms to his chest, that were visible thanks to his gi. Goku wondered who this strange girl was and why she was latched onto Sasuke.

Ino pig! get your hands off Sasuke kun!

Sakura's angry shout of displeasure didnt help stop the ringing in the Saiyan's ears. The pink haired Genin was glaring full force on this Ino character.

Ino just smiled at the enraged pink haired Kunoichi. "It seems they will let anyone in the exams if your here Forehead. Your Jounin Sensei must not be bright if he entered you in here"Ino said smugly. Sakura's eyes burned with a fire and you could see her ears steaming. The girls iron grip on the uncomfortable Sasuke seemed to tighten. Ino's eyes then landed on our favorite Saiyan hero.

"Whos this Sasuke kun?, Sakura's new boyfriend because we all know she couldnt have someone as amazing as you"Ino said to the raven haired teen who was starting to wish he could disappear. Before Goku could tell his own name, someone else entered the conversation.

"Its nice to see you again Goku san"The Saiyan turned to see Shino standing there while he adjusted his glasses.

"Its good to see you as well Shino san, how is Kurenai san?"Asked Goku.

"Shes doing well, Kurenai Sensei drilled some hard last minute training into us before the exams"Shino said while Goku nodded.

"Shino san you know this kid?"Asked Ino while the bug user noded in approval.

"Yes Ino san"Shino said while the blond Genin scoffed.

"What ever, hes probably not as amazingly talented as Sasuke kun"Ino said.

"Ino why do you have to be so damn troublesome?"Asked a lazy voice. The others turned to see a Genin with a gray V-neck shirt and eyes that showed boredome but also a hidden inteligence. The Genin's eyes seemed to analize Goku for a second before turning to Ino.

"We have no time for your and Sakura's obsession over Sasuke here"

Both Kunoichi turned and glared daggers at the lazy shinobi."Mind your own buisness Shikamaru baka!"Both girls shouted and Ino unintentionally released Sasuke who went to stand between Naruto and Goku. Shikamaru sighed at the girls fangirlish attitudes before his attention turned to Goku."And you are..?"

Goku smiled before sticking his hand out."My name is Son Goku, nice to meet you"

Shikamaru stared at the hand for a second before shaking it. A crunching sound could be heard and the Saiyan looked over the genius's shoulder to see a rather plump boy walking over to them. "This is Akimichi Choji and we are Team Ten, Whats your team Goku san?"Asked Shikamaru.

"Team Seven"

"Seven huh"The lazy shinobi's eyes passed over the original members of Team Seven before reverting back to Goku's. Shikamaru sighed at how troublesome a fourman cell was going to be, especially in the Chunnin exams.

"Wait a minute"Ino's voice broke into the conversation."That makes four people on Team Seven, thats unfair"the blond complained.

"Hey leave Goku alone, if you have such a problem with him being here, then take it up with old man Hokage!"Naruto shouted while Ino held up her hands in a defensive gesture trying to calm down the furious blond. But Naruto couldnt help but be mad, hes enjoyed having Goku as a roomate. The Saiyan was the only person to never give him the same glares of hatered the villagers did and he never mocked him on his dream. Naruto was starting to consider Goku to be somthing he never had, a family.

"Well it seems everyone is here for the exams"a voice said. The others turned to see Kiba with Akamaru resting on his head and Hinata trailing after her teammates. The Inuzaka's eyes landed on Goku.

"Your here too Goku, man these exams are going to be difficult"Kiba said which Akamaru barked in agreement. Goku couldnt help but chuckle at the two.

"Good to see you too Kiba san and Hinata san how are you?"Goku asked the timid girl who poked her fingers together.

"Im..fi..fine Goku kun and its go..good to see you too"Hinata said. Naruto was confused on how all of Team Eight seemed to know his roommate.

"How do you guys know Goku here?"Asked Naruto.

"Well Naruto san, a week ago me and my team went to train and we seen Goku san and some guy with bandages training."Shino said.

"Guy with bandages.. oh you mean Zabuza"Naruto said while Shino gained a tick mark at being interupted. Before the Abrume could continue his story another voice made itself known.

"You guys should keep it down for your own good, some of the others in this room would like to shred you to pieces right now" The speaker was a guy with hair almost as silver as Kakashi's. His hair was styled into a ponytail and he had round glasses. Team Seven,Eight and Ten looked around the room and true to this guys words, the others were glaring heavily at them.

Naruto jumped up on a desk and shouted to the others how he was going to beat them in the exams. Sakura pulled the blond shinobi down and bashed him across the head.

"Shut up you idiot, are you trying to kill us?"Asked Sakura.

Kabuto pulled out some weird cards and showed it to the others. "These cards right here have info on every shinobi in this room"That caught the Uchiha's interest.

"What info do you have on Sabaku no Gaara?"

"Gaara huh"Kabuto began to go through his cards before he pulled one out.

"Here it is, everything you need to know about Gaara"Kabuto handed the Uchiha the card."Its weird though, Gaara has done alot of missions and has come back without a single scratch"Sasuke nodded and returned the card.

Suddenly an explosion appeared infront of the room and it revealed a man as frightening as Kakashi.

"Alright you idiots, shut the fuck up and listen. Im Morino Ibiki and Im the proctor for the first portion of the Chunnin Exams"The shinobi said and a new heavy silence hung throughout the room."Okay come get a number and be seated.

Everyone took a number and sat down at their seats. Goku was sitting next to Temari. The tests were handed out and Ibiki looked over them like a hawk does its prey. Ibiki explained the rules before announcing they could begin. The sound of pencils hitting paper echoed through the room.

Goku was having trouble since he was never good at written tests, he began to wonder how his blond teammate Naruto was doing.

Naruto was flipping out and he had a good reason too. The Kyuubi container was no good at tests and his Academy scores showed proof of this. But Naruto had to answer these so he didnt fail his team. Hinata who already finished her test looked over to see her crush struggling with the test.

"Naruto kun"She whispered and the blonds attention turned to the Hyuuga.

"You can look at my test Im already finished"Hinata raised her elbow so Naruto could see the answers. The blond refused saying he didnt want to be the reason her and the rest of Team Eight got disqualified if they got caught. Hinata smiled at how her crush thought of others before himself.

Our favorite Saiyan hero wasnt doing any better on this test. Goku never went to school or had any proper education, so he was about as lost and confused as Naruto was. Goku's eyes drifted over to Temari who had already finished her test. The Saiyan suddenly had a devious idea that could help him. He slowly unwrapped his tail from around his waist and had it tap Temari on her right shoulder. While the Suna ninja was trying to find out who tapped her, Goku took glances at her test and began to write down the answers. This kept going on for a couple of minutes and you could see the rage and annoyance clear on Temari's face. She thought it was the boy next to her but everytime she looked at him, Goku would have an innocent look on his face while writing down the answers. Finishing the final question, Goku secretly rewrapped his tail and let out a quiet sigh. The Saiyan was definatly more clever than most people back home gave him credit for.

The test went on for another whole hour and a half. And the other shinobi teams were dropping like flies. They would get caught cheating and sent out of the room.

"Ok times up brats, are you ready for the last question?"Ibiki announced and the others put their pencils down.

"Now before I continue, do anyone of you want to quit now or risk permanent demotion?"Ibiki asked and a heavy silence hung through out the room. Some hands went up and a total of twenty Genin were dismissed from the room. Naruto was the only one who told the proctor to screw off and he would still become the Hokage even if he remained a Genin. Ibiki was surprised by the blonds outburst and looked around to see no one else raising their hand.

"Well if none of you are going to leave then..."The shinobi in the room tensed while Goku himself remained calm. "You all pass the first exams" Ibiki smiled evily while some of the Genin in the room face faulted.

The window to the classroom exploded and it showed a woman with a fishnet shirt and a trench coat. The strange woman used a kunai to pin a banner to the wall of the room saying.'Second Exam Proctor, Anko Mitarashi, sexiest Kunoichi of Konoha'.

"Hey idiots, sit down,shut up and pay attention" The woman named Anko said while Goku looked at her and then Naruto while doing a mental comparison.

"Come follow me to the training grounds to begin your next exam" The Genin and Goku followed after Anko who led them outside of the village and to a training ground that was fenced off.

"Ok you maggots, welcome to where your next exam will begin, The Forest Of Death, this will be your home for the next five days while you take the second part of the exams. And before I forget I need you all to sign a waver"She said while passing out the papers.

"What do we need to sign these for?"Asked Sakura and Anko gained a deadly smirk on her face.

"In case you die, Konoha wont be held responsible"Sakura's face turned a real white color.

"Wow this is going to be fun and real challenging"Goku told Naruto who looked at his roommate with a smile and a nod. Goku's battle instincts became on high alert as his hand that wasn't holding the waver flashed out and caught an incoming projectile. The Saiyan inspected the weapon and it turned out to be a kunai. Goku looked to where the weapon was thrown and was surprised to see Anko was the one who threw it.

"Hey why did you throw this at me?"Goku asked while his eyes narrowed at the proctor.

"Because brat this second part is no joke and Genin like you are always the first to die"Anko said while taking back the weapon. In all honesty, Anko was surprised the kid caught the kunai but she didnt let it show. Anko turned her attention back to the others.

"The rules are to get one of the other teams scrolls and return to the tower thats about a mile from this location"She said and had other Chunnin lead seperate teams to other parts of the forest. The Chunnin gave Team Seven a scroll and unlocked the gate.

"The second part of the Chunnin Exams has begun" Anko announced over the Chunnin's radio. Team Seven shot off into the Forest Of Death.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

Thats where I will end chapter eight. So what did you guys think. Also like I said at the beggining of the chapter. I could change the pairings to NaruSaku and GokuHina. (10 positive reviews for the idea and 10 negative if you dont want it)

MasterOfTheUnknown


	9. Chapter 9

**Welcome my readers to chapter 9 of Goku In Konoha. So far it seems like people want the pairings to stay as they are. So Im guessing it will be NaruHina. But I will tell you, the real romance will start during the Chunnin Exams. Also it wont come out of no where, the relationship will build.**

**GohanFanfics: I will try and make the chapter a little longer and I hope your enjoying the story.**

**DanteTheDevilHunterAssassian : I agree with you about Goku being a little cocky and yes awesomeness is about to begin.**

**Itachisdbzgurl: Im thinking of bringing in a character but it will be awhile and it will be funny.**

**Batthan: I agree that was funny how Goku distracted Temari :)**

**Firebird0315: Have no fear, it seems other people want it to stay NaruHina. So it shall be.**

**Ok everyone lets get on with the story.**

**I dont own Naruto or DBZ**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X**

Team Seven shot through the thick forest and the sun started to set beyond the horizon. They were only about two miles into the Forest Of Death since the second part began. Goku could feel a Ki signature following theirs but since it was a low one, Goku decided not to inform the others to see if this person was a threat or not."Stop!"Naruto shouted which haulted their sprint in the forest. Goku decided not to fly since he knew other shinobi could probably sense them out. They all landed on the forest floor with a small thud. Goku felt the signature stop about a few feet to the right. Naruto announced that he had to use the bathroom, so the blond shinobi went off behind a tree to do his buisness. Goku felt the Ki signature flare before it disappeared. Around that time Naruto returned with his signature grin on his face. But the Saiyan wasnt fooled, Goku could tell this wasnt't Naruto. Naruto's Ki signature for one was larger than this and just like when he first met the blond Uzumaki, it had a much darker and hidden power underneath. This shinobi had a low signature which meant that this was an imposter. Goku's onyx eyes locked with Sasuke who nodded, proving to him, that he wasnt fooled by who ever this is.

Faster than Sakura could blink, Goku fazed infront of the imposter and delivered a harsh uppercut which sent the fake flying into the air. Goku shot off after him and delivered a hard right punch which sent this fake crashing back onto the floor. Goku landed gracefully and noticed his pink haired teammates look of shock.

"Goku kun what was that..."Sakura said before a groan echoed through the quiet forest. The imposter rose up from the crater Goku made for him and he looked like a mess. His shirt and jacket were torn, his blond hair had blood falling off the tips.

"What...was that for...asshole?"The fake asked while coughing up blood.

"Wheres Naruto at"Sasuke demanded while his Sharingan eyes glared at this imposter.

"What are you.. talking about Im right" Was all the ninja could say before he was introduced to Goku's elbow drilling into his cheek. The ninja fell into unconsiousness and the henge on him dropped revealing a foreign shinobi.

"I knew you werent Naruto and youve been tailing us for about a mile, I felt your Ki signature and its pathetic compared to Naruto's"Goku said harshly. Goku was always protective when it came to the earth, his friends or his family. And when you get them involved, Goku turns from a fun loving guy who loves to fight. To a hardened Saiyan warrior whos been bred for battle and will leave a pile of bodies in his path before he is finished.

"Pluse Naruto is right handed and your ninja pouch is on the left you fool"Sasuke said while deactivating his Sharingan. And true to the Uchiha's word, the shinobi's weapon pouch was on his left leg.

"So where is Naruto then?"Sakura asked while Goku began to feel for his roommates energy signal. He was able to locate it behind the same tree, he went behind to do his buisness. Goku walked around and started to laugh at the situation his friend was in. Naruto was tied up by ninja wire, hanging upside down with a sock in his mouth. Goku shot a small Ki blast off his finger tip which cut through the wire. Naruto's body landed on the floor with a thud.

"Thanks Goku, the blood was starting to rush to my head"Naruto thanked his teammate and returned to his team. Naruto looked at the person who jumped him and suddenly had an evil grin plastered on his face. Goku noticed this an raised an eyebrow.

About half an hour later, the foreing shinobi who still remains unconsious was tied to a tree by his underwear. Team Seven got a good chuckle at the sight.

"Nice going Naruto"Goku patted his roommate on the back who gave him a thumbs up. Sakura couldnt help but smile at the two who acted so much alike, you would think the two would be brothers. Sasuke just watched the scene with a small frown because it reminded him of how his brother and himself used to act before Itachi slaughtered the clan. Sasuke's fist clenched as he remembered how nice Itachi would act to him before he turned and killed their family. Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts when suddenly began to feel uneasy. Goku also started to feel this way, he knew somthing was about to happen. It was like how the saying goes, its the calm before the storm. Suddenly a huge gust of wind blew through the area where Team Seven was standing. Goku would have been fine but Naruto was sent crashing into the Saiyan. Both went tumbiling into the woods, leaving their two teammates behind. Sakura and Sasuke jumped behind the tree, the shinobi was still dangiling from. And after the gust died, an eerie silence hung throughout the forest. No sounds, not even the animals that inhabited the forest dared make even a squeak. Just utter silence, Sakura could feel shivers running through her body and her senses were on high alert. Both Genin knew somthing was out their in the forest and it definatly wasnt friendly.

A figure emerged from the shadows that were cast due to the suns light shining through the canopy. Sasuke could feel this figure radiating an evil aura but the Uchiha had to keep his cool for the sake of his teammate.

"Who are you"Sasuke demanded while the figure chuckled darkly. Then without a single word spoken. the male figure charged the two Genin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

Goku crashed into a tree about a mile away from his teammates. Unfortiounatly for the tree, it snapped on contact when the Saiyan slammed into it. Goku got back to his feet and shook the cobwebs from his head. A mile away, Goku could feel Sasuke was battiling with someone else and by the feel of this person's Ki, they were evil. Sakura's signature was still by the Uchiha's and Goku knew that he would protect her untill he and Naruto returned.

Speaking of our favorite shinobi, right now he was trying to keep from being eaten by a huge snake about the size of a two story building. The snake hissed and kept lunging for the blond but only by the luck was he able to dodge. But all luck has to run out eventually, as the Kyuubi container tripped on a rock. Naruto landed face first on the ground and groaned. He turned his attention back to the snake but all he saw was utter darkness before the creature swallowed him whole.

Goku frowned as he felt Naruto's Ki signature disappear, so like a rocket he shot off to where Naruto's signature vanished. Goku landed to see a giant snake just sitting there. But when its eyes locked on Goku's it hissed at him. The Saiyan noticed a bulge moving around in the snakes lower belly and came to a conclusion that it must have swallowed his roommate. The Saiyan cracked his knuckles and a grin slowly spread on his face. This snake better get ready for a beat down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

Sasuke ducked a punch but gasped in surprise and pain when the shinobi threw his leg out and kicked the Uchiha in the gut. Sasuke regaining a little bit of air in his lungs, did a couple of handsprings backwards to create some distance between him and the self proclaimed shinobi from the Grass Village. Sasuke's hands went through some familiar hand seals before calling out.

**"Kanton:Goukakyuu no Jutsu"** Sasuke spewed a giant fireball from his lips and sent it sailing towards the Grass shinobi who had a look of interest in his eyes. The Uchiha stopped his flow of chakra and the jutsu canceled out. Sasuke waited untill the fire burned out and he was met with the sight of the shinobi who was now fried and unmoving. Sasuke let out a breath he didnt know he was holding before a cocky smirk appeared on his lips. That might have been a tough shinobi but in the end he still fell to the might of an Uchiha.

"Excellent work Sasuke kun" A voice said in his ear which made Sasuke freeze in his tracks and almost stopped the young Genin's heart. Sakura looked at the corpse that Sasuke burned to see it replaced with a charred log.

"Kawarimi"Sakura whispered. The figure couldnt help but chuckle which sent wave after wave of fear running up both Genin's spines.

"So strong, yet so weak Sasuke kun, how do you expect to kill Itachi with such little power"The man said. The fear Sasuke felt was replaced with a burning rage at the mention of his brother. Sasuke leaped away from the shinobi, he turned and glared hard at the shinobi with his Sharingan activated.

The man seemed to gain an insane smile just dancing across his face. "And it seems you've activated your bloodline, bravo Sasuke kun"The shinobi mocked while clapping his hands in fake amusement. Sasuke growled at how this Grass shinobi seemed to be toying with him.

"You could be the best Uchiha since Madara, but this village and your friends are holding you back Sasuke kun, join me and you will have the power to end Itachi's life"Sasuke's Sharingan looked at the man with curiousity and a little bit of temptation. Sakura saw this in the Uchiha's eyes and was worried he might actually join this crazy shinobi.

"The power to kill him?"Sasuke asked and the man nodded while his eyes changed to a golden color.

"Yes Sasuke kun and all you have to do is join me"The shinobi held out his hand to seal the deal. Sasuke gained a smirk and started his walk over to the other ninja.

"No Sasuke kun you cant!"Sakura shouted while the ninja hissed at her.

"Ignore that ninja wanna be Sasuke kun, she and the others will be nothing after you join me. You dont need her or the village"The man sneered while Sasuke himself chuckled like it was a joke.

"Your right I dont need her"Sasuke said. The Uchiha's head snapped up and glared at the Grass shinobi."I also dont need you either"Sasuke kicked the other shinobi off the branch they were on. The Uchiha jumped after the figure's falling form. Sasuke latched onto the ninja's body and drove him head first into the ground. Sasuke released his hold on the ninja who fell over on his back, he took Sakura by the hand and both dashed off into the forest.

The Grass shinobi blinked before getting back to his feet. He popped his neck back into place before chuckiling insanely.

"Sasuke kun is definatly full of surprises it seems, oh well the chase is on"The shinobi dashed after the Uchiha and the bloodline he possessed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

Goku's fist again slammed into the jaw of the snake whos mouth was oozing green blood. The Saiyan dodged an attack from the snake before kicking it in the back of the head. The giant snake fell to the ground and was going to get back up, had a sudden blade not pierce the roof of its mouth. The reptile hissed in pain and opened its mouth to reveal Naruto pulling Zabuza's old sword from the roof of the creatures mouth. The blond shinobi leaped out and put the sword back in its place. Naruto gave Goku a head nod who then began to gather Ki in his hands. With a shout, he shot a strong Ki blast at the reptile who dared to eat his friend. The snake had only enough time to look up before it was vaporized by the blast.

Naruto high fived Goku who smiled at his handy work.

"Yea that will teach a snake to go and make me its dinner"Naruto said while Goku chuckled.

"Your right Naruto and besides I bet the snake would have threw you up eventually from you causing it indigestion"Goku said.

"Hey!"

"Just kidding Naruto, now come on lets get back to the others"Goku said while Naruto nodded in agreement. The two shot off, moving to go help their teammates.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

Sasuke gasped in pain as his body slammed into a tree. Things were definatly taking a turn from the worse to down right shitty. The ninja managed to catch up with the two Genin and was now kicking his ass all over the woods. The Uchiha, even though he would never admit it and would severly hurt his pride, wished Naruto and Goku was here.

"Poor Sasuke I thought you'd be better than that, oh well all good things must come to an end" The grass shinobi rolled up his sleeve to reveal a tatoo on his arm. He bit his thumb and swiped some blood on the strange tatoo.

**"Ninpou: Kuchiyose no Jutsu"** A sudden poof filled the forest and when it vanished. The nin was standing on a building sized snake who seemed to be glareing at the Uchiha with slitted eyes.

"Please Sasuke kun I hope you provide some sort of entertainment before he eats" The snake hissed and lunged for the fallen Uchiha. Sasuke deactivated his Sharingan and closed his eyes while waiting for oblivion. A collison noise could be heard and Sasuke expected to feel pain. But imagine his surprise when he felt nothing. The Uchiha slowly opened his eyes and he seen a sight that amazed him. Goku's fist was slammed against the snakes jaw and the snake itself seemed to be frozen. Time for the snake seemed to start again, as it began to fall over. The nin leaped off the snake, landing only a few feet from Sasuke and Sakura. Goku and Naruto both landed next to their teammates.

"Goku kun, Naruto!"Sakura shouted happy that her comrades were okay.

The Grass ninja's eyes blinked as he observed a worn out Sasuke to a smirking Goku and Naruto who was giving him the peace sign. "So it seems we have two new players, right Sasuke kun"The nin's words were directed at the Saiyan and Jinchuriki.

"You seem strong, Goku was it"The Saiyan nodded."It seems to get to Sasuke I will have to get through you first"Goku got in his fighting stance but soon felt a hand on his chest.

"No Goku hes mine to fight"Sasuke said while the snake nin chuckled. Going through some hand seals, the shinobi's neck shot towards Sasuke at speeds only Goku could track. But before the Saiyan could react, the nin sunk his fang like teeth into the Uchiha's neck. Sasuke clutched his neck in searing pain as three black tomoes formed.

"You.. who are you?"The Uchiha asked while the nin raised an eyebrow at Sasuke.

"Still able to speak, impressive Sasuke kun well to answer your question my name is Orochimaru" The man seemed to tear off his face, showing another face underneath. This face however had pale white skin, golden eyes and long black hair. Sasuke looked in horror at the man before his body began to fill with new pain and the Uchiha welcomed unconsiousness as it came to him.

"Sasuke!"Shouted Goku who was concerned for the Uchiha. A small explosion caught the others attention. Goku felt the evil in the air increase ten fold. Naruto was surrounded in a red chakra while his eyes turned a chrimson red with slitted pupils and his whisker like marks thickened. Naruto screamed bloody murder as he leaped at the snake sannin. He slashed at the snakes stomach which caused a gash to form. But Orochimaru only hissed and delivered a hard knee to the abdomen. He picked the blond up by his collar and slammed his palm that seemd to glow into Naruto stomach. Naruto was knocked out cold just like Sasuke and with a flick of the wrist, sent over the edge of the tree branch and falling to his death below.

Goku shot after his falling teammate and would have caught him had a hand not snagged onto his leg. He turned to see Orochimaru waving his finger back and forth like he was scolding a child. But luckily Sakura was able to catch the blond before he splattered on the floor. Goku let out a sigh of relif before Orochimaru threw him into a tree. Goku would have hit the tree had he not did a quick frontflip in mid air and landed with a grace on the tree branch.

"That girl and you Goku kun will be a problem"Orochimaru hissed. Goku's eyes narrowed at the sannin as he looked to his roommate who was limp in Sakura's arms. Rage filled the Saiyan as he looked at the sannin and growled.

Sakura thought she was seeing things as Goku's body began to steam. Steam rose from the Saiyans body and Orochimaru's eyes slowly widened feeling the Saiyans increase in power.

"KaiokenX2!"Goku shouted while a red aura blasted to life and the sheer power behind it bent trees and started to destroy the enviorment around them. Sakura's eyes widened as her friends power increased alot more than when they fought Zabuza back at the Wave Village.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

At the Jounin's lounge, the Rookie Nine's sensei's ran to the balcony to see a red aura shooting from the Forest Of Death. The chakra the aura seemed to radiating was gigantic.

"What the hell is going on?"Asuma asked while his eyes were widened from the display of such raw power.

"That red chakra, is that the Kyuubi's power?"Kurenai asked which got a negative nod from Asuma.

"No you would feel a heavy evil and bloodlust along with it"Asuma said while Kakashi's visible eye widened. He recognized this technique as Goku's Kaioken.

"Goku!"Kakashi said"What the fuck do you think your doing?"

"No way that cant be Goku, that power is double if not triple his strength from when we fought"Kurenai said

"Its Goku alright, I know it is"The Copy ninja said before leaping off the balcony and heading straight for the Forest Of Death. Zabuza got off the couch and headed over the window to see the aura blazing in the distance.

"That kid is somthing else, to hold so much power. Its frightening to know he can get stronger"Zabuza muttered while seeing the Copy Ninja speed off towards the forest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

"Goku kun is that you?"Sakura asked as she stared into his eyes that seemed to be hard as stone.

"Kukuku"Orochimaru smiled."It seems your more powerful then you appear"On the outside the snake sannin seemed calm but on the inside he was starting to sweat as this kids power was about half his own if not going to sixty percent. The sannin knew he had to take this Goku out because he would cause problems for future plans. Goku grunted as he felt the pressure of the technique slam onto his body. The Kaioken might have increased his power, strength and speed but it also put a heavy strain on his body.

"Come on lets see what you got"Goku taunted while Orochimaru's eyes narrowed.

"Fine its your funeral Goku kun"Orochimaru said coldly and vanished from view. Goku smirked before doing the same. Shockwaves seemed to slam all around the area destroying many parts of the trees. The Saiyan and sannin traded fists so fast, that all Sakura saw were blurs. Both warriors were streaks that bounced all around Sakura as they would break apart before going right back at it. Both Sannin and Saiyan popped out of thin air and Orochimaru tried to slam both fists onto the Saiyans face. But Goku used both arms to block said attack before backflipping and using the tip of his foot to hit Orochimaru in the chin. Orochimaru felt pain in his jaw but didnt have time to react before the Saiyan was upon him again. Goku delivered haymakers left and right before cupping his hands at the sannin's midsection. He shot a powerful Ki blast which sent the sannin flying through the woods and slamming full force into another tree. The giant tree snapped in two like a twig before it fell to the forest floor below. Orochimaru recovered from the attack and growled at the Saiyan. Orochimaru went to move his hair from his eyes but hissed in pain when he tried. He pulled his hand back to see it covered in his own blood and this did not sit well with the snake sannin. A kid managed to injure him, one of the sannin. The two warriors glared at each other before vanishing from sight once more. More of the enviorment around Sakura was being massacured as the two titans exchanged blows after blows.

Goku popped out of thin air and this time it was him who crashed into a tree. Orochimaru landed with a small thud a few feet away from our favorite Saiyan hero. With a war cry, the tree Goku crashed into exploded and the Saiyan emerged from a cloud of dust and lumber. Sakura took in Goku's appearance. His red gi top seemed to be torn and there were holes in his pants. But what she noticed was his smile. It wasnt a friendly smile, no it was a deadly one that promised pain. Goku was panting from using the Kaioken especially times two. In his adult body, it got used to the Kaioken technique and he could use it no problem. But since this was his childhood body, it put alot of strain on the Saiyan.

Orochimaru wasnt any different, he actually had to put some effort against fighting Goku. The sannin had cuts everywhere along with bruises and his shirt had a hole from when Goku shot him with a Ki blast.

_"Damn I have to hurry and finish this up, I dont know how long my body can hold the Kaioken for much longer"_ Goku thought before clentching his fist and the red aura of the Kaioken blasting into existence. Orochimaru seemed to notice Goku seemed to be struggiling with somthing. He looked over at the pink haired kunoichi who was shaking like a leaf under his gaze.

Goku grunted as the Kaioken technique started to fade and his power along with it. Orochimaru noticed the power drop and his lips curved into an evil grin.

"Aww poor Goku kun seems to has reached his limits, well dont worry I wont kill you first, the kunoichi will be the first and then Naruto"Orochimaru pulled a blade from his mouth and began to walk over to the frightened Sakura. Goku tried to stop him but the sannin delivered a harsh elbow to the gut causing Goku to slump over in pain.

"Stay still you trash, I told you, your death will be last"Orochimaru sneered while his eyes turned back to Sakura."Die"was all Orochimaru said as he lifted the blade and brought it down.

Goku watched as the blade seemed to make its decend towards Sakura's skull. Goku knew he had no choice, it was either Kaioken times three or Sakura's life. All the Saiyan knew was he was going to be sore in the morning. Steam began to rise off the Saiyan warrior again but at a much faster rate.

"Goku kun help!"Shouted Sakura while tears flew down her face.

"KaiokenX3"Goku shouted while the red aura returned and increased. The whole Forest Of Death seemed to shake from the magnitude of power, Goku was releasing. Orochimaru stopped his blade inches from Sakura's head and his golden eyes widened as Goku's power increased more than before. Goku's power was now on par with his at full strength. The snake sannin knew he had to kill this girl and flee. Orochimaru turned his attention back to the frightened kunoichi but was shocked to see Goku infront, eyes holding a deep rage. He gripped Orochimaru by the wrist and squeezed. The sannin hissed in pain before it was replaced with hard right fist to the face. Orochimaru could have sworn he seen dots dance in his line of vision as he flew through the canopy.

"Goku kun"whispered Sakura who was amazed by the power her friend was radiating.

"Sakura I need you to get Naruto and Sasuke as far away as you can"Goku said trying to remain calm under the new harder strain of the Kaioken times three.

"But Goku kun.."Was all she said before his eyes glared at her.

"Just do what I say Sakura!"Goku snapped while Sakura gasped. She nodded her head in agreement before picking up her two unconsious teammates and leaving the Saiyan alone.

"Im sorry Sakura but this battle is way to intense for you guys to be here, I hope you understand"Goku said to her fleeing form before shooting off after Orochimaru.

The snake sannin groaned as he stood up. Orochimaru coughed up a little blood onto his hands. The sannin stared at his hands in a little bit of shock and fear. This child had not only caused him to bleed but was now matching him in terms of power. A popping noise alerted Orochimaru of a presence behind him. He turned to see Goku popping his neck and then he moved onto his knuckles. The Saiyans onyx eyes never left Orochimaru's golden ones.

"So are you ready for round two Orochimaru?"Goku asked with a sharp edge to his voice. The sannin gulped.

Things were about to pick up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X  
Theres the end of chapter nine. So what did you guys think.

I bet you were guessing Goku would turn Super Saiyan but nope you were mistaken. Also this will be my last chapter for awhile. I need to think ahead in the story and school is starting soon so yea. Review :)

**Power Level**

Kaioken-Makes Orochimaru uses twenty five percent of his power.

KaiokenX2-Makes the sannin use sixty percent of his power.

KaiokenX3-Matches Orochimaru full strength.

Super Saiyan- Would destroy the sannin no problem.

MasterOfTheUnknwon


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone, here is chapter ten of Goku In Konoha.**

**Ktjinx: Sorry to disappoint you about the transformation, but I will tell you he will transform before the Chuunin Exams end. So keep reading and find out what happens.**

** . : Dont worry another character will be added but like I said it will be awhile before they show up.**

**Figglewiggle24: Im glad you like it :)**

**GohanFanfics: Thanks for the review.**

**ItachisDBZgurl: I agree that would be funny to see but sadly no, Super Saiyan Four wont make an appearance in this story. Ive already got it planned to show up in the sequeal that will come out before this year is over.**

**Crashbreaka: Im glad you like the story :)**

**Firebird0315: Thanks for the review :)**

**Now lets get on with the story**

**I dont own DBZ or Naruto**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X**

The Sandaime sat at his desk doing paperwork when all of a sudden, the elder fire shadow felt a huge spike in chakra. The Third Hokage pushed the paperwork out of the way before running towards his office window to see a giant collum of red chakra coming from the Forest Of Death. Sarutobi at first thought it was the Kyuubi's and was worried of what became of Naruto. But when he didnt feel any evil or bloodlust radiating from the source of power, it proved the Fox was still sealed up. Sarutobi began to wonder who could hold such a tremendous amount of power.

The Third had a good guess on who it could be but would have to wait untill the exams were over to confirm his suspicions.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

Kakashi was sprinting towards the Forest Of Death, at speeds he gained through years of training. Suddenly the White Fangs son fell when he felt Goku's power once again increase but alot more than earlier. The Jounin would never admit it outloud but he was starting to get frightened on how much power Goku actually held. Thank Kami he was on their side and not on the same side as Orochimaru or any of the others. Shaking away his thoughts, Kakashi got back on his feet and dashed once again towards the forest.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

"So are you ready for round two Orochimaru?"Goku asked with a sharp edge to his voice. The sannin gulped feeling Goku's power once again increased and now matched him at full strength.

"Your so full of surprises Goku kun, im impressed but it doesnt matter how many times you power up, you wont be able to kill me"Sneered Orochimaru while raising his chakra levels to full power, getting prepared for the battle to come. Orochimaru blinked and the Saiyan was gone. Goku appeared infront of Orochimaru fist cocked back before letting it fly. The Saiyans fist drilled itself into Orochimaru's cheek and the force behind the attack sent the sannin flying off his feet. The snake sannin's face exploded with white hot pain as he felt his feet leave the ground. Goku grunted as he felt the Kaioken strain his muscles. But Goku ignored it and shot off after the snake. The sannin did a flip and landed on his feet while using both hands to clutch his now bruised cheek. Goku rushed and slammed his foot directly into Orochimaru's chin. Orochimaru crashed into the tree behind him and would have fell to his knees had Goku not followed up the attack with a harsh knee strike to the abdomen. The tree which Orochimaru was slammed against shook violently and chips of the woods fell off from the force of the attacks.

"That one was for Naruto"Goku said while Orochimaru glared at Goku. The sannin head butted the Saiyan which caught him off guard. Orochimaru slammed his fist in the Saiyans cheek before following up with a hard kick of his own. The Third Sannin then used his snake like tongue and wrapped it around Goku's neck. The Saiyan gagged feeling the wet appendage slip around his neck and tighten in a vice grip. Orochimaru used his long tongue and used it to slam Goku's body into another tree. But he wasnt finished there, the snake pulled his tongue back towards him with Goku still trapped in his grip. As the body of Goku approached him, the sannin crashed his fist once again into Goku's face and then began to rapidly strike the Saiyans mid section. Goku coughed up a little blood and saliva mixture before using his left hand to swat away the next oncoming strike. Using his right hand, Goku grabbed Orochimaru's head and sent his knee crashing into the sannin's face. Multiple knee strikes filled Orochimaru's vision and he felt his nose break under the constant hits. Goku with a yell and his Kaioken aura flaring back to life, slammed his fists onto the sannin's shoulders and the force of the attack actually sent the Sannin to his knees. When his feet touched the ground, Goku wrapped both hands tightly on the snakes out stretched tongue and with his inhuman strength, began to spin him around. The Saiyan threw the sannin up in the air high above the forest. Goku shot off after him and cupped both hands before did a double ax handle and sent the snake spiraling towards the forest floor. But before the sannin's body could crash into the earth, Goku made it first to the ground and was underneath Orochimaru. Throwing his right hand up, Goku felt Orochimaru's back fall hard on his palm and the sannin gasped as pain coursed through every muscle. Goku threw the twitching body of the sannin on the canopy floor before he fell to his knees. Holding the Kaioken times three for this long was really starting to punish his body as he gasped for air.

"Kukuhaha, great job Goku kun, no one has injured me this bad since my battle with Hanzo of the Salamander and my ex teammates"The voice of Orochimaru said while Goku's head snapped up to see the sannin get back on his feet. The sannin glared daggers at the Saiyan as he felt his one of his ribs were broke along with his nose. Both warriors then shot at the other and the two became nothing but black streaks that bounced all over the forest floor breaking anything that got in their path. The two broke apart and they looked even worse than before. Goku's gi top was shredded revealing his muscled chest and abdomen. Cuts were visible all over him and he seemed to be panting from exaustion. Orochimaru's shirt had a huge rip in it, and his pants had multiple holes in them. Just like the Saiyan, the sannin had cuts on his face and any other part of his body that could be seen. Blood dripped from the corner of his mouth and from his head. The snake looked to his left and seen his sword. A cruel smirk appeared on his face and he lunged for the sword. Having recovered the sword, the sannin dashed towards Goku with the blade raised high. Goku seeing that the snake had a weapon, searched for somthing he could defend himself with. He found a tree that fell over from their little battle, so the Saiyan reached out and gripped the roots of the tree. Using all the Saiyan strength he had left, Goku lifted the tree from the ground and swung it at the sannin like a baseball bat. Orochimaru who was in striking range of the tree, was so surprised to see it be lifted by Goku, he didnt even have time to block or dodge the incoming attack. The tree slammed into the sannin's body and was launched far away from Goku. Seeing the snake go flying, Goku dropped the tree and cupped his hands together.

"Kamehame"Goku said and the legendary wave formed in the Saiyans palms and grew in size as he poured alot of energy into the attack.

Orochimaru layed on the ground and every muscle along with every nerve burned and ached inside. The sannin picked himself up and coughed up blood onto the floor.

"HAAAAA"The snake heard Goku's voice echo through the forest. He was confused untill he seen a bluish white blast of energy heading straight for him. Thinking fast, he swiped some blood from his mouth and over a tatoo of his.

"Ninpou:Kuchiyose No Jutsu"The pale man slammed his hands into the ground and three huge demonic looking gates appeared. Master Roshi's technique slammed into the first gate and broke through. The blast slammed into the second gate which held up more force than the first. But eventually it as well caved in and the Kamehameha slammed into the third gate. Orochimaru seeing his last line of defense was denting, was for the first time in his life, scared to die. But the attack couldnt break through the third gate, so it disappeared, leaving it with only a dent. Orochimaru couldnt believe that such an attack almost broke through all three Rashoumon gates.

Goku fell to his knees and the power of the Kaioken finally disappeared and the strain along with it. The Saiyan ignored the searing pain in his muscles that were voicing their displeasure at being used. But Goku knew he couldnt stay out here or he would be a sitting duck to other Genin teams or to Orochimaru if he survived his blast. Knowing the snake, he probably found someway to escape. Goku dropped his Ki levels untill they were unnoticable and walked off into the forest to find him team.

Rage erupted in Orochimaru as he slammed his bruised fists into the ground. Not only had this Goku, matched him in strength and power. But he also gave him a beating and almost killed him. The snake didnt finish that train of thought thinking how it shouldnt be possible for a brat to have such power. But the snake suddenly had an idea, his pale face grew a greedy cruel grin. He wanted the power this Son Goku possessed. He would have to find some way to mark the Saiyan. But for the time being, the sannin would go heal his wounds. He disappeared into the shadows of the canopy while his mind drifted to the next stage of planning.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

Kakashi arrived at the Forest Of Death's gates to see Anko their playing with a kunai. He was about to bolt over the fence before the snake mistress held up her arms, stopping his movements.

"What the hell do you think your doing Kakashi?"She asked with a certain edge to her voice.

"I need to get in their, my students might be in danger"Kakashi said while Anko waved her finger like she was scolding a child.

"No can do Kakashi, your students knew what they..."Was all she said before she grabbed her neck which began to sear in pain. This kind of thing only happened when Orochimaru teme was around. Suddenly Kakashi felt the power in the Forest die down and everything turned to silence. Kakashi helped the fallen snake mistress who fell to her knees in pain from her own curse mark.

"It..seems Orochimaru teme is here if my seals acting up"Anko panted while getting back to her feet.

"And from that burst of power, I believe he had a run in with my team"Kakashi said which got a snort from Anko.

"Oh please Kakashi like any of your students could take on the likes of Orochimaru"She said while the Copy Nin gave her an eye smile.

"I wouldnt say that, I know Goku san would give him a run for his money and possibly beat him"Kakashi said.

"You mean that kid with the spikey black hair, Kakashi are you pulling my leg because it aint funny"She said with seriousness laced in her voice. Kakashi gave her a negative nod saying he wasnt messing with her.

"Who do you think caused that massive power spike we all felt?"Kakashi said and the snake mistress had to stop and think about it. She did feel a huge power spike before minutes later it dropped. Then it flared back to life, even higher than it was before. To think a kid on Kakashi's Genin team had that kind of power. Well she didnt believe it because she felt that power rivaled Orochimaru in strength.

"I still dont believe that kid caused that surge of power, mabey it was a passing Anbu or somthing"She said which got the Copy Ninja to sigh.

"Fine if you dont believe me lets go talk to the Hokage"Kakashi said and left with the snake mistress persuing him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

Sakura found an open area and placed both her unconsious teammates down. The pink haired Genin was worried that somthing happened to Goku. She could hear the shots off in the distance. The shockwaves from each hit and attack was scary and she couldnt help but worry for Goku. She didnt think Goku was going to die, far from it,Sakura believed Goku was levels beyond some of the shinobi in the Elemental Nations. The way the Saiyan carried himself in battle was full of confidence and a strive to do his best. What frightened Sakura though was how strong Orochimaru was if he was giving the Saiyan such a hard time and pushed him to his limits. After a few moments, the shockwaves seemed to vanish as not another sound from the forest was made. Suddenly the pink haired Genin heard movement in the bushes behind her. She turned and whipped out a kunai, ready to defend herself and her fallen teammates. But she dropped the weapon and gasped when she seen Goku walk out and he looked terrible. She rushed over and gave the Saiyan a hug which caused him to his in discomfort.

"Easy Sakura, everything hurts"Goku said while Sakura busted him upside the head.

"You idiot, dont you know how much you worried me"She said while Goku nursed the bruise on his head and gave a small smile.

"Im sorry Sakura, I just couldnt risk you getting hurt out their"Goku said before collaping from exaustion and welcomed unconsiousness. Sakura just sighed.

"Idiot"She muttered before pulling the Saiyans sleeping form, next to the others. Sakura looked around the area they were in and began to set up camp. She also started to set up traps incase some enemy shinobi or other Genin team happen to stumble upon their camp.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

"So you think Goku kun was the cause of the power spike we all felt Kakashi?"The Sandaime asked the son of the White Fang who gave a nod in return. Kakashi used of his summons to fetch the Third and when he arrived at the tower. Sarutobi demanded to know what was going on and Kakashi gave the story from his point of view.

"Yes I know it was Goku, that forest might be filled with tons of Genin but only one person could cause such a tremendous power spike"Kakashi said while the Sandaime nodded.

"So do you think he broke the seal?"The Third asked.

"No I can tell the seal is probably still intact since the aura of the spike was red, the technique he was using was probably his Kaioken"Kakashi said which got a raised eyebrow from both listeners.

"Whats the Kaioken?"Anko asked.

"Goku's Kaioken is like our Celestial Gates except his transformations produces a red aura and the power increase is much stronger"He said which got a nod from the Sandaime.

"So your going to sit here and tell me one brat was responsible for that huge surge in power"Anko said while the others nodded.

"Yes Anko, Goku definatly has the power to do that and from what he told me the seal holding back his true power is stronger than the Kaioken. So to think he has a power stronger than what we just felt honestly frightens me"Kakashi said while Anko looked at Kakashi in a little surprise and shock. Nothing ever scared Kakashi, but for some kid to install some fear into him. Anko might have to be weary of this certain Genin.

"Wait a mintue"Anko interuptted."You told me this kid is also from another dimension, I find that hard to believe"She said which caused the white haired Jounin to shrug.

"Untill you see Goku kun fight Anko san Im afraid you never will believe"The Sandaime said.

The Sandaime and Kakashi both knew it was Goku behind the power surge. They just didnt have any evidence of him doing it. Only time would tell what layed in store for Konoha.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

In Goku's dimension, Bulma worked around the clock to finish getting the machine repaired. The blue haired genius only hoped that she could bring her long time friend back. In the shadows of the lab, Bulma's husband watched her work and waited for the machine to be fixed. He knew if Kakarot was in another dimension for about a month now and around that time he probably made some enemies. Vegeta secretly left the lab and went for the gravity room, not knowing of the events to come.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

Thats where I will stop the story for now. So did you like the fight between Orochimaru and Goku. Also Im pretty sure you guys might have a clue now on who else Im going to be sending into the Naruto universe. But he has a reason for being their so early in the story and I will give you a hint in why. Its a NaruHina story. Think about how his involvement will push that couple together.

MasterOfTheUnknown.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys here is chapter 11 of Goku In Konoha**

**Adngo714- Im sorry to have disappointed you..**

**JewlBunny-Dont worry I will continue writing :)**

**Pensuka-Just keep reading. It will be a surprise **

**Batthan-Thanks its kind of hard to write a good battle scene.**

**Well lets get on with the story**

**I dont own Naruto or DBZ**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X**

Sakura sighed in accomplishment as she finished setting up the last trap. She looked over to her sleeping teammates and noticed Sasuke seemed to be sweating. She walked over and placed her hand on his forehead to find out he was burning up. Sakura looked to her other teammates and seen Naruto had a goofy smile on his face and Goku was letting out a low snore. She chuckled at the two before finally taking a break. It took hours to set up the traps and the sun had disappeared long ago, leaving the peaceful silence of night. After resting against the trunk of an old tree, Sakura let her eyes close and tried to get some peace and quiet. It wasnt too long before the Genin was fast asleep herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X  
Orochimaru looked at the sound Genin team before him consisting of Zaku, Kin and Dosu.

"You guys know your mission, to find Uchiha Sasuke and kill him"The sannin ordered which got a shout of approval from the Genin.

"Excellent and before I forget their is a Genin out there by the name of Son Goku, he has spikey black hair and onyx black eyes, if you encounter him then kill him as well"The Sound team nodded and left their master alone. As soon as they were gone, Kabuto appeared out of the shadows of the forest. He knew Orochimaru was sending the team to their doom but hey its not liked they couldnt be replaced.

"Why are you so worried about Son Goku, Orochimaru sama? After all hes just a Genin"Kabuto asked which got a hiss from the sannin.

"That child is no Genin Kabuto, hes strong and with his so called Kaioken technique, he can match me at full strength"Orochimaru clenched his fist in anger, remembering the battle he had with the Saiyan. Kabuto couldnt believe that some kid had a technique to match his master at full strength.

"Anyway do you have any info on Son Goku, on one of those cards of yours Kabuto san?"

"Yes Orochimaru sama but from what you told me from a first encounter, it wasnt much to go by"Kabuto handed Orochimaru the card and the snake sighed in disappointment.

"Sorry Kabuto san but this info is wrong, you said hes the same strength as Sasuke, but even without his Kaioken technique he could fight you on possibly even grounds"Orochimaru said while Kabuto took back the card.

"Like I said Orochimaru sama, I could only base his strength off your experience with him"Kabuto said.

"Well it doesnt matter, Goku kun's Kaioken might give him the strength to match me at full but it has a weakness as well"Orochimaru said.

"Do tell Orochimaru sama"Kabuto said.

"His technique is indeed powerful yes but its like the Celestial Gates only stronger. Just like the Gates it puts a heavy strain on his body while using it and everytime he goes up a level, more strain is added"Orochimaru explained while Kabuto nodded.

"So do you think if you encounter him again, you will win?"Kabuto asked and got a nod from the sannin.

"Yes as long as I keep him busy while in that state, his body will eventually become overwhelmed by the pressure of his own technique leaving him helpless"Orochimaru said while a sick grin appeared on his face.

"So do you plan on marking him with the seal?"Kabuto asked.

"I might, with his strength and Sasuke kun's Sharingan I would be invincible."Orochimaru said while Kabuto nodded and left so his master could continue his planning.

"Soon Goku kun, very soon your power will be mine"Orochimaru said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

Sakura opened her eyes hearing the chirping of birds and other various animal sounds in the forest. She put her hand infront of her eyes to sheild them from the suns harsh rays of light. She looked over at her teammates to see them still asleep and Sasuke looked to be a little bit better. Sakura couldnt believe how the others slept for so long. Sakura looked over her traps that she layed to see none had been triggered, meaning no one tried to attack them while they were sleeping. Suddenly Sakura's senses were high on alert when she heard the bushes moving and the sound of the trees rustiling. Suddenly a team of Genin appeared before her. Two were male while one of them was female. Their hirai-ate's consisted of a musical note, she has never heard of The Sound village before.

"Well well look what we have stumbled upon here, a little Kunoichi whos all alone and defenseless"The boy with bandages mocked while the girl sighed.

"Zaku we have no time to trash talk, were here on a mission"The girl said.

"Oh Kin san, try to have a little fun while were out here and besides its not like this Genin is a threat to us"Zaku said while Sakura's eyes narrowed at being insulted.

"Anyway were here to kill Sasuke Uchiha and Son Goku, give both to us now and we will let you live"Kin said. Sakura looked back to see that her team was still Fucking! asleep and inwardly cursed. Sakura seen a rope that kept one of her traps from activating and smirked at the Sound Team who was confused.

"I wont give you them"She said while Kin sighed.

"Then I guess youll have to die along with them"She said. Sakura whipped out a shuriken and threw it towards the rope. The rope snapped in two and released one of her hidden traps. A volley of kunai and shuriken was released and shot towards the Sound Team. They were surprised by the sudden fire of weapons but acted quickly and dodged the weapons. Sakura rushed forward and started to engage the girl Kin in Taijutsu. Sakura threw a punch and Kin dodged by leaning back. The Sound Kunoichi tried to knee Sakura in the gut but the pink haired Genin used her already stretched out arm to block it. Sakura spun on her feet and delivered a hard kick to the abdomen. Kin stumbled back from the attack and had to catch her breath. Zaku shot slicing air waves from his arm bracelets and it cut into the pink haired Genin like paper. Zaku had a cocky smirk before it changed to an annoyed scowl as he seen Sakura poof into a log.

"Never underestimate the basics"Sakura said while throwing a couple of shuriken at the Sound Genin. He once again used his air waves to deflect the weapons from him. Sakura threw a kick towards Zaku's head who ducked from the attack. Kin came from behind and delivered a harsh kick to Sakura's back. The attack sent pain up Sakura's back and she stumbled forward. Zaku delivered a strong knee to the gut before punching her in the face. Sakura fell to the ground with a groan before returning to her feet. Her emerald eyes showed determination while her breathing started to get heavier. Zaku rushed forward and was about to attack again.

"Dynamic Entry Zaku's head exploded in agony as a kick connected and sent him flying towards his team. Sakura looked to see who her savior was, only to find it was Lee.

"Lee san?"Her voice uncertain while he flashed her a smile.

"Yes Sakura chan and I the second beautiful green beast of Konoha will be their next opponent"Lee got into the strong fist stance, his eyes hardening and waiting for the upcoming battle. Zaku and Dosu both charged the strangely dressed Genin, Lee waited patiently as his enemies approached him. Avoiding Zaku's outstretched fist, Lee thrusted his foot up and connected with Dosu's chin. The Sound Genin was launched off his feet before falling to the ground. Lee then thrusted his elbow backwards and Zaku used his own to connect with Lee's in a stalemate. Both glared at the other but cocky grins were on their face. Lee withdrew his elbow before launching a fist towards Zaku who did his best to avoid the strike by leaning to the side. Lee's smirk only grew as he jumped and once again delivered a strong kick to Zaku's skull. The Sound Genin heard a ringing in his hears before a fist connected to his cheek. Zaku fell with a thud whle spitting a bit of saliva with a mixture of blood out of his mouth.

"You bastard"muttered Zaku as he pulled himself up from the ground. Zaku's two other teammates were by his side and decided to rush the Leaf nin. Lee inwardly cursed seeing the three on one situation that was about to happen. At this time he really wished Neji or TenTen was here to help. Shaking these thoughts aside, Lee knew he had to protect Sakura while her teammates were out cold. Lee dodged Zaku first but was met with a fist to the face by Kin and kick to the chest by Dosu. Lee stumbled back before on instinct throwing both arms in an X crossed position. Lee felt Dosu's fist smash into his guard before he slammed his knee into Dosu. Doing a couple hand springs to create distance, Kin jumped and flipped before slamming her foot down onto Lee with a harsh Ax kick. Well it would have connected had Lee not side stepped and grabbed her leg. He began to spin the Sound Kunoichi before throwing her at Zaku. He made no attempt to catch her and Kin crashed into a tree trunk. She groaned as she too now heard a strange ringing in her ears.

Zaku pointed both hands at Lee before fireing off more air waves. Lee didnt know what the Sound Genin had in mind, so he dodged. The tree behind Lee got sliced in two before falling down with a crash echoing through the forest. Lee ran towards before leaping in the air and delivering a bone rattleing round house kick to Dosu who coughed up blood as he landed next to Kin. Now it was only Lee and Zaku left to fight but what Lee didnt know was Zaku already fired another air wave. Lee felt pain rip through his back as the attack slammed into him and he crashed hard next to the tree that hid Sakura's teammates. Lee got up with a groan before he glared at Zaku. He twisted on his feet and fazed from view.

"Where the fuck is he?"Dosu asked while the others were concentrating, they were listening for the slightest of movement. A foot appeared and crashed into Dosu who seen his vision fade from normal to black. Dosu did a flip and landed while blood dripped from a new wound on his head. Kin who got her second wind launched weapons from shuriken to kunai at Lee who twisted and dodged out of the weapons paths. Lee appeared infront of Kin with his eyes steeled.

"Forgive me miss"He muttered before uppercutting the Sound Kunoichi in the air. Lee jumped up after her and slammed his foot into her chin. The bandages on Lee's arms began to unwrap themselves before attaching themselves to Kin. Kin struggled and tried to get free.

"Dont bother, you wont be escaping this move"Lee said in a way that almost made Kin shiver. Suddenly the two began to downfall back towards the ground and began to spin. Kin's vision became nothing but a blur as she was spiraling towards her doom. Zaku seeing his teammate in trouble, pointed his arms to where both Genin's bodies would crash.

"Ura Renge"Lee said before an explosion sounded through the forest. A pillar of dirt shot into the air while a strong wind blew through the forest. Lee was able to hop out of the way at the last second. When the pillar faded, it showed Kin's body laying their motionlessly.

"Good job Lee san" Sakura praised with a smile.

Lee hung his head for a moment of silence but was interuptted when he heard a female chuckle. He looked up only to see a fist crash into his cheek. Lee looked to see his attacker was Kin!

"How thats not possible" He said while Kin chuckled.

"I wont lie you almost killed me their had it not be for Zaku"She pointed towards her teammate whos arm was outstretched.

"Thanks to my air waves, your attack was reduced to nothing"Zaku sneered. Lee was going to respond, had a knee not drilled into his cheek. Lee flew over to Sakura and layed infront of her while trying to clear his vision.

"That was payback you bastard"Dosu said. The Sound team looked over to Sakura who was shaking like a Leaf.

"Whats wrong Kunoichi chan, afraid you wont be able to save your friends"Kin said while the other two chuckled. Dosu rushed forwards to Sakura while whipping out a kunai. Sakura let a lone tear fall from her face, knowing she had failed her friends. A loud clang was heard and Sakura expected to feel pain but when she didnt, she looked and seen a sight that almost brought her to tears. Naruto had woken up and his sword was blocking Dosu's weapon. Naruto's blue eyes glared at the Sound Genin who dared hurt Sakura chan. But before he could make a move, a familiar sight of spikey hair appeared and his fist slammed into Dosu. Dosu was rocked off his feet and slammed into a tree. He slumped on the ground, dead or knocked out.

Goku had woken up a second after Naruto and seen some guy rushing towards Sakura with a weapon. He was happy Naruto blocked the weapon but he finished the job. His onyx eyes locked with Zaku's in a harsh glare that made Zaku stiffen. Before the Sound Genin knew what happened a fist slammed into his face before blacking out. Kin couldnt help but stare in shock and fear as her two teammates was easily taken out. Goku turned to Kin.

"I will give you a minute to take your friends and leave or you wont be leaving this forest"Goku said with such coldness in his voice that his teammates never heard before. Kin reached into her pouch and threw a scroll towards Team Seven.

"We will meet again Son Goku and next time you will die" Kin declared before picking up her two teammates and leaving. Goku turned to Lee who finally raised himself off the ground and apporached Team Seven.

"Thanks Lee san, if it wasnt for you I fear somthing horrible would have happened to Sakura san"Goku offered his hand which Lee shook.

"We are commerades of The Hidden Leaf Village Goku kun, I will put my life on the line for a fellow shinobi and friend"Lee said and Goku's respect for the strange nin only grew.

"Lee you fool, its time to get going"Said an annoyed voice. Goku and the others turned to two strangers in the trees. One was a teen with long brown hair and eyes that reminded Goku of Hinata's. Standing next to him was a female kunoichi. This was Hyuuga Neji and Tenten, the other two members of Team Gai. Tenten rushed over to Lee while Neji remained in his tree.

"Lee are you alright?" Tenten asked concerned for her teammate. Lee smiled and was happy that someone cared that he was ok. Neji began to berate him for helping an enemy team and not just taking their scroll for themselves. Tenten, unlike her teammate gave Goku and Naruto a bow."Thanks for helping Lee san. We both saw the ending of the battle and I must say you have a strong right hand Goku san" Tenten said and Goku rubbed the back of his head in the usesual Son manner.

"Well thanks, Im just glad someone helped Sakura san here while we were incapacitated. And besides Lee's a nice guy,I would have helped anyway"Goku said and Tenten nodded. All the Genin heard a groan and they turned to see Sasuke had awaken.

"Sasuke kun!"Sakura shouted and rushed over to see if the last Uchiha was alright. At that moment, Sasuke had the strangest urge just to kill the pink haired kunoichi but he just ignored it. Team Gai shot off into the trees leaving Team Seven by themselves.

"So how are you feeling Sasuke teme" Naruto said and Sasuke smirked at the blond.

"I was fine untill you decided to show your face to me dobe, now I might get sick again"Naruto growled at the playful banner and Goku chuckled at the poor blond. When Sasuke got to his feet, all of Team Seven shot off into the woods with their destination in mind. The tower came into view after a few minutes of traveling. They arrived at the tower and they decided it was time to open their scrolls. When both scrolls poofed, a man wearing a Chunnin jacket appeared. He had a scar across his nose, brown hair and eyes that showed a sense of pride.

"Iruka sensei!"Naruto shouted while a smile formed on his face at seeing his old sensei.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

Thats where I will stop chapter eleven for today. Before anyone says anything Im awhere Sasuke didnt use his curse seal in the forest. Im saving that for the next chapter :)

Also I wanted to point out in a few upcoming chapters, the other Z fighter will make his appearance.

MasterOfTheUnknown


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys, MasterOfTheUnknown here with chapter twelve of Goku In Konoha. First off I want to apologize for making Lee seem weak in the last chapter. But anyway before we get to the story lets answer some reviews :D

Crashbreaka: Thanks for the review :)

JewlBunny: Yes the seal will be used in this chapter.

Adngo714: Looking over the last chapter, it does seem I made him a little weak but that will be corrected with future chapters.

Itachisdbzgurl: Yes, I will reveal the character is Vegeta and as for your other questions, well we will have to wait and see :)

Lets get on with the story

I Own Nothing

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

Bulma sighed happily as she made the last adjustment to her machine. Standing behind the blue haired inventor was Chi Chi, the Ox king and her husband Vegeta who was annoyed that he wasnt training.

"Their guys I have finally finished"She said while clicking the On button and the machine buzzed before a portal grew in the middle. Bulma couldnt believe how fast she finished the second time. But then again, she was the smartest woman in the world after all. She began typing on her computer.

"Now all I do is have to locate, Goku's power level and this baby should transport him home"She smiled while Vegeta walked up and waited right by the machine. When Kakarott returned, the two definatly were going to have a match.

"Well hurry up damit, Goku has some chores to do when he gets home and the others have been worried sick!" Chi Chi shouted, she missed her husband dearly.

"Mabey Goku didnt fall in this portal, he probably walked in to escape from your crazy demanding ass"Muttered Bulma but Chi Chi heard it.

"What did you say!"Chi Chi swung her frying pan but this time Bulma was prepared and she ducked.

"Ha ha you missed me"Bulma mocked but when she heard a loud clang, her eyes widened and she turned to see the frying pan not only struck her husband Vegeta but he fell face forward into the portal as well. Vegeta's body disappeared within the void and just like last time the machine sparked and began to go haywire. Bulma ran forward and unhooked the machine. The machine started to smoke before a flame burst in its control panel. The Ox king grabbed a fire extinguisher and began to put out the fire. The two wives of the Saiyans sighed and then glarred sharp daggers at one another.

"Look at what you have done!"Both shouted and the two began to argue.

What both didnt know is they just changed the future of the shinobi world once again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

Our favorite Saiyan hero, Son Goku sighed as the last few days have been nothing but flashes to him. He remembers arriving at the tower with his team, he remembers Naruto's old sensei Iruka talk somthings a shinobi should know. After that they were given a few days rest, and right now Goku wandered the tower, looking for some form of entertainment. He asked Iruka if they fix the outfit he arrived in, when he came to the Elemental Nations. It took a day but Goku finally was able to get back in his blue gi top and yellow pants. Goku decided to tie his hirai-ate around his forhead, thinking it might come off his arm if he has to fight someone.

Goku found the Elemental Nations a strange place indeed. But he also learned from experience, that it was also deadly as well. He knew his strength would definatly help him in his fights, but he also knew that it took more than that to win a fight. The Saiyan inwardly cursed the seal on his body for taking most of his power away. But before the Saiyan could dive deeper into his thoughts, before he felt a presence behind him. Goku turned around and raised his hand while a ball of Ki flared to life, just incase it was an enemy.

"Hey calm down gaki"He recognized that voice. Before him was standing Anko with a kunai in hand incase the kid did somthing funny. Anko wouldnt admit it but she wondered what the strange glowing ball in his hand was, she knew it definatly wasnt chakra. And she knew of only one person who could make somthing close to that attack and said person was no longer with them(If you dont know who Im talking about, its the Yondaime). Goku lowered his hand and the Ki died with it.

"What do you want?"Questioned the Saiyan. Anko gave the kid a hearty laugh before putting her weapon back in her pouch.

"Old man Sandaime and Kakashi wanted to see you"She said and was about to drag the boy off before he raised his hands to stop her.

"Ive got a faster way of transportaion"Goku smiled while putting his two fingers to his forehead and used his other hand and put it on Anko's arm. She was about to ask what he was doing before the two vanished, leaving no trace that they were ever even there.

Sandaime and Kakashi were watching the reply of Goku and Orochimaru's fight through his crystal ball. Not only was the thing good for spying on certain people but it could also record events. The two were at the part where Goku accended to Kaioken time three before said person appeared in the office. Both Jounin and Hokage jumped while Anko rushed over to a plant and released a bile that was in her stomach. Now that Goku thought of it, mabey he should have warned her she might get a little sick since the snake mistress probably wasnt used to moving at such fast speeds.

"Goku kun what was that technique?"Asked the Sandaime while Anko finally walked back over and glared at the Saiyan who was rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"Yea, what the hell gaki"

"Oh that, it was a move called the Instant Transmission, it allows me to move at speeds faster than light and it could take me anywhere I want as long as I feel for persons energy"Goku explained while the other three shinobi had wide eyed looks.

_'That technique is like The Fourth's Hiraishin Jutsu'_ Sarutobi was the first to snap back from his thoughts.

"Please have a seat Goku kun"He gestured towards a chair near them and said Saiyan took a seat. Goku viewed the strange crystal ball on the Hokage's desk and seen that it was his battle against Orochimaru back in the Forest Of Death.

"It seems you know why you are here now, judgeing by the way your looking at the crystal ball"Goku nodded.

"You mean about my battle with Orochimaru"Anko flinched at the mention of her old sensei while her hands clentched into fists.

"Yes Goku kun, please explain what happened" Goku then dived into the events that had taken place in the Forest Of Death. Starting from the foreign ninja to fighting Orochimaru and using Kaioken times three. The video suddenly went to a pure white screen and the video cut off. Sarutobi felt his age catch up with him for a moment and he couldnt help but sigh at the actions of who he once considered his best student.

"So gaki this Kaioken thing of yours, if its as powerful as you claim then you would have no problem showing it"Anko said, she was interested in seeing this Kaioken thing for herself. Goku looked towards Sarutobi who nodded and gave permission. Goku slowly gathered his power and the others began to notice steam rising from his body.

"Kaioken"His body was engulfed in a red aura and the others immediantly felt the power increase, the chair Goku was sitting in vaporized into ashes. Anko felt the power increase but that didnt mean this little light show impressed her.

"This is the mighty Kaioken, so what you increased your chakra levels, I can do that too"Anko said then yelped in pain as she felt somthing hit her head. She turned and was about to murder said person, but those thoughts disappeared when she seen Goku was the one who did it. And by the way his hand was posititoned, it gave the snake mistress the impression he flicked her. When he powered down, Goku looked over to the two shinobi.

"Amazing, anyway if Orochimaru teme is here. What could he get for placing the seal mark on Uchiha Sasuke?"Anko asked while Kakashi sighed.

"I have a good guess its for the Sasuke's Sharingan"Kakashi said while Anko cursed and Goku looked towards the Jounin.

"Why would he be after Sasuke for this Sharingan thing of his?"The other three shinobi sweat dropped, it seemed no one explained to Goku about this world's bloodlines.

"Orochimaru has had a twisted dream, where he will learn all this world's jutsu and become immortal. He needs Sasuke's Sharingan because said bloodline can copy any jutsu it sees"Sarutobi answered and Goku frowned. That was like stealing somthing from someone who worked hard to achieve what they have. Sarutobi lit his pipe and released a small fog of smoke.

"I will summon Jiraiya back as soon as I can, but for now lets see what the future holds for Konoha"Sarutobi said and before anyone could mutter another word, all people present heard a giant thunder boom. Goku and Kakashi walked over to the window and noticed how the bright day, had suddenly turned an eerie gray and lightening seemed to dance across the sky in graceful movements. This reminded Kakashi of somthing, but for the life of him, he couldnt remember what. The lazy Jounin turned his head and Goku was the only one to notice what seemed to be a speck of light fall from the sky. He noticed the light seemed to crash a few miles outside of Konoha. The earth seemed to shake slightly and would have regularly gone unnoticed, but the shinobi and Saiyan in the room knew somthing was up.

"What was that Goku kun?"Asked Sarutobi while Goku shrugged.

"I dont know but what ever it is seems familiar but I cant point out who it is"Goku said while Sarutobi motioned for two of his Anbu. Two of them appeared and bowed before the Hokage. One Anbu was wearing a bird mask while the other was an ox.

"Yes Hokage sama"Both shinobi said together.

"Please go check out that disturbance that just happened, it seems to be a few miles outside of the west gate"Both Anbu nodded and disappeared, out to accomplish their mission.

"Well that will be enough excitement for now, thanks for your time Goku kun and also its time for you to get ready to continue the Chunnin Exams"Sarutobi said and Goku began his journey back to the tower. As Goku was walking he couldnt help but try and locate that strange light, but said light gave only brief flashes of its power before vanishing. The way it looked, it kinda reminded the Saiyan on how he came into this...

Goku's eyes widened and turned to look at the direction of the west gate, could it be possible that someone from his world was here as well. The only problem is, was it an enemy or friend.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

_Flashback_

_Vegeta cursed while rubbing the back of his head and tried to lessen the pain. The Saiyan prince was completly unaware that he was falling in a vortex. Vegeta swore that after this pain was gone, he would turn Kakarotts wife into ashes, consiquences be damned. Vegeta finally seemed to notice he was free falling because he stopped rubbing his head._

_"What did those damn women do?!"Shouted Vegeta and suddenly the princes battle instincts came to life. He turned to see an orb of light heading straight towards him. Vegeta dodged and shot a Ki blast which exploded on contact. The orb seemed uneffected and went after Vegeta again. When the orb hit Vegeta, his image faded. Vegeta was now behind the strange orb and was flying towards the end of the void with the orb right on his trail. Vegeta could see a white light at the end and shot off into it._

_End Flashback._

Vegeta growled as a new pain filled his body and he seemed to be laying in a crater. Picking himself up, Vegeta looked around and found himself in an unfamiliar forest.

"Damn those two, when I get back I will blow them to oblivion"Vegeta said when suddenly he felt two power levels approach him. He turned to see two humans appear before him wearing some strange armor and masks concealed their identity.

"And what do you two want?"The Saiyan prince asked with irritation evident in his voice. He just went through some fucking void that was supposed to bring Kakarott back, he got hit by said man's wife and now he doesnt know where he is. To say Vegeta was mad would be an undertstatement.

"We were given orders to check out a disturbance around this area, are you the cause of it?"Asked the Anbu with the ox mask.

"Mabey, so what if I am huh?"Vegeta asked his irritation growing and the two Anbu settled in a fighting stance.

"Then we will have to take you in for questioning"The one with the bird mask said while Vegeta scoffed.

"As if"Vegeta fazed out of sight before appearing behind the two Anbu who were looking to where he disappeared. Vegeta tapped the ox Anbu who looked over his shoulder and recieved a bone rattling fist to the jaw. He was unconsious before he hit the ground.

_'Fast and strong'_The bird Anbu thought before battleing Vegeta in Taijutsu. As the Anbu threw punches, Vegeta just easily dodged them but couldnt help but be impressed at how fast a human could throw their attacks. Vegeta grabbed the next punch before slammed his elbow into the mask of the Anbu who was sent flying off his feet. The Anbu did a flip and looked up only to have Vegeta's steel toed boot fill his vision. The bird Anbu crashed into the trunk of a tree and was also unconsious.

"That was interesting to say the least"Vegeta said before he tried to feel out for any energy levels near by. He expected to get one, he didnt expect to find two strong ones near by. One he didnt recognize but the second one he definatly knew from experience.

"Kakarott"Vegeta said before shooting off in the direction of the Hidden Leaf Village.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

An hour had passed since the meeting in the thirds office and now every team from all villages were in the place where the Second Exam would begin. The place was huge and at the end of it was a gigantic statue that looked like hands formed in a shinobi seal. Two balconies were on the walls which held the other shinobi and Genin teams high, so they could view the matches better. The Hokage was on a small stage with the Jounin of the Leaf's Genin teams and their were Anbu right behind them. The Sandaime was a little worried about the two Anbu he sent out earlier but he was sure they would be fine.

"Congradulations to all the Genin teams who have passed the Second Exam"Sarutobi said."You have all been gathered here to take part in the next test"

Their were some complaints about the decision but most shinobi in the room stayed quiet as they listened to the old Fire Shadow speak.

"This is not the final part of the Chunnin Exams"Sarutobi blew a puff of smoke from his pipe before he decided to continue speaking.

This is the preliminaries, only a few shinobi can take the final part and as you have all noticed, to many of you have passed"The Hokage announced.

"So their saying we have to fight in a preliminary huh"Tenten said while her other two teammates nodded.

"Before I continue, is their anyone here who would like to cease competing in the Chunnin Exams? The battles here will have no restrictions, so anyone with weapons, jutsu or any other strange abilities can use them"The red garbed Hokage said the last part while his eyes drifted over to our favorite Saiyan hero. Kabuto was the first to raise his hand into the air.

"I would like to withdraw from the exams, I can see when everyone else has me beat"Kabuto without another word left the room.

"Anyone else?"Asked Sarutobi, no one else raised their hand. "Ok let us begin then, their will be ten matches that are decided at random. Good luck to everyone"The Hokage walked off stage and the Jounin went back to their teams.

A Jounin walked up to the center of the place with heavy bags under his eyes and upon observation, he looked kinda sick. "I Gekkou Hayate will be your referee. If I say stop the match, it will be stopped. Fight untill the death, if the other cant compete anymore or if I stop it".

'Just like the World Martial Arts Tournament, except without the killing of course' Goku thought with a smile, remembering that some of his best battles were in that same arena.

"The first match is..."The names on a scroll that will decide the fights stop.

"Hyuuga Hinata vs Ino Yamanaka. These two will wait on the floor while the rest of you will go to the balconies"

The rest of the Genin went up to the balconies, leaned against the wall or the rail and was about to watch the match below. One certain Hyuuga on Gai's team was little mad about not facing his weak cousin, but then again he knew fate wouldnt let her win this match.

"Lets make this a good match Hinata"Ino said with a smile.

"Hai Ino san"Hinata slipped into the Jyuuken stance, in her head, Hinata was a little happy she wouldnt be competing against her cousin. Her Byakugan flared and Goku along with the others couldnt wait to see the match.

"Hmm that loser will be defeated, its her fate after all"muttered Neji but Goku was close enough to hear it.

"Why do you say that, you havent even seen her fight"Goku asked while he got a little annoyed for someone bad mouthing one of his newest friends.

"Because she is nothing but a spoiled child of the Main House of the Hyuuga family"Sneered Neji while his sensei was looking at him from the corner of his eye, cleary disappointed on how unyouthful Neji was towards his cousin.

"Hey asshole, I bet Hinata could kick your ass up and down this whole arena"Naruto growled. Neji looked over to the blond swordsman/Jinchuriki with a Byakugan glare.

"Shut up commoner, if we fight make sure their will be medics around because I fear for your life"Naruto reached for the sword Zabuza gave him untill he felt a hand on his shoulder. Naruto looked over to see Goku frowning at Neji, obviously mad by the way this Genin talked about both of his friends now. Naruto glared at Neji one last time and turned to view the match.

The two Kunoichi were trading blows after blows. Ino's a mixture of the Yamanaka along with the Academy style, Hinata's the Jyuuken. Ino ducked under a palm strike before lashing out with a kick to the mid section. Hinata yelped in pain and flew back. She skidded across the ground before going into a croutch position. Hinata panted and Ino frowned herself, she knew the Hinata was better than this, she just needed the right motivation.

"Come on Hinata, if you dont get up and fight, then I will declare to this whole arena on the boy you are so infatuated with"Ino said and Hinata's head shot up with a ferocious glare. Ino inwardly gulped seeing the look in her eyes but before she knew it, Hinata was right infront of her.

"Trigram Thirty Two Palm Strikes"Hinata said while her hands went into motion. Ino yelped in pain as her chakra points were being closed by Hinata's strikes.

"Sixteen palm strike... Thirty Two palm strike"Hinata finished up the rest of her attack with a palm hit right into the center of Ino's chest and she flew from the impact. Ino collided with the wall and landed with a soft thud on the ground.

She layed their unmoving, so Hayate decided to call it.

"Winner Hyuuga Hinata" The rest of the Genin except Goku and Neji, were stunned by the way Hinata fought. Hinata returned to her teammates who then congradulated her on a job well done. The medics carried Ino off the field and they set up for the next match. The board once again began to move before it randomly selected two other Genin.

"Uchiha Sasuke vs Yoroi"The two Genin walked to the floor and settled into their fighting stances.

"Begin!"Sasuke and Yoroi shot at eachother. Sasuke knew he was at a little disadvantage. Before the match, Kakashi told him not to use his bloodline because it could activate the Curse Mark. He said if it got to that point, he would stop the match himself. Yoroi pushed aside Sasuke's fist and his hand glowed blue before he placed it on Sasuke's head. Sasuke screamed as he felt his chakra was being taken away. He tried to pull off Yoroi's hand but his grip was hard.

"Dont bother Uchiha, soon enough you will be out of chakra and I will be victorious"Said Yoroi with a chuckle. Goku and the others watched with a little bit of worry for their teammate.

"Get Off me!"Shouted Sasuke as he slammed the heel of his foot in Yoroi's gut and he was launched off him. Sasuke grunted as he pulled himself off the ground and glared at Yoroi. Yoroi shot off towards Sasuke with the intent of stealing his chakra again. Sasuke dodged the strikes before ducking and slamming his foot into Yoroi's chin.

'Thats my move'Lee thought while Sasuke jumped up after his opponent. Orochimaru was watching the match and smirked as he viewed Sasuke's performance. As Sasuke appeared behind Yoroi, a wave of pain filled the Uchiha and he grasped the side of his neck. Black flame marks started to spread over his face and he struggled to stop it. He tried to remember somthing positive to help stop it, but he couldnt find anything. Sasuke with the Curse Mark now activated, drove his fist into Yoroi's stomach. The other Genin began his fall to the floor with Sasuke right behind him. The Uchiha does a spin in mid air and his foot connects with Yoroi's gut. The ground shattered underneath from the impact. Sasuke jumped away while panting, Yoroi grunted in pain as he got to his feet. The Curse Mark flared and Sasuke growled. Going through handseals

"Kanton: Phoenix flower jutsu"Sasuke shot off multiple fireballs while Yoroi threw up his gard but he didnt expect shuriken to fly out of the fireballs and they tore away at his skin. Sasuke appeared infront of Yoroi before planting his fist into his gut. He got behind Yoroi, grabbed both of his arms and put his foot against his back. He began to pull and Yoroi screamed in pain.

"With these arms you will never still chakra again"Sasuke hissed while his teammates looked in shock on how Sasuke was acting. Before anyone could do anything, a sickening snap was heard through the arena and Yoroi fell over and layed on the ground. Before Sasuke could make the next move, he recieved a chop to the back of the neck and fell to the ground. His sensei stood behind him with a bored expression but it was obvious he was the one who knocked out the Uchiha.

"I warned you"He stated simply before picking up Sasuke and vanishing.

"Uchiha Sasuke wins"Hayate declared while Goku was in thought on what happened to Sasuke. Little did the Saiyan know that Vegeta was flying over the village walls right now and was heading towards them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X  
Well thats where chapter twelve ends here, so what did you guys think? I bet you guys where surprised with the Hinata match. Just remember guys this is a NaruHina pairing,so their is a reason behind it. Untill next time.

MasterOfTheUnknown.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys here with chapter thirteen of Goku In Konoha but before I get started let me say somthing thats been bothering me by some of my readers comments...**

**OF COURSE I KNOW THAT ANY DBZ CHARACTER COULD WIPE OUT THE ENTIRE NARUTO WORLD WITH NO TROUBLE AT ALL. BUT IF I MADE THAT INTO A STORY, IT WOULD BE FUCKING HORRIBLE, HAVE NO GOOD PLOT TO IT AT ALL. SO EVERYONE WHO COMMENTS SAYING HOW GOKU AND THE OTHERS COULD KILL EVERYONE IN NARUTO, I ALREADY FUCKING KNOW THIS...**

**Anyway I want to thank everyone for their kind reviews and im glad your likeing the story. Its fun to write and I enjoy it.**

**Well lets get on with it shall we**

**I own nothing**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X**

Vegeta floated high above the place that Kakarot's energy level was located. The Saiyans onyx eyes inspected the building and it seemed to be an arena of some sorts. Vegeta masked his power level before dropping to the ground floor. He entered the building and he began his search for his rival/best friend. It didnt take him long because he soon found the entrance to what seemed to lead the prince to the middle of the building. He could hear the shouts of multiple people both male and female. He could sense some strong power levels in their but not enough to worry him. Vegeta looked out into the middle of the arena to see two teens locked in a stale mate. One was a teen with bright golden hair, three whisker marks on each cheek and he was wearing an ugly orange jumpsuit. Their was a giant sword strapped to his back. The other teen had red markings on his face, he was wearing a coat with fur at the coller and he seemed to have a small puppy as his 's eyes wandered over and he finally found who he was looking for. He seen Kakarott was shouting for the kid with the sword to win while some girl with pink hair was encouraging him as well. Vegeta decided to lean against the wall and see how this match turns out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

Naruto and Kiba were locked in combat with gritted teeth as they tried to use pure force to dominate the other contestant. Breaking their grapple, Naruto ducked and tried to leg sweep Kiba only for him to avoid the attack by jumping over. Naruto did a role before returning to his feet and watched as Kiba put his hands in the ram seal. Naruto noticed the dog boy's chakra begin to increase and he simply raised an eyebrow on what he had planned. Naruto watched as Kiba's nails lengthen and he got on all fours like a dog would. But before Naruto knew what happened, Kiba raced forward and slammed his elbow into Naruto's gut. The blond Jinchuriki gasped as he felt the blow to his mid section and he went skidding across the floor. Naruto growled as he felt the pain but ignored it and hopped back to his feet. Kiba growled before Akamaru turned into a duplicate of him. Kiba and Akamaru dashed towards Naruto and began to spin.

"Fang over Fang!"Kiba shouted as his attack decended towards Naruto. Naruto avoided the attack barely before he felt Akamaru collide with his side. Naruto once again met the ground and he gritted his teeth in new found pain. He felt a warm liquid drip down his face and when he opened his eyes, he seen blood falling on the surface of the ground.

"Give up Naruto, you were the dead last of our class, what makes you think you can win against me"Kiba said arrogantly while Naruto smirked.

"Because I never give up and thats my ninja way"Naruto said and Kiba growled. He and Akamaru charged up the Fang over Fang again before heading to continue their assualt on Naruto. The blond shinobi pulled a smoke bomb from his pouch and threw it on the ground. The pellets exploded and a new heavy thick fog rested on the arena. They watched the tornado like attacks spin into the heavy fog and all the other Genin team watched with hold breaths except for Gaara as they waited to see what happens. When the fog cleared they were surprised to see Naruto had disappeared and there were now three Kiba's?

Goku smirked as he began to understood what his teammate was up too. He was trying to confuse his opponent and was seeing if he would attack Akamaru instead of him. Goku had to give his roomate props for coming up with such a brilliant idea. Goku never even payed attention as a certain Saiyan prince's eyes drifted over to him before going back to the match.

Kiba was trying to figure out which one of the clones was Naruto and which was his pet. Getting frustrated Kiba swung at the one infront of him and his fist connected with his opponents jaw. The Kiba clone was sent flying a few feet away before landing. Kiba smirked thinking he hit Naruto before a poof happened and it showed Akamaru on the ground. Kiba quickly thrusted his elbow back and connected with the nose of the other clone before delivering a harsh kick to the clones stomach. The Kiba duplicate was also sent sprawling to the ground and layed unmoving. Kiba thought he avenged Akamaru before another poof happened and it revealed his pet laying on the ground as well. He heard a poofing sound behind him and turned to see Naruto already in motion. Naruto did a baseball slide before kicking Kiba in the chin. The Inuzaka was launched in the air before Naruto jumped after him. Naruto did a quick spin in the air before the heel of his foot caught Kiba on the back of his head. Kiba slammed into the ground hard and coughed up blood. Kiba groaned and rolled over to see Naruto standing above him. Naruto pulled out Zabuza's old sword before putting it against Kiba's neck.

"Give up Kiba"Naruto said and Kiba chuckled weakly before passing out.

"Winner Naruto Uzumaki" Goku and Sakura cheered as Naruto put back his sword and made his way to his teammates. As he climbed the steps, he felt someone tap his shoulder. Naruto looked over to see Hinata standing behind him with somthing in her palm.

"Na..Naruto kun, I noticed that cut on your forehead so I brought.. you some healing cream"Hinata said while Naruto smiled before gladly accepting the cream.

"Thanks Hinata chan, oh and before I forget you were great in your match against Ino"Naruto said and Hinata blushed a light red color.

"Tha...thanks Naruto kun and you did great as well"Hinata said while Naruto smiled at her which caused her blush to deepen. He returned to his team while applying the cream to his cut. The next match was Shikamaru vs Kin. She tried to use her Genjutsu on Shikamaru but it failed as he caught her in the Kage Mane No jutsu and it wasnt before long that Shikamaru knocked his opponent by ramming her head against the wall untill she was unconsious.

The next match was Lee vs Choji and it was definatly somthing to see. Choji did alot better than the others gave him credit for but in the end he still lost to the green colored Taijutsu user. Lee congradulated him for putting up such a Youthful fight. Next it was Temari vs Tenten. The weapon mistress used her arsenal of weapons to battle the Suna Kunoichi but her attacks didnt even hit her as she continued to use her fan to deflect them. Temari finally ended the match with a well placed wind technique and it sent Tenten into unconsiousness.

"Next match Son Goku vs Sabaku Gaara"Gaara's face held no emotion as he appeared on the arena floor in a swirl of sand. Goku noticed Gaara watching him with cold eyes as he made his way to the arena. Eyes full of hate, rage and desire, Goku has fought many battles and seen some of his enemies with those exact same eyes. Vegeta watched and knew somthing was off about this kid, the Saiyan prince could feel an aura more evil then Frieza's coming from him. He just hope Kakarott didnt underestimate this opponent.

Goku watched as the cork on Gaara's gord wiggled before shooting out of its confinement. Goku caught the projectile in his hands as his eyes grew serious. Every Genin team along with their Jounin sensei were on their toes as they waited for the match to begin. Zabuza watched from the entrance as Goku got prepared to fight the sand Jinchuriki. The ex Mist Swordsman looked over to see a guy with spikey black hair and coal colored eyes. He was wearing a leather jacket with a red muscle shirt underneath. He had long black leather jeans and combat boots. Somthing about this guy put Zabuza on the edge, his aura seemed to demand respect while showing off his power. He wondered how the others couldnt sense it untill he thought the others were probably focused on the match. He decided he would keep an eye on this individual. What Zabuza didnt know was, he was the first to notice the Saiyan prince Vegeta.

Sand poured from Gaara's gord at a slow rate and curled around his legs. Goku dropped into his stance and his eyes never left Gaara's.

"Begin"

Goku shot off towards Gaara with his fist pulled back. Goku roared and threw his fist forward and Gaara made no attempt to dodge the attack. A loud thud vibrated through out the room and everyone noticed Goku's fist connected with a wall of sand. Goku fazed out before appearing above Gaara and trying to slam his knee onto his skull. But just like before, sand shot up and defended Gaara from Goku's assualt. Goku returned to the floor before shooting off Ki blasts. Grains of sand fell from Gaara's sheild but it seemed to be able to withstand Goku's blasts. Needles shot out of the sheild and his teammates told him to move out of the way. Goku kept using his speed to dodge the incoming sand attacks. Goku finally flew towards Gaara with his fist drew back ready to strike again. As he approached the wall of sand rose up. As fast as he was coming he soon fazed out of view and appeared behind the sand Jinchuriki. Another wall of sand rose up just in time to save Gaara. Goku growled in annoyance before landing on the ground.

"Whats going on here?"Asked Naruto as he watched his roomate/teammate try to land a blow on this Gaara person.

"It seems the sand can become harder than concrete but it softens and absorbs the impact of each hit, Goku san might be in trouble"Kakashi said while appearing next to his students. Vegeta noticed somthing was up too as Kakarott couldnt land a single blow on this kid. Vegeta wondered why Kakarott didnt go Super Saiyan and finish off the Suna Genin. Somthing was definatly up and he was going to find out one way or another.

Goku came up with an idea on how to finally land a hit on Gaara but before he could put his plan in motion, a wave of sand shot towards him. Goku smiled while putting two fingers to his head. Goku used the Instant Transmission at the last second before Gaara's sand hit.

Gaara was annoyed that his sand hadnt killed this Goku character already and it seemed now he vanished. But before Gaara knew what happened he felt Goku's fist slam into his cheek. Gaara was launched off his feet and crashed into a wall. Temari and Kankuro were watching with wide eyes as Gaara has never recieved damage in a fight before and they couldnt even track the other kids movements.

Goku smiled as his Instant Transmission attack had worked effectively. Gaara rose out of the crater in the wall and glared hard at Goku. His sand shot off towards Goku who flew up in the air but the attack kept coming. He shot blasts of Ki at Gaara and the sand but it just kept reforming or protecting the other Genin. Goku fazed infront of Gaara and threw another fist but like before the sand rose up and took the attack. Goku felt somthing curl around his leg and looked down to see the sand around his ankles. But before the Saiyan could react, Gaara commanded the sand and used it to raise Goku in the air before slamming him hard on the ground. Goku gasped as he impacted the ground but didnt have time to react as Gaara continued his assualt. Goku was thrown across the arena into the hand statue. The statue crumbled down on our favorite Saiyan hero and his teammates gasped in shock while Vegeta was surprised that Kakarott was being beaten by this child.

"Goku kun!"Shouted Sakura before a yell filled the arena. The pile of ruble that was once the hand statue exploded open with Goku coming out. Everyone noticed the rips in his clothings and few cuts but he seemed fine. Goku smirked while Baki and the rest of the Suna team was surprised this kid wasnt dead yet. Goku began to gather his power before releasing a yell that could split the sky. A blue aura burst into existence as Goku began to power up while the other Genin team minus Team Seven was shocked to see the increase in Goku's power. Gaara smirked as this Son Goku guy could actually prove his existence to others. Cracks formed in the arena floor and the rubble of the statue lifted into the air as if gravity was being switched off.

"What incredible power" Said Asuma while his team watched in awe as Goku's power didnt seem to stop increasing. But Goku's yells started to die down but the aura continued to flare like a blue flame. Vegeta still didnt get why Kakarott didnt transform into a Super Saiyan.

Suddenly Goku fazed out of view and only the experienced Jounin along with the Anbu and of course the Saiyan Prince, could track his movements. A fist buried into Gaara's face but then Goku went to assualt his mid section. Multiple punches slammed hard into Gaara's stomach before Goku jumped up and delivered a harsh roundhouse kick which sent Gaara flying off and slamming into the wall by the Suna and Oto shinobi. Goku landed on the arena floor with a small thud as he watched his opponent get back onto his feet that seemed to shake before straightening up.

An evil laughted echoed throughout the arena

"Yes strong, yes very strong indeed!"Gaara shouted as his mind began to crumble to pieces and the other shinobi watched it happen before their very eyes. Blood dripped down the red heads face and a grin that almost sent shivers down the Saiyans spine was creeping onto the sand shinobi's face. Goku watched as sand began to cover Gaara's arms and his killing intent seemed to spike higher.

Vegeta was surprised again by watching the increase in this Gaara's power, he was definatly stronger than he looked and Vegeta could feel an evil underneath his energy signal.

_"Kakarott might need some help"_ Vegeta thought while sand shot off Gaara's arm alot faster than before. Goku barely managed to dodge but his eyes widened at the speed increase. Goku shot off towards Gaara while the wall of sand formed infront of Gaara waiting to protect him. Goku pulled his fist back and watched with narrowed eyes as the sand had spikes form on the wall.

"Watch out Goku!"Shouted Naruto while Kakashi was worried for his new student but only he seen the smirk that appeared on Goku's face. Goku quickly used the Instant Transmission and everyone watched him vanish without a trace. Gaara's eyes widened as the technique from earlier was used but before he could react, Goku slammed his elbow into Gaara's jaw. The Suna shinobi was launched off his feet and Goku quickly gathered Ki in his palm before unleasing another Ki blast at Gaara. A small explosion echoed through the room as the blast made contact, small particles of dust, sand and dirt obscured Gaara from Goku's view.

"Go Goku kun!"Shouted Sakura as she was relieved her teammate was okay. Suddenly a wave of sand shot off out of the cloud of dust and slammed hard into Goku. Goku grunted as he looked over to see Gaara emerge from his crater with more cuts and bruises than before. But his eyes seemed to change to yellow with a pointed star in the middle.

"Why"Gaara asked while Goku raised an eyebrow."Why havent I killed you yet?"Gaara seemed to ask himself.

"Why do you want to kill me Gaara"Goku tone held an anger underneath which everyone noticed."Ive done nothing to you and the only time ive ever talked to you was before the exam"

"Its because of how powerful you are!"Sand crept onto the side of Gaara's face and began to gather around his body."Its because that your so powerful that I will kill you and everyone will finally acknowledge me"Gaara hissed while even Vegeta was surprised by the answer.

"Thats your reason Gaara?"Goku asked shocked before his eyes hardened"Im sorry Gaara but I wont let you take your unhappiness out on me, this fight will end soon"Goku said while Gaara chucked coldly.

"Yes this fight will end soon when I leave your corpse for the worms!"Gaara shouted as he shot a wave of sand not towards Goku but the people in the balcony. Vegeta's eyes widened before he fazed infront of the incoming wave of sand. The Jounin sensei's who stood infront of their Genin team ready to defend them were surprised by the appearance of a figure dressed in a leather jacket with spikey black hair standing up, leather pants and combat boots. Vegeta threw his hands forward before unleashing a huge wave of Ki that repulsed the wave of Saiyan. Everyone watched the sand blow apart into smaller grains of it and Goku was relieved but his eyes widened at seeing who stopped the oncoming attack.

Gaara frowned as he watched his attack get destroied by this unknown figure. Vegeta growled before jumping onto the arena floor.

"Ve...Vegeta, when did you get here?!"Goku shouted happily that someone from back home was here and helped stop the attack from reaching his teammates. He know knew who caused that big disturbance from earlier before he and Kakashi left the Hokage's office.

"Kakarott why havent you ended this fool yet, with your Super Saiyan powers, this weakling would be finished by now?"Vegeta asked as Gaara sent another wave of sand towards Vegeta this time. Vegeta simply scoffed before shooting a Ki blast attack at the wave of sand which fell to the floor.

"I will explain later Vegeta but now this is my fight and if you get involved I will be disqualified"Goku said.

"I better get an answer later Kakarott"Vegeta said before flying back up to the stands with the other Genin team. Orochimaru watched this new person who Goku named Vegeta with interest as he seemed strong. The others only had theirs minds on what they thought a Super Saiyan was. Goku smiled before his features hardened and he glared at Gaara. Steam began to come off Goku in waves. Vegeta,Kakashi, Sarutobi, Sakura and Orochimaru definatly recognized what was about to happen next.

"Kaioken!"A red aura burst into life and the other Jounin except Kakashi were floored as Goku's power once again increased. Goku's onyx eyes drilled into Gaara's yellow ones.

"I will not let you hurt my friends Gaara, this ends here and now!"Goku stated while the aura burst higher and almost touched the roof of the arena.

"What is this power Kakashi sensei?"Asked Naruto while Kakashi's eyes never left the battle but it would sometimes drift to the new comer Vegeta.

"This my young Genin is the power of Kaioken" Kakashi answered while Lee's eyes were also wide at the increase in power.

"Come on, lets see what you've got"Goku said while using his hand to gesture Gaara to come at him. The sand finally incased Gaara and he launched an arm at Goku who simply ducked before blurring out of sight. Goku threw right hook which easily crashed through Gaara's sand defense and impacted his cheek. Gaara bounced off the wall behind him. Gaara twisted in mid air before throwing another arm towards Goku and sprouting a tail. He looked more like a racoon now then he did human.

Goku easily dodged the attack and rushed forward. He elbowed Gaara in the cheek and only Kurenai, Kakashi and Zabuza knew what was about to happen next. Goku chased after Gaara before kicking the Jinchuriki multiple times. Goku slammed his fist into Gaara's gut while the sand defense tried to stop the oncoming assualt. Gaara fell over and Goku shot high above him. Goku cupped his hands and a bright blue ball of energy gathered in his palms.

"Kamehame...HAAAA!"Goku shouted while thrusting his palms forward and unleasing the legendary wave Master Roshi taught him. The wave of destruction collided with Gaara's back and a large explosion erupted throughout the room.

Goku listened while a low rumble sound was made and when the dust cleared he seen the sand sheild fall apart.

"Impossible"Both Goku and Vegeta said while watching Gaara rise to his feet before collapsing to his knees.

"Kakashi sensei, how did Gaara not get injured from the attack?"Asked Sakura while Kakashi seemed to be frowning.

"Its that shield of his, it deflected most of the force of the attack instead of trying to absorb it. But it seems it also gave Gaara some damage as well"The Jounin answered.

_'Gaara is definatly tough, if this seal wasnt on me I could have ended this by now, after this Kakashi san better get me some food' _Goku thought while Vegeta's eyes were narrowed.

_"Kakarott needs to get Gaara on the defensive"_ Vegeta thought as Goku vanished from view in a burst of speed. Goku's foot connected with Gaara's chin and launched him into the ceiling. Gaara bounced off before gravity took effect and he started to fall back towards the ground. Goku appeared behind Gaara with his hands clenched together and high above his head. Goku roared as he brought down his attack onto Suna's Jinchuriki's stomach. Gaara began to fall faster to the floor but Goku was faster as he appeared on the floor in a burst of chrimson light. Goku threw his hand up and Gaara's body impacted with Goku's outstretched palm. A loud crack vibrated throughout the room which made everyone flinch except Vegeta. Gaara layed limp on Goku's hand before the Saiyan threw him onto the ground. A heavy silence hung in the room as the Suna Genin team had wide eyes at the display of power and abilities Goku has shown.

"It...cant be"Was all Kankuro said while their Jounin sensei was silent if you looked closely his facial features looked like Orochimaru's but it wasnt that noticable to where you could tell it was him.

"He beat Gaara"Temari was amazed by what she just witnessed.

"And to think his real power is locked away"Zabuza said while appearing next to Team Seven. Vegeta heard the comment and looked towards the ex Mist Swordsman.

"Locked away what do you mean?"Vegeta asked.

"Since it seems the gaki over their knows you, I will answer. It seems when Goku crossed over into our world his real power was locked away behind a seal. And the only way to break it is if he relives the situation that made him transform"Zabuza said while Vegeta nodded as the answer made sense. The Saiyan prince remembered that ball of light he barely escaped from, was that what sealed away Kakarott's Super Saiyan abilities.

Goku dropped out of Kaioken mode and Vegeta flew over to him. "It seems the Kaioken really takes it out of this small body huh"Goku chuckled while Vegeta nodded.

"It seems your Super Saiyan transformation has been sealed away, thats what the mummy looking idiot over their said"Vegeta pointed to Zabuza who overheard him and gained a tick mark.

"Haha yea, Vegeta did you get your power sealed away too?"Vegeta smirked while letting his eyes fade into a hard jade color before returning to normal.

"That answer your question, for now it seems like Im the strongest out of the two of us"Vegeta said while Goku laughed.

"Yea it seems so Vegeta" Hayate stepped up and looked really nervous around the two Saiyans. "Winner Son Go..." The ground started to shake and rumble which got Goku and Vegeta's attention.

"You have got to be jokeing"Vegeta said while across the way the Suna shinobi were trying to escape the oncoming danger.

"Guys we have to get going now!"Kankuro said.

"But what about Gaara, we cant leave him"Temari protested. Her brother has threatened to kill her on multiple ocasions but she still loved him.

"Theirs nothing we can do"Baki's face was grim as he observed Gaara's figure through the rising dust cloud forming on the floor."You guys have won your matches, now lets go"

They all ran towards the exit but a sudden wall of sand appeared and blocked their way.

"Where do you think your going?"A high pitched voice that didnt belong to Gaara asked. A sudden explosion echoed through out the room. When the dust of the explosion cleared their standing was a tall giant racoon made of sand whos golden eyes were locked with Goku's. Goku's Kaioken burst back into existence as his body tensed, ready for the upcoming battle.

"Get ready to die Son Goku"Said the demon before unleasing an evil laugh.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X  
Thats where I will end the chapter for this one, so what did you guys think?

MasterOfTheUnknown


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 of Goku in Konoha is here! I bet all my readers were happy that Vegeta finally showed up. As for Goku, whats going to happen will he be able to continue in the Chunnin Exams or will he and Vegeta have to team up to defeat Gaara, lets get on with the story

I own nothing

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

The red aura of the Kaioken flarred back into existence as Goku stood his ground infront of this monster. Goku was a little uneasy about the creature his opponent turned into but his eyes steeled, he has faced worse than this sand racoon after all. But that was when he had the power of his Super Saiyan transformation to back him up. The demon seemed to gain a grin as he viewed Goku and Vegeta who slipped into his own fighting stance.

The demon laughed manically.

"Thats much better" he sighed as he seemed to be stretching Gaara's sand covered limbs, his predatory grin never leaving his face. "I haven't been able to kill no one for awhile now, So I must thank you Son Goku"

"What the hell are you?"Vegeta asked while the Jounins hand their Genin stand behind them incase things started to get worse. Kakashi couldnt help but feel worry for his newest student and his friend.

"Me, I am Shukaku but you two can call me your executioner"The now named Shukaku laughed before launching an arm of sand at both warriors. Goku and Vegeta both jumped out of the way as the attack slammed into the wall with incredible force, causing the building to shake. Goku roared before charging Shukaku with Vegeta right behind him. Goku thrusted his leg up hopping to connect with a kick to the head but the demons other sand covered arm blocked. Before Goku could try another attack, Shukaku's tail slammed into his chest and sent the Saiyan crashing into the wall.

"Kakarott!"Vegeta shouted before avoiding a wave of sand from Shukaku. Vegeta's fist slammed into Shukaku who raised a wall of sand for defense. A loud boom echoed as the force of the hit could be heard through the arena. Vegeta gritted his teeth before fazing out and appearing behind the demon. Shukaku sensing danger ducked in time for Vegeta's steel toed boot to pass over his head. But he didnt expect Goku to appear before him and his fist hitting hard into his sand covered jaw. Both Goku and Vegeta shot a Ki blast which exploded on contact with Shukaku. A cloud of dust and sand covered their sight so they couldnt see the demon but they kept their own sensing up, waiting for a potential attack.

Two arms of sand shot out of the cloud and both Saiyans barely dodged before both rushing to fight. Vegeta and Goku attacked the sand demon so fast it was even a blur to the experienced Jounin except Kakashi thanks to his Sharingan. The Shukaku grunted as it felt the blows the two warriors were throwing and it was surprised on how much it actually hurt!

Goku appeared high above before bringing his knee down on the Shukaku's face, Vegeta followed up the attack with a well placed kick to the abdomen. Vegeta quickly placed his hands on Shukaku and Goku fazed infront, hands cupped with a yellow ball slowly growing in his palms.

"HA!"Both Saiyans shouted as they both released a large Ki blast, Vegeta's hitting the demon in the chest while Goku's was a face shot. Shukaku was lost from view as a beautiful yellow light seemed to swallow him up before shooting off and crashing in the wall. The arena began to shake more violently before calming down.

Goku and Vegeta both knew the battle was far from over as they seen the demons body slide out of the crater it made in the wall and onto the floor. Black charred sand fell from its body and its once sadistic grin was gone replaced with a hate filled glare and gritted teeth. Both Saiyans glanced at each other before nodding. Steam rose once again from Goku's body at a faster rate this time while a blue aura flickered around Vegeta.

"Kaioken times two!"Goku shouted and his power rose far above what is was seconds ago. Vegeta's aura flickered and the Shukaku began to raise its own chakra levels, not wanting to be out done by these two fools who dared to deny his existence. Everyone felt the gigantic pressure build on the arena floor as the three Titans were about to continue their battle. Orochimaru hissed angrily as he watched the display of power before him, he wanted that power!

Goku grunted feeling the strain of the Kaioken times two before shaking away the pain. The Saiyans stared down the demon before them and everyone was on their feet watching and nervously waited to see who would make the next move.

Everyone blinked and the three were gone.

Craters started to form all around the arena as the three battled it out in bursts of speed only the Hokage and Orochimaru could now see. They reappeared on the floor throwing attacks so fast it looked like they had multiple fists. Goku and Vegeta were both surprised on how fast Shukaku could throw a fist considering how the sand made his arms alot bigger. Vegeta ducked under a sandy fist from Shukaku before pelting the sand demon with a barrage of punches and kicks. The Shukaku felt pain as the Saiyan kept assualting his body with harsh attacks before it heard a ringing in its ears, as Goku flew from the side and kicked Shukaku with enough force to level a building. Shukaku crashed into the broken remains of the hand statue and more rubble came falling down upon it.

"Do you think its over?"Goku asked while panting, the Kaioken on his smaller body really took it out of him. Vegeta watched with narrowed eyes as he could still feel the hate coming from the Shukaku.

"No Kakarott, use your senses you can still feel that damned creature's powerful blood lust"Vegeta answered as Shukaku emerged from the rubble of the statue with an evil smirk on its face.

"Kakarott if you dont find a way to stop him in the next move, I will transform and blow him off the face of the earth. We both know with the power of the Super Saiyan this fight wouldnt have lasted as long as it has. But my patience is growing thin so hurry up"Goku tensed hearing the great seriousness in his friends voice. Goku knew he couldnt let Vegeta kill this demon because Gaara was under their somewhere. Goku thought for a second before he smiled.

"Hey Vegeta Ive got an idea"Goku whispered his plan to the Saiyan prince who nodded with acceptance while Shukaku was getting annoyed. Raising its sand covered arms, a volley of sand shuriken was launced from them. Goku and Vegeta both sensing danger dodged out of the way before setting the plan into motion.

"Kakashi sensei, I dont get it both Goku kun and this Vegeta san seem so powerful, why is it their having such a hard time with Shukaku?"Sakura asked while Kakashi watched Vegeta avoid another volley of shuriken.

"Your right both are powerful if not stronger then Shukaku but when it comes to fighting, it takes more than power to win"Kakashi answered.

"What do you mean Kakashi sensei?"Asked Naruto worried for his friend.

"Goku san has the drive to win the fight but he would never kill his opponent, in the shinobi world protecting life is a form of strength itself but when it comes down to it, you should be ready to exterminate the enemy at any costs"Kakashi said while his two Genin nodded before looking back to the fight.

Vegeta stood on the side while Kakarott went off to distract the sand demon. Vegeta put his arms to the side before putting his left palm over his right hand. Purple energy sparked to life and seemed to grow but it still needed more strength.

Goku appeared infront of Shukaku before uppercutting the sand demon into the air. Goku shot after Shukaku with the Kaioken aura flaring back to life. Shukaku twisted in mid air before launching more sand made shuriken at Goku. Using his speed he managed to dodge most of the projectiles but some hit and made gashes in his skin. Goku slammed both of his feet into Shukaku's mid section which sent him crashing into the ceiling. Before Shukaku could fall, Goku in a burst of speed grabbed his sand covered tail before beginning to spin him around.

"What is he doing?"Lee wondered watching Vegeta before he looked over to Goku who was spinning the Shukaku in the air.

"Shut up and we might find out"Neji said.

'I hope this works' Goku thought silently before releasing the Shukaku who was sent flying into the rails of the balocony. Using his Instant Transmission, Goku fazed infront of Shukaku before charging and ramming his shoulder into the demon. Shukaku howled in pain as he felt the force slam into him before he was sent flying clear across the arena.

"Do it now Vegeta!"Goku shouted and Vegeta smirked.

"Galick Gun FIRE!"What the shinobi didnt expect was a huge burst of purple Ki launched from Vegeta's palms before the attack slammed into the body of Shukaku. An explosion sounded out in the arena as sand, dirt and rubble of the broken statue was blown everywhere. You could hear the screams of agony from the Shukaku above all the other noises.

Goku panted while landing next to Vegeta, his Kaioken fading while Vegeta lowered his arms watching and waiting incase of an upcoming attack. The two Saiyans watched as the now charred sand broke apart and fell, revealing Gaara who layed unmoving.

"Its finally over"Said Naruto while Kakashi's visible eye narrowed.

"Because of assistance in the match"Hayate announced, jumping down from apart of the balcony he used to watch the entire match, "Son Goku will be disqualified"

"What!"The two Genin of Team Seven shouted while looking to their sensei whos head was hung low.

"Kakashi sensei that cant be true"Sakura was hopeing this was a fucked up joke.

"Im sorry Sakura san but this is no joke, due to his friend helping him battle Shukaku, Im afraid Goku kun will be disqualified"Said the Hokage who looked over to the Saiyan with sadness cleary evident on his face.

Goku didnt really care that he lost the match, all he was concerned about that his friends were okay. The warrior never felt his body fall to the ground before he entered the world of unconciousness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

"What the?"Goku's eyes slowly opened before he was blinded by the lights of Konoha's Hospital. Goku hissed before using his arms to sheild his vision from the light. A nurse came in and once he viewed her, Goku immediantly broke out into a panic.

"Ahhhh a nurse, that means im in a HOSPITAL!"Goku shouted loudly like the Shinigami was after him but before he could escape, he was clobbered on the head. Goku looked over to see Vegeta was the one who hit him.

"Ouch Vegeta, what was that for?"Goku tried to lessen the pain by rubbing the bump on his head.

"Because you idiot, shes not here to give you a shot so calm down!"Vegeta shouted while Goku smiled.

"Oh my bad"He replied and the nurse sweat dropped. Before she could check his wounds, Vegeta pulled out somthing from his pocket. He tossed it to Goku who caught it.

"Thats my last senzu bean Kakarott, dont make me regret giving it to you"Goku happily ate the bean and the nurse was shocked when he jumped onto his feet looking fully recovered.

"Thanks Vegeta"Goku said while the nurse just shook her head before walking out, but Team Seven walked in with a now consious Sasuke.

"Goku!"Naruto shouted."You and your friend here really kicked Gaara's ass"

"How are you feeling Goku kun?"Sakura asked gently looking like she would break out into tears of joy seeing him okay.

Goku smirked. "I feel fine thanks to Vegeta here, he gave me a senzu bean and now im all better"

Kakashi looked over to Vegeta who didnt pay him any attention before clearing his throat."Well as great as it is having you fully recovered Goku, since you've been disqualified, I thought you would like to know whos going to be fighting who in the final part of the exams" Kakashi threw a scroll over to Goku who caught it before unrolling it.

Match 1: Hyuuga Neji vs Hyuuga Hinata

Match 2: Rock Lee vs Uzumaki Naruto

Match 3: Sabaku Temari vs Nara Shikamaru

Match 4: Abrume Shino vs Sabaku Kankuro

Match 5: Uchiha Sasuke vs Sabaku Gaara

"Naruto and Lee"Goku smiled his famous Son Grin. "Thats going to be an interesting match.

"Yea and when I win" Naruto crowed. "I will be facing Sasuke here in the finals" Sasuke didnt answer but was smirking inside on how Goku wouldnt be competing in the finals. Vegeta didnt pay the others any attention as he felt a presence outside the door. He turned to see the door open and a girl with blue hair, lavender eyes and a over sized jacket walked in with a few flowers. The rest of Team Seven and Goku looked to see Hinata had entered the room. Naruto was the first to greet her.

"Hey Hinata chan, I want to thank you again for that healing cream of yours it really worked"Naruto said giving the Hyuuga princess a hug which caused her to turn a deep shade of red.

"You...your welcome Na..Naruto kun, I was just coming to give Goku kun here these flowers hopeing for a speedy recovery"Hinata said while Naruto nodded.

"Thanks Hinata san but Im fine and besides I hear your fighting in the finals as well"Goku said while Hinata sat down the flower and tapped her fingers together.

"Yes, Im going against my cousin Neji and im so worried"She said while the rest of Team Seven besides Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Why would you be worried about that prick?"Asked Naruto.

"He hates me for what happened to his father awhile back, I dont like to talk about it"Hinata hung her head sadly while Naruto gave her another hug to cheer her up.

"You will do great Hinata chan, im sure you will beat that asshole into the ground"Hinata smiled at her crush while her blush only deepend.

"Hey girly"Hinata looked over to see Vegeta's eyes were locked with hers. "If your so worried about this cousin of yours, then I will train you for the upcoming finals"Goku looked at Vegeta in shock.

"Vegeta why would you want to train Hinata?"Goku was confused onto this random act of kindness by Vegeta, he always knew his friend had a reason for everything he did.

"Because I want you to help train that blond brat and lets see whos student is stronger"Vegeta smirked and Goku caught onto his plan.

"Fine your on then, Naruto will be training with me and you will help Hinata san"Goku said while Naruto smiled.

"Wow first Ero Sennin and now Goku, Ive got two kick ass sensei's"Naruto all but cheered and the others laughed.

"Well Goku seeing as your fully recovered, lets get you out of this hospital. Oh Naruto, Hinata be careful somthing tells me both of you will have a hard month of training ahead of you, so good luck"Kakashi said leaving the room with Sasuke not far behind, ready to start his own training.

"Now lets get out of this hospital"The Saiyan said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

Two days later, Hinata was standing in a training ground with Vegeta across from her. She waited nervously while Vegeta pulled out a capsule and threw it on the ground. A poof appeared before vanishing leaving Hinata looking at the strangest pieces of clothing shes ever seen. It was an all dark blue jump suit with an armored chest plate, gloves and boots.

"This is what you will be wearing when we are training, the armor, gloves and boots have been are weighted pieces of clothing so you will always be training. I can increase the weight of them when ever I desire, now go change girl, our training begins now!" Vegeta commanded and Hinata quickly picked up the suit before sprinting off to find a spot to change. Vegeta smirked, he was going to make this girl powerful. His smirk never disappeared as he felt another presence in the field.

"You can come on out now"Vegeta called out as Kurenai masked her surprise at being discovered. She jumped down and landed with a small thud as Vegeta turned to her, eyeing her to see if she would be a threat or not.

"Who are you?"Vegeta demanded but before Kurenai could answer, Hinata came back, changed into the Saiyan armor.

"Kurenai sensei, wha...what are you doing here?"Hinata asked while Kurenai smiled down at her student.

"I was coming to offer you some training for the finals and I was told by Kakashi that I could find you here, what is that outfit your wearing?" Vegeta chuckled which got the Jounin's attention with narrowed eyes.

"That outfit is Saiyan armor, one of the strongest material you will ever find and this girl here is training with me for the finals"Vegeta said in a way that told Kurenai there was no room for argument. Kurenai growled, she did not like being talked to like that.

"And who might you be, I seen you appear and help Goku san in the prelims but that doesnt mean I trust you"Kurenai said while Vegeta laughed.

"My name is Vegeta and if I remember what Kakarott told me since hes been here, you must be Kurenai the Genjutsu woman of Konoha and also the one Kakarott humiliated"Vegeta chuckled while Kurenai growled again.

"So why is it you want to train my student Vegeta?"Kurenai asked curiously but still was angered about the Saiyan prince's comment.

"I made a bet with Kakarott that the student I trained which is this girl here could beat the one he will train. Hes training some blond brat with a ridicoulous orange jump suit"

'He must be talking about Naruto' Thought Kurenai. "Fine but if you hurt Hinata here at all during your training, their will be hell to pay"Kurenai threatened which sent Vegeta into another fit of laughs.

"If you couldn't beat Kakarott at full strength, what hope could you have to beat me woman. Right now im stronger than Kakarott but when he finally breaks the seals holding back his real power, then he will be the strongest again"Vegeta gritted his teeth when saying the last part, he remembered the power of Kakarott's Super Saiyan Four transformation and the Saiyan prince promised himself he would reach that level of strength one day. Kurenai slightly paled remembering how strong Goku was and here was someone stronger than him. But what did he mean when he said Goku's power was sealed away?

"Fine just be careful ok"

"Ok woman, now leave!"Kurenai glared at Vegeta before disappearing in a swirl of leaves. Vegeta looked back to Hinata with a smirk.

"Now come at me girl with the intent to kill"Hinata nodded before charging.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

At the same time Goku and Naruto were walking to their own training field to meet the one Sarutobi called Jiraiya. The training ground could be described in one word and it was beautiful. Their were multiple trees with blooming red roses and other flowers right by them. Their was a clear stream that was full of aquatic life of all different kinds. Goku smiled at how peaceful it all was before he heard the sound of approaching foot steps. Naruto and Goku turned to see a man with long spikey snow white hair, red markings on his face and he was wearing clothing which the Saiyan has never seen before.

"Finally you show up Ero Sennin, what took you so long?"Naruto complained and Goku noticed the annoyance flash across the dubbed 'Ero Sennin'

"Stop calling me that gaki and its Jiraiya sensei to you"The now named Jiraiya turned to Goku."And you must be the one the Sandaime sensei informed me about, Goku was it?"

"Yup Son Goku and its great to meet you Jiraiya san"

"Well I will be damned, I thought you would be like Naruto here and be a disrespectful gaki but its good to see someone with manners"Goku chuckled while his blond friend fumed over the comment.

"What ever Ero Sennin, so what are you going to be teaching me?"Naruto asked and both noticed a look of seriousness grow in Jiraiya's eyes.

"Naruto im going to first teach you how to use the Kyuubi's chakra"Naruto flinched at the mention of Kyuubi and for the life of Goku he couldnt understand why.

"Hey guys, whats a Kyuubi?"Goku asked and Naruto hung his head while Jiraiya wasn't shocked that Goku didnt know about the Bijuu. He remembered the Sandaim inform him that this kid was a supposed fighter from another dimension.

"To explain what the Kyuubi is, I better explain what a Bijuu is"Jiraiya explained to Goku about how the Bijuu were large masses of chakra and they took form. Shukaku being the one tailed and the weakest to Kyuubi the nine tails and the strongest.

"But what does this have to do with Naruto?"Goku didnt know how this giant fox with nine tails had anything to do with Naruto.

"Sorry kid I can't tell you, only Naruto here can"Naruto looked up with sad eyes which Goku had never seen before on the useual hyperactive blond.

"I want to tell you but if I do you will probably not want to be around me anymore"Naruto's head hung more.

"Ok then lets make a deal, I will tell you the real truth behind where I came from and then you tell me about the Kyuubi"Goku said and Naruto looked uneasy before slowly nodding his head.

"Great, now let me start by telling you that even back in my home dimension, im not from earth. Im actually from a race of alien warriors called Saiyans"Goku then went to explain to Jiraiya and Naruto about the history of the Saiyans and even his first encounter with Vegeta. He then went and explained how the Eternal Dragon Shenlong was summoned and used to turn him into a kid again. By the time the story was over, both shinobi's eyes were wide as dinner plates.

"Wow, just wow"Muttered Jiraiya while Naruto nodded blankly before recovering from his shock.

"Your really amazing Goku I cant believe Im best friends and roomate with an alien!"Naruto's fox like grin made Goku and Jiraiya smile.

"Ok as for what the Kyuubi has to do with Naruto here, well twelve years ago for reasons unknown the Kyuubi attacked the village of Konoha. It killed many shinobi that night including our beloved Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze. The Yondaime sacrificed his life to seal the Kyuubi's power"

"Inside Naruto"Goku finished while the toad sage nodded.

"Yeah and since then the villagers haven't been to kind to me either"Naruto suddenly said while his gaze drifted off to the stream a few feet away. By the gaze alone, you could tell the young blond was recalling terrible memories.

"They believed I was the Kyuubi itself, I would be beaten and hurt in other ways unimaginable. But what hurt more then all their beatings together, they pretended I wasn't even there. They ignored my existence and hated me for just being alive, I had no one and was all alone"Naruto explained and if both shinobi payed attention, they would have seen Goku's eyes flash a hard jade color and his hair turn a golden color before returning to normal. Goku hissed silently when he felt the seal act up but he was to pissed to even concentrate on it.

"But I want to prove them wrong and be the best Hokage this village has ever seen, even better than the Yondaime and then they will acknowledge me"Naruto smiled which calmed down the Saiyan down. Jiraiya noticed the sun was hanging in the middle of the sky, telling the Sannin noon had arrived.

"Well thats enough for now, lets get to training you to be the best you can be, alright Naruto" The blond Jinchuriki jumped up and down with excitement as he was about to get trained by not only Jiraiya but Goku as well.

"Let the training begin"Jiraiya declared. What everyone their didn't know was that the seal on Goku with the Kanji for one cracked, not shattered but definatly cracked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

Thats where I will stop this chapter for now. And let me point out that Goku could have defeated Gaara by himself but that wouldn't push the story in the direction I want it to go. Also the Super Saiyan transformation will be coming up soon. I think I should tell what the power levels for Goku will be.

Super Saiyan- Can destroy Orochimaru easily, but will have trouble fighting Itachi at full power.

Super Saiyan Two- Can fight Pain on equal grounds, even with all his bodies.

Super Saiyan Three- Can fight Madara Uchiha on equal levels.

Super Saiyan Four- Matches the full strength of Kyuubi.

Of course Super Saiyan Two through Four wont appear in this story but I have a plan to strengthen some of the shinobi that will be weaker. Well thats all for now :)

MasterOfTheUnknown.


	15. Chapter 15

SOMEONE REQUESTED FOR ME TO MAKE A SUMMERY WITH CAPS LOCK ON, SO JUST FOR YOU HERE IT IS :) ANYWAY WELCOME TO ANOTHER CHAPTER OF GOKU IN KONOHA. I WANT TO THANK EVERYONE WHOS STUCK WITH THE STORY SO FAR AND HAS ENJOYED IT. WELL WE SHOULD GET ON WITH THE STORY. ALSO IM SKIPPING NARUTO AND HINATA'S TRAINING BECAUSE IM NOT TOO GOOD AT DESCRIBING TRAINING SCENES AND I WANT THERE TECHNIQUES TO BE A SURPRISE!

I OWN NOTHING

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

Weeks had passed untill the finals of the Chunnin Exams came and everyone gathered in their seats to watch the upcoming events. Goku sat by Sakura who was chatting with her blond friend Ino. Goku noticed his young pupil dressed in a gi similar to his old one. Goku remembered how hard it was to convince Naruto to change out of that old jump suit of his but the blond caved in when he seen that Goku's old gi had orange in it. Goku seen Hinata standing by Naruto and by a glance alone you could see the girl was more confident in herself than she was a month ago. Our favorite Saiyan hero also noticed she was wearing white gloves and boots that reminded him of Vegeta's old attire.

'I wonder what training Vegeta put her through' Goku looked over to see Vegeta actually talking to Zabuza of all people. Goku wondered what the two could be talking about but for some reason he thought it would be better if he didn't know.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the finals of the Chunnin Exams"Genma announced while the audience cheered. "The first match will be Hyuuga Hinata vs Hyuuga Neji, so all participants besides the ones I named please head to the stand"Naruto and everyone else headed to the stands while the two Hyuuga's stood across from the other. Neji's eyes were trying to glare holes through Hinata and that would have worked a month ago but she went through training with one of the most badass sensei's. She was alot more confident in herself than shes ever been in her whole life.

"You should give up Hinata _Sama,_ fate has declared you weak"Neji spat out his cousin's name like it was a poison. Hinata gained a small smirk.

"Can't do that Neji-nii-san, I will be the one winning today"Neji's glare only got more heated and actually growled like he was insulted by the proclaim.

"You have always been weak and today I will put you in your place and prove the true strength of the Branch house" Neji's pale eyes gained vains on the side, showing everyone the proud bloodline of the Hyuuga's. Hinata's eyes mimicked the same thing her cousin did and both slipped into the Juken fighting style, the same fighting style that makes the Hyuuga's deadly in Taijutsu. The sun shined down above, warming everyone who was caught in its bright light. The sun light reflected off the leaves on the tree in the middle of the stadium. A shade grew underneath the tree, filling a small part of the stadium with shadows.

"Begin"Genma announced while jumping out of the way. Both fighters didn't budge, their eyes locked on the other waiting to see who would make the first move. A sudden wind blew through the stadium and picked off a leaf from the tree. As the wind guided the leaf to the ground, everyone waited with anticipation. Finally the small green leaf gently landed on the ground.

The two Hyuuga's rushed forward in a burst of speed, ready to begin combat. Hinata and Neji both palm thrusted with their right hands which connected in a stale mate. Both family members trying to fight for dominance in the struggle. Neji used his other palm in attempt to hit Hinata but she quickly threw her right palm to the side and used her left to keep Neji's right one in place. Neji seeing his attack get blocked growled before trying to kick his cousin in the abdomen but Hinata's knee stopped that attempt as well. Using her strength, Hinata pushed her cousin back which caused the older Hyuuga to stumble back in surprise. Hiashi was surprised that his daughter was stopping her cousin so easily as he always believed his eldest daughter was a weak heir. He was beggining to wonder who could have trained her so well.

Surprise was instantly replaced by anger as Neji would not be humiliated by his weaker cousin. He dashed towards Hinata and began to try and hit her with his Juken style. Hinata dodged her cousin's deadly palm strikes while using her own to counter attack. Neji and Hinata both kept attacking while the others were watching the battle before them in amazement as some have never seen two Hyuuga's fight it out before. Neji sent a Juken strike to Hinata's face but instead of using her own to deflect, she ducked before thrusting her elbow into Neji's gut. He gasped feeling the attack to his mid section and looked down to see Hinata glaring at him but a small smirk was on her face. Before he could make the next move, Hinata uppercutted Neji which caused him to stumble back once more.

'What is going on here, shes the weakest of the Hyuuga clan. So why can't I hit her?"Neji thought in anger while rubbing his now bruised jaw.

"Come now Neji-ne-san this fight still going on"Hinata said while dashing towards her cousin. Neji attacked first but Hinata's hit met his own. The two Hyuua's began to fight in multiple combo's of Juken strikes and avoidances. When ever Hinata would strike, Neji would block it with his own attack. When Neji struck back, Hinata would always deflect it. The two were fighting with speeds some Genin couldn't keep up with while Naruto, Goku and a few others didn't have no problem seeing the battle. Hinata caught Neji's next palm strike before Judo flipping him and the older Hyuuga landed on the ground with a thud. Hinata stared down at the fallen form of her cousin with a small smile and eyes full of sympathy.

"Why Neji-nii-san do you hate me so much.. is it because of what happened to Uncle Hizashi?"Hinata asked while Neji's Byakugan glared at her own. Acting fast, Neji quickly Juken struck Hinata's left leg which caused her to yelp in pain for having her chakra point forcefully closed. But before she knew it, Neji returned to his feet before landing a strong right punch right across his cousin's cheek. Hinata crashed onto the floor and groaned from the sudden attack. Neji panted as he put almost all his strength into that punch. Hinata rose to her feet while her left leg was limp, she focused all the support on her right leg. Blood dripped from the corner of her mouth and her cheek began to darken, showing a bruise would definatly form.

"You Hinata and all of the others that are apart of the Main House make me sick. For your father to have mine killed is unforgivable and I will end your life here cousin!"Neji shouted while Hinata frowned. She always thought Neji was upset by the loss of his dad, after all that was when he started to act cold towards her and the Main Branch. But she never expected him to hold this much hatred.

"Fine then Neji-nii-san, its time to stop holding back"Hinata declared while Neji sneered.

"Fine its your funeral"Neji put his hand in the ram seal before gathering his chakra. Energy exploded around Neji as his chakra levels began to rise to their peaks. Hinata was proud her cousin had come so far and has become so strong. All she needed to do now was lift the darkness from his heart. Neji dropped the hand seal but the chakra kept dancing around him like a flame. When it finally died down, everyone was impressed by the display of power that Neji produced.

'This kid is strong but Ive trained Hinata to be stronger than this fool'Vegeta thought while a smirk graced the Saiyan's face. Hinata removed her jacket and everyone noticed she was wearing a strange armor underneath. She took off her gloves and threw them to the side. What happened next shocked everyone except Goku and Naruto. The ground exploded as soon as her gloves hit it. Everyone's jaw was hanging on the floor as they seen the glove shaped crater. She took off her boots and threw them to the side as well and got the same results. Hinata stretched her arm and leg muscles before completly relaxing.

"I don't care what kind of training you've had, youll never defeat me"Neji declared. Neji blinked once and a Juken strike already hit him across the face. Neji flew off his feet from the force of the attack and crashed into the side of the stadium.

Now Goku was impressed, Hinata definatly gotten some real hard training in that month if she could move that fast. Naruto watched with wide eyes at the speed Hinata showed and he couldn't understand why but he smiled. Maybe it was because of the possibility he could be facing Hinata in the Exams and test his skills. It also helped that she was kinda cute as well. All the Jounin present was also surprised as she moved at speeds faster than a Mid Chunnin. Neji climbed to his feet after feeling the hard strike to his face. But before he knew it he was knocked off his feet again by Hinata who attacked him in bursts of speed. Now Neji was getting pissed, not only was his supposed weaker cousin beating the hell out of him, she could possibly win the match. His Byakugan caught glimpses of Hinata as she charged him from behind.

'I can't believe I have to use this Jutsu on Hinata of all people'Neji thought angrily before gathering his chakra and began to spin. A dome of chakra began to form around Neji's spinning form. Hinata's Byakugan eyes widened seeing her cousin using the best defensive technique of the Hyuuga clan. She was so shocked, she didnt even stop her charge towards her cousin. Hinata crashed into the dome of chakra before she was launched and hit the wall hard. Neji stopped his rotation as his cousin climbed her way out of the hole in the wall.

"It seems you know a few tricks Neji-nii-san, for one of the Branch Family to learn the best defense of the Main House is most impressive"Hinata praised her cousin while panting, that defensive barrier really hurt when she slammed into it. Neji growled in anger, he didn't want any acknowledgement from his cousin. He wanted her to be laying at his feet begging for mercy!

"Hinata dammit finish him off with that technique you've been working on!"Vegeta shouted while Hinata looked over to her newest sensei with wide eyes before she noded and put her hands in the ram seal. Chakra burst from around the Hyuuga princess as she was surrounded in a ball of chakra like her cousin had done earlier.

'Concentrate, focus'Hinata thought as the chakra around her began to grow smaller untill it was all concentrated on her arms. Hinata held out her arms as her chakra seemed to crawl up them before her hands were incased in two orbs of chakra. Neji wouldn't admit it out loud but he was starting to get worried about the amount of chakra his cousin had concentrated into those two orbs.

"Its done"Hinata said before she dashed towards her cousin. Neji didn't have time to react as his cousin planted one of her chakra covered fists into his gut. Neji coughed up a little blood but Hinata wasn't done there.

'Explode'Hinata thought as she opened her palm that was still buried into her cousin's stomach. Neji felt more pain begin to rip through him as his cousin's chakra started to go violent before it exploded(If any of you have played DBZ Budokai 3 for the Ps2, the attack was similar to Bardock's finisher on that game). Both Hyuuga's were launched off their feet due to the force from the violent explosion. Hinata's body crashed into the tree while her cousin's made another hole in the wall. Hinata's body slid to the ground and her face was a grimance of pain.

'Damn I still need more concentration with that technique. It shouldn't have hurt me as well' Hinata thought as her legs felt like jelly as she tried to stand back up. She finally made it off the ground as the form of Neji crawled out of the hole in the wall. His clothes were torn and cuts were visible on his body. The most noticable was the burn mark on his midsection where the attack exploded. Neji's Byakugan deactivated as he no longer had the chakra to keep them on. Hinata's did the same except she turned hers off.

"Go Hinata chan, you can do it!"Naruto shouted while Neji noticed his cousin's cheeks began to grow a little pink. Neji began to chuckle as Hinata's cheeks returned to normal while she raised an eyebrow.

"Somthing funny Neji-nii-san?"Hinata asked while the useual emotionless Hyuuga was cracking up like he finally lost it.

"I can't believe you Hinata actually have feelings for the dead last of the academy"Neji stated while Hinata's eyes widened before they narrowed in anger.

"If were so weak like you claim Nii-san then why are you having your ass handed to you by me"Hinata's eyes glared into Neji who stopped laughing as his two glared holes into his cousin. Others were surprised because they never thought the shy Hyuuga Hinata would use such language.

"Come and know your place trash"Neji spat out with hatred.

"Gladly"Hinata charged her cousin while neither slipped into the regular Hyuuga stance. Goku observed the girl and realised this next fight wouldn't involve palm strikes or closing the others chakra points. No this would be a brawl to the finish. A family matter that could possibly come to a close, it would be blood against blood, Hyuuga against Hyuuga. Hinata Versues Neji.

Both cousin's lashed out as they connected their fists to the others jaw. Neji recovered fast and punched Hinata in the chest. Hinata grunted in pain before her fist once again drilled into her cousin's face. Neji saw stars in his eyes before he returned the punch with equal force. Hinata slammed her knee into her cousin's stomach making him spit up blood. Neji tried to strike his cousin again only for her to do a back hand spring, causing the tip of her feet to hit Neji's already abused jaw. Landing on her feet, she ran forward and attacked Neji with multiple punches. Neji finally was able to land a strong kick to the stomach, knocking Hinata off her feet and giving him time to recover. Everyone noticed how beaten the two looked except Neji looked a little worse than Hinata did.

"One last move to end it Neji-nii-san?"Hinata asked while Neji didn't answer instead he charged forward with the intent to finish his cousin off. His palm was drawn back while Hinata mimicked his actions. Everyone watched as time seemed to slow down as the distance between the two got shorter and shorter. Vegeta watched in waiting to see what his young pupil was going to do. Goku and the others were watching to see who was going to stand victorious.

As they drew closer Hinata did somthing that shocked some of the people watching the battle. She quickly withdrew her palm before she jumped in the air with a kick aimed straight for Neji's unguarded face. Neji was in shock because he honestly didn't expect somthing like this. Neji didn't even have time to gather his thoughts as his attack missed and Hinata's hit hard. Her foot was firmly planted at the base of his jaw. Neji heard a ringing in his ears as stumbled back before collapsing on the ground. Hinata panted as she viewed the fallen form of her cousin who was now resting in the world of unconsiousness. After a few seconds, the proctor decided to call the match.

"Winner Hyuuga Hinata"Immediantly cheers broke out due to the outstanding performance the two Genin of Konoha showed. They showed fierce determination and the will to never give up. Vegeta smiled one of pride as his pupil beat her cousin to the ground. Goku was happy that his friend finally proved to her cousin that she was alot stronger than others believed she was. He was also inwardly chuckling as Naruto cheered the loudest out of everyone. Everyone noticed Hinata smile once before she collapsed to the ground as well, she was out like a light. Two medics came and took the two for medical treatment and rest.

"Wow what a match right Sakura"Goku turned his attention to his pink haired teammate.

"Definatly Goku kun, it was a great fight"Sakura said.

"Now lets see how your apprentice does Kakarott"Goku smiled as he recognized that voice from anywhere. Goku looked over to see Vegeta standing behind him with a smug look.

"Don't get over confident Vegeta, you might have taught Hinata san a few tricks when it came to speed and fighting. But don't think me and Naruto wasted the month not training"

"Yeah, Ive trained hard this month and after I win the Exams I will be one step closer to being Hokage!"Naruto shouted at the end which Goku chuckled at and Vegeta sweat dropped.

"Next match is Naruto Uzumaki vs Rock Lee"

"Yeah now its my turn!"Naruto shouted as he leaped onto the arena floor. He raced towards Genma and began to do some stretches

"I will make you proud Gai Sensei"Lee declared before making his way onto the battlefield as well. Both shinobi stood apart from the other with competitive grins on their faces, both ready to give it all in this fight.

"Lets have a good fight Naruto kun and show everyone here are Flames Of Youth!"Lee shouted while giving the nice guy pose.

"Sure thing busy brows, you have better made sure you trained hard over the month or this match won't last long"Naruto said with a smile as he finished his stretching.

"Yosh, I trained hard this month Naruto kun, Ive pushed my body to its limits and back. Im here to prove to everyone you don't need just Ninjutsu or know how to use chakra to be a great shinobi"Both shinobi walked towards the middle of the arena before shaking the others hand in a sign of respect for the other.

"Begin" The Jounin leaped out of the way not wanting to get caught in the middle of the battle between the two they released the handshake, both vanished.

Most Genin and some of the Jounin were once again impressed by the speeds the two young shinobi were moving at.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

"Amazing, first a more confident and strong Hinata, now Naruto the supposed dead last of the academy and Lee moving at these inhuman speeds"Shikamaru muttered, he looked over to Sakura to see that she was talking to Goku and that new guy about somthing.

"Damn Goku, you've trained Naruto well"Sakura praised while Goku scratched the back of his head in pride and embarassment.

"Yeah when I was training Naruto, I mostly worked on his fighting style, his reflexes, his speed and strength. Thats why hes wearing a version of my old outfit, its all weighted clothing"Goku said while Sakura nodded.

"I did the same with Hinata, she wasn't fighting as fast as she could have been Kakarott, so I will say if those two fight it will be interesting"Vegeta said.

"I agree, I also taught Naruto a little technique"Goku smiled the famous Son grin. Vegeta narrowed his eyes with suspicion at his rival/friend.

"What did you teach him exactly Kakarott?" Goku motioned for him to get closer which the Saiyan prince did. Goku whispered in his ear and Vegeta's eyes widened a second later.

"How did you teach him that Kakarott, he obviously can't use Ki?"

"The energy their using is so similar to what we use, the technique could be replicated"Goku said while Vegeta nodded. Now Goku was suspicious about somthing, he thought Vegeta would have been angry over what he taught Naruto, what did the Saiyan prince have left in his bag of tricks.

Naruto and Lee appeared in a swirl of sand and dust while a huge sonic boom echoed through the arena. Naruto's fist was crashed against Lee's which resulted in a huge shockwave forcing the two fighters to seperate.

"You have definatly improved over the month Naruto kun, im enjoying this battle"Lee smiled while he gave a slight sharp inhale of breath before exhaling.

"Thanks bushy brows, your not too bad yourself"Naruto commented.

Both Genin rushed the other before ramming their fists and kicks at the others at speeds that made them look invisible, but instead of going all over, it was a stationary battle.

Naruto was leaning and dodging, doing his best not to get hit by the green clad Genin. Lee's attacks didn't stop one bit while increasing in speed and he noticed Naruto seemed to be doing the same. Occasionaly their attacks would collide with the others and a small shockwave would explode and send a small dust cloud through the arena.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

"Wow just wow"Ino said and she couldn't believe the battle infront of her was taking place. Naruto and Lee were moving so fast she couldn't even see their attacks.

"My thoughts exactly"Asuma said, his eyes never leaving the fight.

"Whats more amazing"A voice said behind the two"Is those two don't seem to be fighting at their limits"

"Kakashi san, Sasuke kun!" Ino shouted with glee. The white haired Jounin waved while Sasuke didn't even acknowledge her. Both were standing in the row behind them."When did you guys get here?"

"Just now actually"Kakashi eye smiled while he noticed Sasuke eyeing the battle with interest. Sasuke's eyes snapped open to reveal a chrimson red with two tomoes. The movements were no longer a blur to his eyes and his vision was more clear.

'Damn' Sasuke cursed while at the same time was amused.'It seems the dobe has improved and his speed might have surpassed my own. It doesn't matter anyway, in the end they will all fall to the power of the Uchiha'Sasuke thought while a small smirk grew on his face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

Naruto ducked to the side as Lee's fist flew past his head. Naruto's foot blasted Lee's exposed stomach which caused the other Genin to hiss in pain. Thinking quickly, Lee used his other limb to trap Naruto's leg. Lee wasn't done there, he then began to spin Naruto around while a small dust tornado began to surround the two, showing all who was watching just how fast Lee was spinning Naruto. Lee released Naruto and sent him flying towards the wall. Naruto's eyes widened and then did the only thing he could think of. Putting his hands in a familiar seal, he called out his favorite technique.

"Kage Bunshin jutsu"Two shadow clones appeared behind the original before they all collided together. All shinobi present were impressed by Naruto's quick thinking and use of the Kage Bunshin.

"Thanks guys"Naruto said to his clones who gave him the thumbs up. Naruto noticed his clones eyes widened before both threw him a good few feet away. Not even a second later, an explosion of dirt and chunks of the ground flew all across the battlefield. Naruto looked over to see Lee's fist was crashed into the same place both of his shadow clones used to be. Naruto pulled two shuriken and threw them at Lee who whipped out a kunai to deflect them. Suddenly a poof appeared infront of Lee who saw white as two shadow clones that were henged as the shuriken slammed their feet into Lee's jaw. Lee left the ground and Naruto summoned two more clones who continued the assualt on Lee as they kicked him farther up into the air. The original Naruto jumped high in the air before front flipping and crashed his own foot into Lee's face.

Well that would have happened if Lee didn't catch Naruto's foot and use their momentum to throw the blond towards the ground. Naruto crashed into the tree and the whole thing shook violently while leaves danced their way off the branches. Naruto spat out some blood while Lee hit the ground which formed a small crater underneath. The green clad shinobi had no time to stop his decend towards the ground as he spent most of his time throwing Naruto into the tree. Both shinobi shook the ringing from their skulls as they stood up to battle.

"I think were done with the warm up Lee, lets push this battle to our limits"Naruto said while Lee only smiled while pulling up his orange leg warmers revealings weights underneath. Naruto pulled down his gi top and struggled to pull off the blue clothing underneath. Eventually both pulled off their weights and threw them to the side. As soon as both weights touched the ground, huge craters appeared. Naruto began to stretch his arms and legs while Lee mimicked his movements.

"Im not done yet Lee"Naruto said while a fire burned in his crystal blue eyes. The Jinchuriki put his arms to the side and his teeth clentched while everyone seemed to think he was building his chakra levels. What happened next shocked everyone. Steam began to rise off the blonds body and everyone could only think of a certain Saiyan who did the same thing only a month ago.

"Kaioken"A red aura flared around Naruto and everyone felt the power increase. Kakashi's eyes widened seeing Goku's technique used by his student.

"How did Naruto use the Kaioken, he can't use Ki?"Kakashi asked surprised.

"I can answer that"Everyone spun to see Goku standing their with Vegeta not to far behind. "You see the Kaioken doesn't require just Ki to use, its where you build up all your power and then release it in one huge burst. It increases your heart beat as well which flows more adrenaline to your muscles. I thought since Ki and Chakra were so similar I could teach it to him"Goku explained while Kakashi accepted his answer and couldn't help but feel proud towards his sensei's son.

"It seems Lee has lost this match"Kakashi sounded smug while saying this but he heard the laughter of his supposed Eternal Rival.

"Thats where your wrong Kakashi"Gai took a deep breath."LEE GO AHEAD AND SHOW HIM THE TRUE POWER OF YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH!"

"YES SENSEI!"Lee shouted back. He looked Naruto dead in his eyes while the blond noticed a fire burning their as well."Its time to show you the full extent of my training"

"Kaimon...Kai"Lee shouted while his face turned a dark red and his dark coal colored hair stood on ends. A blue aura flared around him while Naruto shouted once again bringing up his own power to match Lee's.

"The Kaioken vs The Celestial Gates"Kakashi said while inwardly he was cursing Gai for teaching his student somthing as dangerous as using the gates.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

Sorry for not updating in awhile I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know when it comes to writing Im not perfect but thanks again to everyone who has stuck behind me and has read this story. Review and expect more chapters to come. Also Goku's Super Saiyan transformation will be coming up real soon :).Peace

MasterOfTheUnknown


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter sixteen of Goku In Konoha is here :).

Review comments

Hotaru Shoharu- Goku is a kid because its after the fight with Baby in the Gt Saga. And if you dont like the story, you dont have to read it -_-

The Keeper of Worlds- Glad you like the story and their is no bashing in it.

SikanTheSuperSaiyan213-Thanks for the review

Agent004 Taco Cat- Im glad your enjoying the story, and Vegeta will have a big part in finishing the battle.

Ryuujin96- Thank you for that long review :) and when it comes to replicating more Ki techniques, honestly I dont know yet.

Lets get on with the story

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

Goku,Vegeta and all shinobi present were waiting to see which of the Genin would make the first move.

'Things are about to pick up'Naruto thought as he watched Lee bring his hands above his head.

"Kyumon Kai" Everyone felt Lee's power once again shoot up while the aura of the Celestial Gates grew in size."Seimon Kai" Kakashi's visible eye widened as Lee's power shot past his young student's level and he couldn't believe Lee was able to open three of the Celestial Gates.

"It gets better"Lee said with gritted teeth."Shomon Kai" The ground began to break apart due to the sheer magnitude of Lee's power. Lee's already red skin kept getting darker and a strong wind blew through the arena, making Naruto stagger back before regaining his footing.

"Tomon Kai!"Lee screamed, his power far surpassed Naruto's and it only kept increasing. Lee gritted his teeth as the Celestial Gates were already punishing his body greatly.

"Looks like I have no choice, sorry Goku sensei but Im going to take it to the next level"Naruto said while clentching his fists and drawed for more power. Steam once again rolled off Naruto's body in waves and the ground underneath the Jinchuriki split apart and pebbles began to rise from the earth.

"Kaioken Times Two!"Goku's eyes widened seeing Naruto push the Kaioken to the next level. Naruto knew he couldn't take it to the next level of the Kaioken or his body would give out. It was a terrible fact but it was true.

"The only chance I have if I want to get close to Bushy Brow's strength is I have to draw on the Fox's chakra"Naruto mutttered while putting his hands in the ram seal before closing his eyes.

'Fox I need some power, its time to pay up rent dammit'Naruto thought while he heard the evil chuckle of his prisoner. He could almost feel the cold breath of the Nine Tails on his neck.

**"You have guts to demand anything from me you foolish human flesh bag"The Kyuubi snarled hatefully."But fine, here take some of my power and finish off our opponent" **Naruto felt the Fox fill his systems full of its foul chakra.

On the outside everyone felt the increase of evil in the air. Goku's eyes narrowed as he guessed his student must be drawing from the Nine Tail's power. Naruto's Kaioken aura began to bubble and start to expand as it mixed with the Bijuu's chakra. Naruto's whisker marks darked while his once blue eyes were now a dark crimson with a slit for the pupil. The Kaioken began to form a cloak around the young Genin while a tail seemed to manifest behind him. Naruto's nail's grew while his canines sharpened to a very sharp point. Naruto wouldn't admit it outloud but he enjoyed the rush of the Fox's chakra as it mixed with the Kaioken technique.

On the other side of the arena, Lee watched his opponent's transformation and couldn't help but began to feel worried. He thought he was hallucinating, he could have sworn he seen a large Fox with Nine Tails standing behind Naruto with an evil grin. Naruto flexed his claws before his eyes shifted over to Lee.

"Lets go Bushy Brows"Naruto smirked revealing his new sharpened fangs too all present. He cracked his knuckles while Lee inwardly let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. The evil feeling had disappeared but Naruto's power had increased greatly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

"What happened to Naruto?"Sakura asked while alot of others who didn't know the blond's secret was curious as well. Vegeta looked over to Kakarott for answers but the Saiyan prince noticed Goku's gaze was upon the battle below. Kakashi and Gai felt that power and knew it almost better than anyone. Naruto had drawled on the power that almost destroied the village of Konoha many years ago.

"Im sorry Sakura but we can't tell you"Kakashi said while Sakura raised an eyebrow towards her sensei.

"Why not Kakashi sensei?"

"Because its an S class secret punishable by death"Gai simply answered while Sakura and Sasuke were now more curious than ever about the power of their teammate. A strong force of wind ripped through the stadium and a huge explosion erupted in the middle of the arena.

The cause of the explosion was both Naruto and Lee as their fist's had connected in a strong stale mate. Both trying to force dominance over the other with strength alone. Lee could feel a burning feeling on his knuckles as it seemed Naruto's cloak covered fist was trying to tear the flesh from the bone. Lee jumped up and planted both feet on the Jinchuriki's chest before pushing off with great force. It only made Naruto stumble back greatly as Lee landed a few feet from him. Naruto drew his cloak covered arm back before throwing it forward. To everyone's amazement, a giant crimson claw of chakra shot off Naruto's arm and headed towards Lee with great speed. Snapping out of his daze, Lee ran on the side of the wall and Naruto simply turned his arm in the direction that Lee was running. Lee could almost smell the wall as it was being burnt alive by the strange chakra claw. Building up the strength in his legs, Lee jumped off the wall before fazing out of sight in a burst of speed. Naruto's eyes widened but he couldn't retract his arm before Lee appeared infront of him and he recieved a harsh fist to the jaw.

Lee did a fast round house kick that rattled Naruto's skull and launched him off his feet. Naruto couldn't stop himself this time as he crashed into the wall of the stadium, rubble fell on his body. Moments passed slowly while everyone waited for Naruto to make his way out of the hole. Lee couldn't see the body of his opponent but he knew the blond wasn't finished yet, all that power release only for it to end like that. Before Lee could dive into his thoughts about his opponents next move, he felt a hot feeling on his leg. He looked down to see the claw of chakra from before gripped tightly around his ankle. He wanted to scream in pain as the chakra only seemed to get hotter but he only gritted his teeth. Deep within the hole, Naruto commanded the arm to lift Lee in the air before slamming Lee against the bottom of the Kage booth. Lee smacked a wall hard before he felt a great pull and found himself flying towards the pile of rubble where Naruto was buried. The rubble exploded creating a cloud of dirt and dust, obscuring the audience's view of Naruto. But even with the thick cloud, everyone could see the crimson eyes of Naruto pierce it like a knife. Once Lee was close enough Naruto drew his right fist back before he planted it hard against Lee's cheek. Lee blasted off in the opposite direction and skipped off the arena floor like a stone. Naruto appeared before everyone, his gi top torn showing off the muscle he had gained from his month of training with Goku and Jiraiya.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

"I must say Sarutobi Sama, Konoha has produced some amazing Genin this year"Orochimaru who was disguised as the Kazekage said.

"Yes both of them burn brightly with the Will Of Fire"Sarutobi commented back. He didn't approve of Naruto's use of the Kyuubi's chakra but it seemed like he had control over it. He would have to thank Jiraiya for teaching Naruto how to control the Bijuu's power.

"I agree they also show how strength alone is the only thing you need in a fight like this"Sarutobi almost stiffened as he heard the exact words his old student Orochimaru say many years ago. The old Hokage's gaze turned towards the Kazekage who was watching the battle with a certain look in his eyes that Sarutobi didn't like and found all too familiar.

'Reports say Orochimaru vanished because no search parties I sent could find him. What if we were not looking in the right places though' Sarutobi pulled out his pipe before he used a quick Kanton jutsu to light it. He let out a puff of tobacco while he would keep a close eye on the Kazekage.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

Naruto used his chakra claw to push the tree over on the fallen form of Lee, hopping to end the battle as he began to feel the horrible after effects of not only using the Kaioken but the Kyuubi's power as well. He hadn't truely mastered the first form of his chakra cloak and it was beggining to take its toll on his body. Lee dashed out of the way of the falling tree as it fell into the wall and it collapsed underneath its weight.

"I must say Naruto kun, you almost had me there but I plan to win"Lee said while Naruto smiled at the determination that Lee had. It reminded Naruto of himself in his childhood as he worked hard and desperatly to get to where hes at today. Lee circled around Naruto in speeds so fast, a small dust cyclone started to form. Naruto found with the dust clouding his vision, he found no way to dodge as Lee appeared infront of him before hitting the blond hard in the jaw with his foot. Naruto flew high up in the air and everyone could see he looked like a crimson star as he kept going up. Lee jumped straight up after Naruto as his bandages wrapped around Naruto's body like a mummy.

"This match is mine Naruto kun, you proved to be an excellent opponent"Lee commented in his ear. He flipped over so they were heading straight for the ground. Naruto knew he could possibly die from an attack like this, he had to find a way to escape!

"Tatsumaki Renge" Naruto began to draw more of the Fox's chakra which started to burn through Lee's bandages. Lee noticed this and began to spin faster, hopping to reach the ground before Naruto could get free. Sadly for Lee, Naruto's chakra finally burnt through the last wrapping of the bandages and he used his cloak tail to slap Lee away from him. But Naruto couldn't stop his fall and finally collided with the earth. A shower of rock exploded into the air while Lee hit the base of the tree, actually going through it. Lee's body now full of cuts and splinters as he pulled himself up and forcefully dragged his body a few feet away from where Naruto's crater was. A dead silence hung through the arena.

Lee finally collapsed to his knees as his skin reverted back to normal and his pupils returned to his eyes which he closed seconds after. The silence still hung in the air as Naruto had yet to emerge from the crater.

"Oh no Naruto!"Shouted Sakura while Sasuke kept silent while on the inside he was actually worried for Naruto. The Uchiha would rather die before he admitted to anyone that he thought of Naruto as a brother. Goku kept silent through the whole thing. The dust finally cleared and Naruto's body layed out for everyone to see. His outfit was completly in shreds. Lee began to tear up with a completly horrified and guilty expression as his opponent still didn't move.

"Naruto kun...no you can't"Naruto's body went up in a collum of white smoke and vanished seconds after. The ground underneath Lee split open as Naruto came up from below and with as much strength as he could give. Naruto crashed his fist into Lee's jaw which caused him to spit up blood. Lee layed on the ground, knowing he couldn't move. Naruto stood over him panting hard and Lee even though with blurry vision, he noticed Naruto's eyes were once again blue.

"Now you better stay down Bushy Brows because thats all I have left"Naruto chuckled weakly. Blood dripped from his golden locks of hair slowly while he inwardly hissed at the cuts that were causing his body pain.

"I hate to sound unyouthful Naruto kun but with as many of the Celestial Gates I opened I could tell I was more powerful then you, so how did you win?"Lee asked

"Since you opened so many of those Gates it put more strain on your body then mine did. Also you were unaware of what my second little technique could do"Lee couldn't help but chuckle at the answer as he knew it was true. He didn't know that weird cloak thing could produce those chakra like arms or tail.

"You've won Naruto kun"the sound of snapping echoed through the arena as Lee yelled in horrible pain. He passed out only moments after.

Genma appeared onto the battle field and noticed the incredible damage the two Genin managed to make.

"Winner Naruto Uzukmai" Naruto felt the world of conciousness leave him as he passed out as well. In the back of his mind, the Kyuubi laughed darkly before closing its eyes, returning to its peaceful slumber.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

An intermission followed after while a few shinobi used Doton jutsu's to fix the arena while a certain Anbu used a Mokuton jutsu to grow another tree. Goku and a now awakened Hinata visited Naruto as he resting in the hospital section of the stadium. The Hyuuga princess brought her crush a thing of flowers which sat in a blue vase only half-filled with water. Both noticed Naruto's eyes slowly blink open and he scanned the room for a moment before letting out a groan.

You could see Hinata's face light up with happiness as Naruto awakened.

"Naruto kun your awake!"Hinata gave Naruto a hug. Unnoticed to all, Naruto actually blushed a little at the display of affection from Hinata. Growing up all alone with no one to count on but yourself, he never knew what it was like to be given such care. The feelings were definatly new to him. After Naruto returned the hug and the two seperated, his eyes landed on Goku.

"Hey Goku sensei did you enjoy the match?"

"Sure did Naruto, you have grown really strong over the month and today I can say im honored to be called your sensei"Goku smiled while Naruto gave the Saiyan a thumbs up before he finally got out of bed.

"Wheres Sasuke and Sakura chan?"Naruto asked.

"Sasuke is about to compete in his fight against Gaara"Goku now frowned remembering his own battle with the crazy Sand nin. He knew he could have won with or without Vegeta but it would have been a whole lot more difficult."And Sakura is still in the arena about to cheer him on" Naruto was surprised on how little it hurt him that his pink haired crush didn't visit him in the hospital but he shrugged it off.

"Well Goku sensei, Hinata chan lets go cheer that damn bastard on!"Naruto said and grabbed Hinata's hand before racing out of the room. The Hyuuga girl blushed a deep red as Naruto held her hand. Once the two were out of sight, Goku let out a chuckle.

"Even Im not that dumb, its obvious Hinata san has feelings for Naruto"Goku chuckled before chasing after his blond student.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

"Next match Uchiha Sasuke against Sabaku Gaara"Genma announced. Gaara didn't say a word as he appeared in the middle of the stadium in a swirl of sand.

"Do your best Sasuke kun!"Sakura said to her teammate who didn't respond. Sasuke leaped over the railing and landed with a small thud on the arena floor. Sasuke popped his neck muscles while his onyx eyes never left Gaara's harsh jade ones. The Shukaku Jinchuriki began to break out in a small laugh while thinking of the most gruesome possible ways he could kill his opponent with. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at Gaara's laugh but didn't comment on it.

"Begin"Genma jumped up by the Kages booth. Sand began to rise out of Gaara's gord like multiple snakes. Gaara clutched his head in pain as he heared the voice of the Shukaku whisper in his ear to spill the Uchiha's blood. Sasuke hand quickly flashed towards his weapons pouch before he threw a few shuriken at Gaara. The sand caught the sharp projectiles before taking the shape of a sand duplicate. Sasuke dashed towards Gaara and the clone who shot a wave of sand at him. Sasuke leaped and dodged the oncoming sand attack before he decended onto his opponent. Sasuke's foot lashed out which completly split the clones hand. Sasuke used his hands to spin and push himself off the ground, once he was back on his feet Sasuke threw a back fist which hit the sand clone in the neck. The duplicate's eyes widened before a small smirk grew on its face. The sand on the clones neck traveled down Sasuke's wrist. Sasuke used his other hand and lashed out with a vicious palm strike that made the clone burst in a shower of sand. Sasuke jumped towards Gaara, ready to drill his fist into Suna's Jinchuriki's cheek. But Gaara's defense rose up and protected him once more, Sasuke smirked as he predicted somthing like that would happen. Twisting on his feet, Sasuke fazed out of sight.

Gaara's eyes widened seeing his opponent vanish in thin air, he turned around to see a fist rattle his face. Gaara was actually knocked off his feet due to the sheer force of the attack. Sasuke noticed the crack on Gaara's face but other then that didn't seem hurt at all.

"Is that all you've got"Sasuke taunted while Gaara's jade eyes glared at him. He shot a wave of sand at Sasuke who easily the attack before he kicked Gaara in the chest. Gaara was launched off his feet once more before his sand caught him. Sasuke began to pant as he channeled chakra into his eyes. His regular onyx eyes morphed into his clan's legendary bloodline, the Sharingan. Gaara pulled his way up to his feet while the whispers of his inner demon seemed to get louder by the second. Putting his hand into a seal, the sand formed a sort of dome around his body.

Sasuke noticed the dome fully encase his opponent so he did a couple of back hand springs before using his chakra to stick onto the stadium wall.

'What is that brat doing?"Vegeta thought as he sensed Sasuke gathering a whole lot of energy in his left palm. Vegeta's ears picked up on the sound that could only be described as a thousand birds chirpping. A ball of blue Raiton chakra formed on Sasuke's palm.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

Gai's eyes widened seeing the move Sasuke was about to unleash and knew only one other person who could do that technique. He turned to his Eternal Rival with a scowl.

"Dammit Kakashi you taught Sasuke the Chidori of all things"Gai cursed while Kakashi glanced over to Gai with his single eye narrowed.

"Yes I knew how strong Gaara's sand defense's are and I needed Sasuke to be ready to pierce it by force if needed"Kakashi said while inside he was still guilty for teaching a Genin an A-ranked assassination jutsu.

Sasuke shot down the wall like a bullet before he charged towards Gaara ready to strike him down with his sensei's jutsu. Gaara focused his sand to shoot out jagged spikes to keep the Uchiha from reaching him. Sasuke was thankful for the Sharingan at the moment because he could see jagged spikes form out of the dome of sand and fly towards him. It was only thanks to his bloodline that he was able to dodge them. He thrusted the Chidori towards the sphere of sand and it cut through it like a knife would hot butter.

Inside Gaara felt a huge pain rip in his shoulder and opened his eyes to see Sasuke was able to break through not only his defense but his hand was lodged in his shoulder. Gaara's mind completly shattered as he began to scream in agony to all that could hear his crys.

"Its my blood, Im bleeding!"He shouted and Sasuke could feel the sand tighten on his wrist. Sasuke was able to slip his hand out of the dome while he felt the crimson liquid fall from his fingers. And lucky thing he managed to escape because a second later, spikes of harderned sand shot out which would have killed the Uchiha instantly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

Up in the Kage booth, The Hokage gave a silent signal to his Anbu telling them to leave. They were reluctant at first but when the Third gave them a stern gaze that demanded authority, the Anbu left. Orochimaru who was still in disguise as the Kazekage slipped a few canasters of smoke out from underneath his robes. He knew Gaara was about to lose complete control and it would be the perfect time to start the invasion.

"How long has it been Orochimaru?"Sarutobi asked calmly. Orochimaru who started silently used one handed gestures to signal the beginning of the invasion.

"I have no idea what your talking about Hokage sama, are you feeling well?"The snake Sannin said trying to keep up character.

"Dont fuck with me Orochimaru, you gave yourself away as soon as I heard you comment on Naruto and Lee's match"An evil chuckle by the Kazekage who pulled off his robes to reveal Orochimaru.

"It seems Ive underestimated you sensei, I would have thought years of leading this village have made you grown senile and foolish, oh well"Orochimaru quickly tossed the gas canasters out into the stadium.

Goku who was watching the battle below heard an explosion above him and looked to see the Kage booth go up in flames.

"Sarutobi san!"Goku shouted while he began to search for the old Hokage's energy signal. The Saiyan let out a sigh as he found Sarutobi on the roof and it seemed he was battleing someone. Goku focused his senseing and his eyes snapped open wide when he felt the familiar energy signal of Sarutobi's opponent. It was Orochimaru! Goku put two fingers to his head before he vanished from the stadium and reappeared on the roof next to the Hokage. Sarutobi had taken of his Hokage robes to reveal old battle armor underneath. The Third was a little surprised by the Saiyan's appearance.

"Goku kun what are you doing here?"Sarutobi asked, his eyes never leaving Orochimaru who was sneering in Goku's direction. Goku glared at the snake Sannin.

"I thought you could use some help Sarutobi san, after all Orochimaru isnt one to be taken lightly. I thought I finished him in the Forest Of Death with the Kamehameha but it seemed he survived. Let me correct my mistakes"Goku said while Orochimaru chuckled.

"Ahhh yes its good to see you too Goku kun, but im sorry to tell you this battle is about to get real interesting"Going through some hand seals, Orochimaru raised his palms and out of the ground came two wooden coffins with the Kanji for One and Two. A third coffin began to rise and Goku noticed Sarutobi's eyes widened.

"Goku kun we must stop that last coffin at all costs"Sarutobi said and Goku could hear just a tiny hint of worry in his voice. Goku nodded and Sarutobi put his palms together and focused on canceling out the last coffin. Goku shot out a couple of Ki blasts that connected with the coffin which stopped rising. The coffin started to slowly sink back into the roof before it completly vanished. Goku was able to catch the Kanji for Fourth on the coffin.

The Invasion has started.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

I know this is a shitty place to stop this chapter but it must be done. I know this probably isnt my best work since I haven't had time to really focus on makeing it. Wrestling season has started so it might take awhile for chapters to be posted. I hope you like the chapter anyway. Also let me say Goku's Super Saiyan transformation will happen sometime during his fight with Orochimaru. So be expecting it either in the next chapter or the one after that.

MasterOfTheUnknown.


	17. Chapter 17

Hey everyone, Chapter Seventeen of Goku in Konoha is finally here. Im glad everyone is enjoying the story. Lets get on to responding to reviews XD

CoolKid525- Thanks :)

Anon- I honestly dont know how to reply to your review lol

JewlBunny- Well you dont have to wait any longer

Adngo714-Wouldnt it be amazing to see Super Saiyan Goku and Minato battle it out?

Itachisdbzgurl- Thanks :)

Lets get on with the story.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

The Invasion had started.

Snakes larger than some of the buildings in Konoha slithered over the walls of the Hidden Leaf Village before beginning their attack on Konoha's shinobi. Suna and Sound shinobi attacked all shinobi and citizens, preparing to leave no one alive.

In the stadium, both Zabuza and Vegeta ducked under a strike from enemy forces. Zabuza lashed out with a kunai which stuck in between a Suna shinobi's forehead while Vegeta simply back handed his opponent which sent the shinobi crashing into one of the walls of the stadium. Kakashi rammed a Chidori through one of the Sound shinobi before pulling out his crimson covered hand and let his dead opponent fall to the ground lifeless.

On the roof of the stadium, the two coffins slowly opened and revealed two males inside. Both wearing battle armor, one having long brown hair while the other has long white hair with red markings on his face. Both figures looked real pale and looked like they would fall over if a small gust of wind blew through. Goku heard Sarutobi growl in frustration.

"I shouldn't be surprised Orochimaru that you would decimate the graves of both the First and Second Hokage" Now Goku was surprised and even more disgusted by the actions of the snake Sannin. During his time in Konoha, Goku learned about the Hokages of Konoha from Sarutobi and that meant the two figures in the coffins were Hashirama and Tobirama Senju. Suddenly Goku and Sarutobi both noticed a huge purple barrier surround them and Goku glance caught a team of Sound shinobi that seemed to have summoned the barrier to keep them from escaping. Orochimaru walked over and placed his seals on the Senju brothers and Goku watched as the two stepped out of the coffins and didn't look as pale as they did earlier. The Senju brothers stood before them and both Goku and Sarutobi could see even though they were physically alive, their was no soul their. The blank stare just proved to them it was just two empty vessels of once great shinobi that Orochimaru had summoned for his own twisted plan.

"Goku kun you take Orochimaru while I take both the Senju's"Sarutobi said while Goku nodded. Both former Hokages didn't say nothing as the two rushed Goku and Sarutobi. Goku was able to evade both Senju as he set his sights on Orochimaru who had a grin like a predator watching his prey with hungry eyes.

"Let us begin round two Goku kun"Orochimaru said while Goku was instantly infront of Orochimaru in the blink of an eye. The pale Sannin blocked the strike before lashing out with a kick to the abdomen. Goku hissed in pain as the kick sent him a few feet back but the Saiyan quickly recovered. The tiles on the roof split and cracked underneath Goku as he began to draw more of his power. Steam rose around him like a mini tornado before the roof underneath completly cracked and caved in.

"Kaioken Times Three"Goku's power leaped greatly while Orochimaru increased his limits to his max. Orochimaru knew he would have to last awhile against Goku if he wanted to win. The Sannin figured out how the Kaioken put such a great deal of stress on the body when used and he figured it only got worse the higher you went. No other words were exchanged as Orochimaru and Goku vanished before assualting the other with brutal and violent strikes. Goku reappeared above Orochimaru with hands clentched tight before bringing it down harshly against the Sannin's head. Orochimaru's head snapped down only to come face to face with a knee strike from Goku. Before Goku could strike again, Orochimaru slammed his fist hard into Goku's gut and then back handed the Saiyan away from him. Goku felt the pain from Orochimaru's attacks but quickly recovered.

"Hidden Shadow Snakes"Multiple snakes launched from the sleaves of the Sannin's atire. Goku seeing the snakes approaching him at an alarming rate began to fire Ki blasts. Upon contact some of the snakes were vaporized by the Ki attacks but their was too many of them. Goku dodged one of the snakes that leaped at him before slamming his fist against the jaw of another one. Orochimaru watched in satisfaction as the Saiyan kept battleing his snakes and the Sannin could only watch with a smirk, he knew Goku would tire out eventually.

Goku ducked under another before releasing a yell which turned all the snakes near him to ashes. He shot towards Orochimaru who was now glaring at the Saiyan with pure hatred in his slitted eyes. Orochimaru tried to lash out with a kick but was surprised when Goku put two fingers to his head and vanished. He remembered that technique was the same he used on Gaara. Before he could try and locate Goku, he reappeared behind Orochimaru before blasting the Sannin with a large Ki blast. Orochimaru cursed inwardly as he crashed into a section of the roof and he felt a few burn marks appear on his back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

Vegeta simply leaned to the side as a Suna shinobi's fist passed by his head. Vegeta slammed his fist into the Suna shinobi's jaw and the man hit the floor only seconds later unmoving. Zabuza slit a Sound shinobi's throat before kicking the lifeless corpse away.

"Zabuza"The Ex swordsman looked to see Naruto throw his old sword which he caught. Naruto seen Zabuza's bandages over his face curve upward, so the Jinchuriki guessed he was smiling.

"Wheres Kakashi sensei?"

"Up here Naruto"Naruto looked to see Kakashi battleing another shinobi while he was talking to him. It just showed Naruto how skilled Kakashi was when it came to fighting.

"Wheres Sasuke teme?"

"Naruto kun, hes chasing after Gaara!"Naruto looked over to see it was Hinata who shouted his name. She was fighting two Chunnin shinobi and it seemed she was getting tired. Naruto growled before put his hands in his favorite signature Jutsu. Two clones then assualted the two Chunnin before Naruto himself catched Hinata who had begun to collapse. Hinata hissed inwardly as she could still feel the pain from her earlier match with her cousin. But when she felt herself fall into Naruto's arms, she couldn't help but smile while a small blush graced her cheeks. Naruto when he caught Hinata got a true glimpse on how she looked and he couldn't believe he missed how beautiful the Hyuuga princess was.

"Enough fooling around you two, Im assigning you both a mission. Follow after Sasuke and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid" Kakashi ordered while the two Genin jumped in surprise before Naruto sat Hinata back on the ground and the two shot off after Sasuke. Zabuza glanced over at Vegeta who quickly decimated another enemy shinobi.

"You might want to follow after them, you remember how much of a pain in the ass Gaara was. They might need all the help they can get" Vegeta nodded in understanding, he remembered how much trouble the Suna Jinchuriki caused him and Kakarott. Vegeta had no doubt his student could fight Gaara and probably match him but defeating him would be a whole different thing. But before he could even think about trailing after his student and Naruto, the Saiyan prince noticed a black speck decending above him with their hands glowing with Ki. Vegeta dodged the attack while his new opponent's hand made a clean slice on the earth's surface.

'Somthing is telling me to avoid those hands of his at all times' Vegeta thought while he finally got a good look at his attacker. His assailant was wearing a white mask while a black cloak was draped over his shoulder. A sudden Ki signature flashed across the Saiyan's senses and he glanced over to see Zabuza in a sword to kunai battle with a Suna shinobi.

"Its so good to finally meet you Vegeta san" Vegeta turned to see the masked man was the one who had spoken to him."Not only did you sense me coming from above after masking my chakra levels but you also were able to avoid my attack"

"Im guessing your not one of Konoha's Anbu huh?"A dip of the head from the fake Anbu was the only answer he got."Why are you attacking me?" Vegeta demanded while the Anbu chuckled.

"Lets just say my lord has taken an interest in you"The Anbu said which sent a small shiver up the Saiyan's spine. Suddenly the fake Anbu leaped back while Zabuza's Kibiriochi made a horizontal slice where the imposter once stood. The fake would have been cleaved into pieces had he not avoided the attack. The Suna shinobi with bandages wrapped around his face appeared next to the Anbu.

"Shall we begin Baki san?"The Anbu asked the Suna shinobi.

"Yes, the faster we kill them the sooner Konoha will fall"Baki answered while gusts of wind swirled on Baki's right palm and he whipped out a kunai in his left. Both dashed towards Zabuza and Vegeta who met both in a blaze of blue aura while a heavy mist formed in the arena.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

Sarutobi blocked a strike from his former sensei Hashirama before ducking and knocking the Senju off his feet. But the duplicate only did a few back handsprings while the duplicate of Tobirama leaped high above Sarutobi which he noticed. Tobirama began to assualt the Third Hokage with powerful hard hitting strikes while Sarutobi did his best to block. Tobirama leaped up and did a roundhouse kick while Sarutobi seen the opening that he needed. Sarutobi caught the attack before swinging his other sensei around and launched him towards Hashirama. Going through a couple of hand seals, Sarutobi shot a stream of fire at the two Senju's who's bodies were completly consumed by the flames. As Sarutobi kept the fire going, he could barely see as Tobirama while still in the massive inferno shot a stream of water from his mouth, canceling out Sarutobi's Kanton jutsu.

'Great the damn duplicate has Tobirama-sensei's mastery of Suiton jutsu's' Sarutobi grimly thought. Sarutobi noticed a giant tidal wave of water coming towards him. Thinking quickly, Sarutobi formed a mud wall which protected him from the violent waves of the rushing waters. Sarutobi watched as Hashirama raced over the surface of the water towards him at incredible speeds, so the Third shot another Kanton jutsu at him. But this time the Tobirama duplicate was ready as walls of water stopped the fire from reaching his partner. Sarutobi inwardly cursed as the Mokuton user viciously hit him with a strong right hook before kicking him in the abdomen.

Sarutobi stood up while feeling his old age embrace his body and trying his hardest to keep fighting. Sarutobi looked up to see the souless eyes of his former sensei who hands were clasped together.

'This isn't good'Sarutobi thought while trees burst through the ceiling of the roof at an alarming rate.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

Goku panted while he dropped to the ground feeling the huge strain of the Kaioken on his small body. He was cut up while his gi top was completly torn off and he had holes ripped in his pants. Orochimaru was in no better shape as his face had everything from cuts to bruises. But he wasn't breathing as hard as the Saiyan was. Goku gritted his teeth before rushing towards the pale Sannin and blasted him in the face. Orochimaru skipped on the tiled rooftop like a stone on the surface of a pond. Goku was about to strike again when he felt a pain rip through his back and he felt himself slam hard against the roof. Glancing behind him while ignoring the harsh stinging sensation, Goku seen it was Tobirama who had attacked him. Tobirama gathered a large river of water and sent it towards the fallen Z-warrior.

'Guess I have no choice' Goku cupped his hands to the side.

"Kame"A small ball of Ki grew in Goku's palms while the water raced towards him.

"Hame"The ball grew bigger and a bright crystal light shined clearly which pierced the rising smoke in the air surrounding the village of Konoha.

"HA!'Goku shouted while thrusting his hands forward and the legendary Kamehamea wave easily broke through the Suiton jutsu. The Second Hokage only had time to blink before he was obliterated by the blast. Sarutobi was about to summon Enma but he was distracted by the Kamehameha which cost him as Hashirama once again hit him across his old wrinkled face.

Sweat poured off Goku while he dropped to his knees. He felt the Kaioken leave him and his energy levels dropped like a rock.

Orochimaru picked himself up from the ground with a grin that would put fear in the heart of even the most evil of shinobi.

'Kukuku, Goku kun's power has finally left him now its time to move in for the kill' Orochimaru opened his mouth and reached down into his throat. Not long did he find what he was looking for and he gripped somthing tightly. He removed his hand from his throat and in his palms was a sword. Gripping the handle of the blade, Orochimaru raced towards Goku with the Kusunagi held high and ready to cleave Goku's skull apart. Goku felt the Sannin's energy approaching and weakly turned to see the snake man quickly advancing towards him with a weapon.

'I can't feel my body'Goku thought angered."Im sorry Sarutobi, Sakura, Hinata, Kakashi, Sasuke and you too Naruto" Goku whispered the names of his companions while his mind slowly drifted towards his home in the other dimension were his wife, children, grandchild and friends were. Goku was mentally hateing himself for giving up so easy, somthing he had never done before. But the Kaioken times three took a huge strain on his childhood body, so much to the Saiyan's anger there was not much he could do. Sarutobi was able to buy himself sometime with a Kage Bunshin that was distracting his opponent when he noticed Orochimaru was about to finish off Goku with his sword. Having no time to call his summon's or perform a jutsu, Sarutobi used all the speed his old body could manage and fazed directly infront of the Sannin's path who's blade was already in motion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

Naruto and Hinata finally caught up to Sasuke who was battleing it out with a half transformed Gaara. They seen Shikamaru and Shino on the way and both stood behind to fend off Kankuro and Temari. Sasuke avoided a strike from the demonized Gaara before he noticed the arrival of his teammate and Hinata.

"Whats up you bastard?"Naruto asked his friend/rival who gave him a brief glare before turning his attention back towards the Suna Jinchuriki. Sasuke could feel a new energy from his Curse Mark seal as it spread over his face. This energy felt evil and tainted but the Uchiha couldn't think about that now if he wanted to survive this fight. He could feel a horrible pain in his body as the Uchiha probably had fractured ribs and was bleeding out of every cut his adversary gave him.

"Kaioken times two" The red aura of his sensei's technique surrounded his body while a huge burst of energy flooded his system. Gaara watched with a blood thirsty grin as he felt the increase in power from both the Uchiha and Naruto. The crazed Jinchuriki knew it would be these fools who proved his existence, once and for all. Hinata put her hand in the ram seal as she pushed her chakra levels to their maximum potential and her Byakugan activated. All three took a battle stance while Gaara's half demonized body fully transformed into the smaller replica of the Shukaku.

"Come prove my existence"Gaara half said and half growled out while his regular cold jade eyes morphed to completly black and his pupil was a yellow nine pointed star. All three Genin feeling a new rush of adrenalin fill their systems, dashed towards Gaara in a three on one assualt. Gaara sent two claws of sand towards his opponents. Sasuke with his Sharingan blazing was able to dodge it while Naruto and Hinata relied on their speed to avoid the attack.

Naruto launched a volley of shuriken which came in contact with a wall of sand. Gaara laughed insanely while launching the attack back at his fellow Jinchuriki. Hinata fazed infront of Gaara before lashing out with a Juken strike which thankfully for Gaara's case was blocked by another shield of sand.

Hinata swore mentally as her attack failed but before she could move, Gaara commanded the shield to go on the offensive. The shield quickly changed to a wave which slammed the Hyuuga heir into a tree trunk hard.

"Hinata chan!"Naruto shouted worriedly while his eyes grew furious and he turned his attention to Sasuke who nodded. Naruto created two clones who rushed towards the Suna demon.

"Your efforts are pathetic the both of you, bring me Son Goku!" Gaara demanded while quickly killing the clones due to a wave of sand which crushed them. Sasuke was pissed at the mention of Goku, ever since he showed up Sasuke felt inferior to him. Sasuke always considered himself the strongest on the team but when Goku showed up his views were changed drastically. Goku was able to fight Zabuza on even grounds and defeated him with ease. Sasuke was told how Goku and even Naruto of all people saved him from Haku back on the bridge in Wave country. Sasuke wouldn't let some freak with a tail take his spot as strongest anymore!

"Dont worry about that bastard, your fight is with us!"Sasuke screamed while throwing another volley of shuriken while a wall of sand simply rised to defend its master. But to Gaara's shock, the weapons poofed in a cloud of smoke and two Naruto's appeared with grins plastered on their whiskered faces. When the two clones came in contact with the sand, the original Naruto leaped onto their heads and used them as a spring board. He launched himself at Gaara and blasted him with a vicious right hook to the jaw. Gaara's body slammed hard against a tree which rattled and shook the old nature giant. Gaara didn't feel that much pain due to his sand sheild protecting him but that didn't mean the attack had no effect on him at all. Gaara didn't even notice Hinata appear to his side untill she already connected to his face with a kick so strong it could have reduced a tree to firewood. Sasuke smirked evily seeing Gaara coming his way, going through multiple hand seals, Sasuke called out his signature jutsu.

"Kanton: Goukakyuu no jutsu" Sasuke shot a huge fireball which smothered Suna's Jinchuriki in a wave of flames. Cutting off his technique, Sasuke's grin was that of satisfaction while Naruto and Hinata both landed next to him watching the fire roast Gaara alive.

'Somthing's not right here, Goku sensei had a much harder time fighting Gaara even with the help of that Vegeta guy' Naruto thought with narrowed eyes while Hinata had similar thoughts. Naruto knew his sensei was alot stronger than him even without the Kaioken technique, so why is it Gaara seemed to have been defeated so easily?

The fire finally died down and much to the anger of Sasuke while Hinata and Naruto pretty much guessed it. A dome of sand turned to glass surrounded Gaara, protecting him from Sasuke's Kanton jutsu. The glass dome began to break apart as cracks grew untill it finally shattered. It was silent except for the noticable panting coming from Gaara which soon turned to insane glee. Gaara looked up and said a few words that put the three Genin on the edge.

"Its time to die"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

Goku waited with heavy breathing for Orochimaru to attack. Goku was just guessing that the snake Sannin was taking his time to enjoy the Saiyan's torment. Another wave of pain shot through Goku's nerves feeling the harsh after effects of the Kaioken at level three. Goku opened his eyes to a sight that almost broke his heart. Infront of him with the tip of a sword almost breaching his forehead was Sarutobi who had taken most of the attack. Sarutobi had his back towards his former student while he seen the shock register on Goku's face. Sarutobi felt his legs give out and dropped to his knees, even Orochimaru was shocked that his sensei stopped his killing blow to Goku kun.

"Sarutobi san" Goku whispered while tears began to draw towards the Saiyan's eyes. Sarutobi reminded him so much of his grandfather Gohan. He was kind, powerful and would give his life to protect any of the people that were close to him. Sarutobi hacked up a thing of blood which some splattered on Goku's face.

"Go.. Goku kun please listen to me"Sarutobi coughed out through a mouthful of blood." I dont know how long I have left but please if anything happens, protect Naruto kun. I have always thought of that child as my own grandson and I only wished I could have seen him become Hokage"Sarutobi smiled while blood escaped his mouth and dripped down his chin in small pools of crimson.

"Naruto kun has faced so many hardships in his life and... I wish I could have protected him more. Defeat Orochimaru Goku kun, protect Konoha and Naruto kun. The Will of Fire burns brightly within you" Orochimaru's shock quickly turned to a hateful sneer as he pulled the Kusunagi from his sensei's body and delivered a vicious kick to the Third's body which sent Sarutobi crashing into the wall of mud he used earlier. Goku's eyes widened in shock at the inhuman action of Orochimaru.

"That damned bastard stopped me from killing you once Goku kun, it wont happen again. But now that he's dead and when Im finished with you, Naruto kun will die as well" The Sannin declared hatefully drawing up his sword to strike again. Somthing inside Goku snapped and the seal with the Kanji for One glowed brightly on the Saiyan's chest. Images from the past in his old dimension played through his mind, one of Frieza wounding Piccolo before making his long time friend Krillin explode in a bloody mess. And now the newest image of Orochimaru's blade piercing the chest of the Third Hokage played before his eyes.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"Goku screamed loud in a furious burst of power that blasted Orochimaru off his feet. The smoke filled sky instantly turned an eerie black color while lightining raged over the sky as if they were a manifestation of nature that represented Goku's inner fury. Goku's scream echoed over the village of Konoha while his body was surrounded in a pillar of golden light. The Kanji for One began to fade from Goku's chest while violent winds that could rival a tornado whipped through the rooftop and Orochimaru had to use chakra to keep himself from being blasted away. The Sound Four wasn't haveing an easy time untill they noticed the purple barrier they used to trap both Goku and Sartuobi begin to break. First it was only small spider web cracks untill it fell apart around them.

Everyone even Gaara stopped fighting as they could see the pillar of golden light shine brightly even from their location. Vegeta was the only one who smirked knowing what Kakarot truely did while everyone else was confused by the event. A heavy silence hung over the entire village only being broken by the crackling of the fires that were shining brightly like the pillar of light.

"HRAAAAAAAA" Goku's war cry pierced the silence and the whole rooftop was glowing more brighter than even the sun at this point. Orochimaru sheilded himself from the oncoming light, peeked out as the light began to slowly die down. A burst of power blew a rough amount of debris in his face which the Sannin was forced to block again. When he felt safe enough, the Sannin lowered his defense while his slitted eyes widened in surprise.

Goku was bathed in a golden aura which was pulsating and made chirping noises that Orochimaru could compare the sound to the Chidori. Goku's once jet black hair was now a golden color that made Naruto's look dull in comparison. Goku's hair stood up and would have made his appearance look hilarious had the situation not been so serious. Goku lifted his eyes to meet Orochimaru's gaze and the snake Sannin noted that his eyes that were once onyx color were now a hard jade green. Goku's face was stern and dangerous while posture showed power and his fists were clentched in anger. Goku glared over at Orochimaru who had to resist the urge to flinch at his stern gaze.

"Orochimaru"His voice was deeper, rough and had a dangerous edge to it.

"For you crimes against not only Konoha but to me, my friends and Sarutobi san. Your punishment is death!" Goku growled out hatefully while the golden aura only glowed brighter. Orochimaru actually gulped at Goku's statement and somthing told him things were about to get real ugly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

Well guys what do you think of Goku's transformation scene huh. I needed someway to bring about the Super Saiyan transformation and I hope you enjoyed it. Now first off sorry for not updating in awhile. Also happy late Merry Christmas and New Years :)

Also my bad about making Goku seem a little weak at the beggining of the fight but im just showing how serious the effects of the Kaioken in on Goku's child body. I hope you enjoyed and expect an update soon.

MasterOfTheUnknown.


	18. Chapter 18

Its finally here, chapter eighteen of Goku In Konoha :)

I own nothing Naruto or Dbz related.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

"For you crimes against not only Konoha but to me, my friends and Sarutobi san. Your punishment is death!" Goku growled out hatefully while the golden aura only glowed brighter. Orochimaru actually gulped at Goku's statement and somthing told him things were about to get real ugly. The Snake Sannin expected Goku to rush in and start throwing heay attacks or maybe a Ki blast. But Goku did somthing that simply caught him off guard. Goku simply started to walk towards Orochimaru, his cold jade stare never leaving Orochimaru for a second. Even though Orochimaru was surprised and he wouldn't admit this out loud but intimidated about the sudden transformation that Goku went through, he couldn't stop the greedy grin that stretched across his pale face. Orochimaru knew he had to mark Son Goku with the Curse Seal and he would even if it was the last thing he ever did!

"Kukuku Goku-kun so much power packed away within your body. With Sasuke-kun's eyes and your power I will be invincible" Goku didn't give a response to the statement but he noticed the four shinobi from earlier appeared and surrounded the Orochimaru in a defensive formation. Jiroubou was the first to attack the Super Saiyan while the others stayed in position. Goku inwardly growled at the shinobi that stood before his true target that had summoned his inner fury. Goku simply dodged Jiroubou's attack before blasting the Sound shinobi with a vicious right hook. Jiroubou felt like he got hit by the Hokage monument before he was sent crashing infront of the remaining Sound Four. The others were visibly shocked except Orochimaru. Goku's jade eye's narrowed before he vanished at speeds untracable to even the Snake Sannin. One by one the remaining Sound Four fell to the angered Super Saiyan before Orochimaru was left to defend for himself. Suddenly branches and roots snared Goku's limbs who only growled in frustration before releasing a yell that turned the branches into fire wood.

Goku turned his attention to the First Hokage who's hands were already summoning more Mokuton attacks. Goku leaped high into the air as a tree burst from the rooftop while its limbs tried to capture his ankles, Goku used his new speed and fazed out of sight. Goku appeared before the First Hokage while unleashing a full barrage of punches and kicks, with every connecting attack a sound wave echoed through the village. With a final yell, the Saiyan hit the reanimated Senju with enough force to level a mountain and sent him crashing into another section of the building. Before Goku could return his attention to Orochimaru he felt a pain tear through his back and slammed him into the tree Hashirama made earlier. Goku heard a slight ringing in his ears looked up to see Tobirama without a scratch on his body while Hashirama pulled himself out of the crater he made and stood next to his dead brother.

"Why"Goku growled out hatefully while feeling his Saiyan blood begin to boil."Why won't you two stay down?" He heard a laugh come from the person he wanted to beat to a bloody mess, turning his gaze towards the Sannin, Orochimaru was waving his finger back and forth as if he was scolding a child.

"Because Goku-kun, you can't kill what is already dead. Don't you remember the Shodaime and Nidaime both died a long time ago. Right now their just my puppets" Orochimaru grinned while Goku who hated to admit it but the Sannin was right. Even with the reawakening of his Super Saiyan abilities, he knew he couldn't kill what was already dead. But he was still relieved that these two were just cheap imitations and not the real Hokage's. Goku had a strong feeling he would need alot more than just Super Saiyan if he was facing the two when they were still alive.

"And thats where I come in Orochi-bastard" A voice Goku recognized all to well. Appearing next to him was none other that the Toad Sage Jiraiya.

"Well well its seems little Jiraiya-chan has decided to join us, wont this be fun"Orochimaru mocked while Jiraiya gained a tick mark but kept his cool.

"Ive studied that little technique you've used on the Shodai and Nidaime and know that while its true they can't be killed it doesn't make them unbeatable"Jiraiya smirked.

"So how do we stop those two then?"Goku asked while his only response was Jiraiya pulling out two tags with seals on them.

"These two tags will cut off the Snake bastard's connection with both the Senju brothers but I can tell they won't let it be applied without a fight so.."Going through a few quick handseals."Kuchiyose no jutsu" Two puffs erupted from the Toad Sage's hand's and when they cleared, two toads sat on Jiraiya's shoulders.

"Jiraiya chan" The old toad said happily with a voice that told Goku the toad used to smoke."Its been awhile, how have you been?"

"Hey Pa, sorry this isn't the time to catch up on things, we have more important things to deal with" Jiraiya said, his voice laced with a seriousness that the old toad barely ever heard coming from his pupil. Fukasaku looked all around him from the strange golden spikey hair kid with what looked to be a tail, to the revived First and Second Hokage's? His gaze finally rested on his pupil's traitorous teammate and the toad had a good idea on what was going on. The other toad noticed Orochiamru to and she let out a small sigh.

"So"Shima finally said."You want to use that don't you?" Jiraiya only dipped his head in agreement. Jiraiya closed his eyes and began to clear his head while drawing from the energy around him. Goku noticed Jiraiya's appearance begin to morph as the Sannin's skin darkened while warts seemed to pop up all over his skin. Jiraiya's nose inflated while his eyes opened to reveal golden ones with a horizontal slit for the pupil." Well Goku since you've given all of us a glimpse of your new form, I think I should show off mine SAGE MODE!"

"Interesting"Orochimaru said his eyebrow rose at the sudden metamorphasis his old teammate went through."Sage mode or not Jiraiya your still not powerful enough to beat me"

Jiraiya's face grew a smirk."As much as I want to beat you into the ground, I think thats Goku's job and besides Im the only one with a way to stop both Hokage's" Jiraiya cracked his knuckles while Goku stood before the Snake Sannin with a growing grin while Orochimaru glared hatefully before grabbing his Kusanagi.

No other words needed to be said as everyone charged the other in an all out bloody mosh pit. The Kusanagi slashing up in a wide arc, Goku's fists being thrown while Jiraiya and the Senju brothers unleashing a hellish storm of Ninjutsu on the other.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vegeta did a couple of back handsprings to put some distance between the fake Konoha Anbu and himself. Vegeta knew he was at a little disadvantage. Vegeta noticed what those hands of the fake Anbu did everytime he avoided a strike from them so he knew facing him in close combat wasn't an option. Vegeta could use Ki blasts but he knew they would easily be dodged, so the Saiyan prince needed an idea on what to do. Vegeta snapped out of his thoughts as the Anbu made a dash towards him once more. Vegeta snarled in annoyance before once again going on the defensive.

Zabuza was having it a little easier due to him useing the Hidden Mist technique. Baki had a few cuts from some close calls that he had with Zabuza's Kibiriochi but it wasn't nothing too bad.

"It seems your having a little bit of trouble their Baki-chan let me help by cleaving your head from your shoulders" Zabuza offered with a laugh that sent chills down the spines of his past opponents. Baki didn't seem fazed by the comment, knowing it was just a tactic by the former Mist Swordsman to try and install fear in him. Baki's senses went on high alert as he ducked just at the last moment as Zabuza's sword almost took his head clean off. Baki lashed out with a kick that hit Zabuza in the abdomen. The ex Mist shinobi grunted in discomfort before leaping back to avoid Baki's wind shrouded hand, he wasn't quick enough though as a small cut formed on his cheek. Zabuza felt the warm sensation of his blood dripping from the wound but didn't mind it.

'I need a plan, hes obviously quick enough to avoid my Kibiriochi and with as heavy as this blade is I can't react fast enough when he counter attacks' Zabuza thought while placing his giant sword on his back. Seeing him put away the Kibiriochi, Baki let out a small chuckle.

"Whats this, the supposed demon of the Mist giving up so easily" Baki taunted with a smile. Zabuza responded with throwing a kunai that Baki easily dodged."Is that the best you can.." Baki heard the sound of somthing being caught on fire. Suddenly an explosion erupted from behind the Suna Jounin and he turned to see the wall had a huge hole in it with a pipe sticking out and spewing water everywhere like a garden hose. Turning around, Baki was introduced to Zabuza's fist as it planted against his jaw. Following up the attack with a brutal knee shot to the gut, Zabuza quickly did a complete 180 spin before back fisting Baki. Baki was sent spiraling away from Zabuza and landed on the ground with a small grunt. Mentally cursing Zabuza, Baki jumped back to his feet only to see his opponent going through a set of hand seals.

"Suiton: Suiryuudan no jutsu" Zabuza said while Baki let out a laugh.

"Zabuza I thought you were smarter than that, their's obviously no water source around for you to use that jutsu" Baki said while he was immediantly put on the defensive when Zabuza started laughing.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that" Zabuza responded calmly. Baki was about to attack when a huge shadow loomed over his head and blocked out the remaining sunlight that was able to penetrate the darkness over the storm clouds above. Baki felt a chill run up his spine as he remembered the kunai with the obvious explosive tag Zabuza threw from earlier. Thats when it clicked in Baki's mind, the broken pipe from the wall and what it was shooting out. Slowly turning around, Baki stared into the the golden eyes of the water dragon jutsu. The dragon seemed to smirk at the Suna shinboi before roaring and charging towards Baki.

Vegeta viciously uppercutted the Anbu that was quickly making the Saiyan's enemy list. The fake Anbu felt pain as his jaw slammed shut and he was launched into the sky doing multiple backflips helplessly. Adding chakra to his feet, the Anbu did one last flip before sticking to the wall of the stadium. Vegeta narrowed his eyes before pulling back his fist and throwing it forward with a battle cry, a huge shockwave ripped from his palm and rammed into the Anbu, sending him through the wall and on the outside side of the stadium.

On the outside of the stadium, Kabuto pulled himself off the ground. "Well that certainly was surprising, using the shockwave of his punch to hurt me without his fist actually hitting me" Kabuto said while using his senses to track Vegeta's signature. Feeling it coming upwards, he glaced up and seen Vegeta was glowing with purple Ki.

"Say goodbye, Galick Gun fire" Launching the violet blast, the wave of Ki tore through the air like a meteor falling from the sky. Kabuto barely had time to leap out of the way as the Ki attack hit the ground with the same amount of strength as multiple bombs going off at once. Kabuto was throwin off his balance which Vegeta definatly used this to his advantage. Rushing forward Vegeta slammed his steel boot into the Anbu's mask and sent him once again flying away.

"It seems things are taking a turn for the better" Vegeta smirked before shooting off after his new prey.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This guy's a pain in the ass" Naruto commented while avoiding a fatal blow from Gaara. It was only thanks to his Kaioken times two that he was able to dodge the crazed Jinchuriki.

"But I can't loose here or everyone I love will be destroied" A new determination flared in his blue eyes as he launched another pair of shuriken at Gaara who's shield that seemed to have an independent will of its own blocked the attack.

"Die Uzumaki" Gaara shrieked, his voice high pitch and was definatly not human. The shuriken was absorbed into the sand and seemed to make their way down Gaara's arm. Grinning madly, Gaara opened up his strange sand claw and the shuriken shot out towards Naruto in a counter attack. The shuriken were covered in sand and Naruto threw up his hands in defense to not only sheild himself but his vital points as well. Naruto refused to scream in pain as new gashes and cuts ripped onto his body.

"Naruto kun!" Hinata shouted worriedly before her Byakugan glared at Gaara. Putting her hands in the ram seal, her chakra flared from head to toe and wrapped around her like a blanket. The bark on the tree behind her was skinned off as Hinata's chakra exploded and shot to its maximum potential. The Suna Jinchuriki threw a claw of sand towards Hinata, hopeing to smash her like a bug. Seeing the attack coming, Hinata put her fingers in a cross position like a certain blond did before useing his signature jutsu.

"Kage Bushin jutsu" One clone popped by Hinata's side. The clone threw her hands forward and caught the claw, trying to stop it dead in its track. The clone dug its feet into the tree branch and applied all the chakra it had into its muscles to stop the claw from reaching the original. The claw only pushed the clone a few inches back before stopping completly. The clone gripped the claw tightly as it tried to force itself back.

Hinata felt her chakra travel down to her palms and looked to see them her hands encased in two orbs of chakra. Smiling she gave the clone a quick nod before it disappeared and Hinta leaped onto the claw. She ran down the arm while Gaara had only a moment of surprise before it was replaced by a blood thirsty grin. A small wall of sand rose between Hinata and her Gaara. She mentally cursed seeing as she had to waste one of her attacks but it was the only way to get through. Opening her left palm, she slammed it into the sheild and it exploded on contact bringing up a small cloud of sand. Gaara seen as Hinata rushed out of the sand cloud with one of those chakra orbs still in hand and looked ready to tear his head off. As Hinata launched the attack at Gaara, somthing surprised her as the Jinchuriki's tail wrapped around her wrist in a vice grip.

"I dont think so" Commanding the tail, Gaara threw Hinata towards the tree behind him and she crashed into it with a loud thud. Slideing down the trunk, the charka orb disappeared in her hand.

"Die" Gaara said coldly, sending a claw of sand towards the fallen Hyuuga princess. Hinata was to dazed and tired to move and her last attack zapped most of her energy. Hinata seen the attack coming, she knew this would be her end. 'Im just glad Naruto-kun is safe' She thought while awaiting for her death.

A kunai dug in the elbow of Gaara's sand arm before it detonated, blowing the sand arm clean off. Gaara was shocked and looked to see Naruto was the one who had thrown the weapon. Hinata was also surprised but inwardly felt relieved that her crush had saved her.

Inside Gaara, the Shukaku let out a scream for being denied the death of Hinata. **"Thats it Gaara, mother has had enough its time for me to play"** The one tailed beast shrieked while Gaara scratched at his head trying to fight off the Shukaku's influence. After only a few moments, a small sigh escaped the red head's lips.

"Fine" Gaara glared at Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata. "Your all done now, mother says she wants to play"

"Tell your mother she can go fuck herself" Sasuke said with a growl while Naruto couldn't help but feel sympathy for his fellow Jinchuriki, he knew the demon was who Gaara refered to as mother.

"All of you just die!" Gaara howled while sand erupted from all around the forest like a volcanoe that finally erupted from underneath the earth's surface. The sand clumpped and mended together untill a giant sand racoon stood before the three Genin. It had purple vains and a giant bushy tail that waved slowly through the air while small piles of sand fell off it. The demon's eyes were golden with a four pointed star in the middle. Its jaw was massive and looked to have the same structure as a bulldog. On the forehead of the giant sand beast was Gaara who was buried beneath the waist in sand.

"This day will be your last" Gaara announced while bringing his hands up. "Ninpou Tanuki Neiri no jutsu" Gaara's body started to swoon a little before it looked like he passed out.

Then suddenly to everyone's horror the sand beast began to stretch and it jaw dropped open and began to speak.

"**Ahhh"** The racoon sighed happily while it seemed to be rubbing somthing out of its eye. **"So great to finally be out and have a chance to stretch my legs"** The Bijuu's eyes decended onto the ground and passed over the three shinobi. **"So you puny shinobi are trying to deny my container his existence and have been giving him all this hell?"** The demon asked before a grin split its face and it let out a laugh that chilled everyone in its presence to the bone. **"My container is so pathetic, oh well its time to die!"** The Bijuu screeched happily thrusting its titanic limb towards the three Genin.

Naruto knew he needed help now more than ever as he inwardly begged for the Kyuubi's assistance in this battle. The Nine Tails agreed for two reasons, in nature Kitsunes and Tanuki hated each other with a passion and the second is, the Kyuubi believed it was time to put the Shukaku in its place.

Hinata landed next to Naruto as he bit down on his finger drawing blood and went through multiple hand seals. "Ninpou Kuchiyose no jutsu" A huge explosion rocked the forest, sending all animals in the area running for their lives. The smoke pillar began to evaporate, a gigantic toad just as big as the Bijuu before them was sitting on the forest floor with a pipe in its mouth. The toad let out a cloud of smoke while eyeing the sand demon before him.

**"Hmm whats this?"** The toad asked with little interest as if the appearance of the one tailed Bijuu ment nothing to him.

This was no regular toad though, his huge body had bandages wrapped around its midsection. It was holding a massive sword, as big as the Hokage Monument. A scar was resting on his its left eye, a reminder to the toad of its hardest battle ever fought with the Kyuubi all those years ago. On his back was a haori with a kanji for shrimp on it. This was Gamabunta, cheif boss toad of Myobokuzan and Jiraiya's friend and partner. On his head stood Naruto and by his side was none other than Hinata herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well guys this is where I will end chapter eighteen. Sorry for not updating in soo long. Well I will try and update as much as I can. Also if your a fan of the Teen Wolf series on Mtv or Halloween check out that crossover story I made of them.

MasterOfTheUnknown


End file.
